Take Me Back Again
by addy10
Summary: Kise Ryouta has been forever inlove with Aomine Daiki. He never had the confidence to confess his feelings but something triggered him to do so and that moment shattered everything he worked up for just to stay beside him. Now, after many years, Kise is being stalked and Aomine stands as his guard. Can love bloom between them after all that had happened?
1. First encounter once more

**Title:** Take Me Back Again

**Rating:** M (Along the way, although it won't be up until some more chapters. Might include violence/lemon.)

**Pairing:** Aomine and Kise

**Warning:** Unbeta'd

**Disclaimer:** KnB isn't mine. Though AoKise pair belongs to me in my dreams.

**A/N:** This is my first fic, so please forgive me for the mistakes and any confusions I may cause. I'm still grasping on how to deliver a good story. I'm gonna update atleast every week if my imagination permits me to come up with good ideas.

Thank you for reading this fanfiction and I hope I can atleast entertain everyone who reads them in the slightest bit. You are all welcome to review my work so I'll know how to improve it or change some things that might not be fitting. Please do enjoy.

* * *

I should have been satisfied with what we have back then. I should have not pushed my luck. Should not have thought of those endless what-ifs. Should not have sacrificed the only bond we have just to satisfy my selfishness. I should have stay quiet, still, silent, until he get tired of me. But no, my feelings got the better of my self-control and I just found myself spilling everything to him. Until I can't say anything anymore, until I squeezed all what's left of my feelings, until I broke down and let fate take care of it all.

I thought I got over him. I thought I wouldn't be shaken with this encounter. I thought I can successfully fake this smile of mine. He's here. The tall physique that gives off authority unknowingly which always amazes me whenever he's in a room, the broad back I have dreamt of hugging every night, the aura that emits powerful possession over something, that I wish he feels over me, the deep voice that reverberates and send chills down my spine, the toned body ending in those long fingers. He exudes masculinity, he exudes raw power, he exudes sexiness, and I can't remember how many times I fantasize that we're both on the same bed, drowning in pleasure and pure bliss. I really should stop daydreaming, for he can never be mine. Not in this lifetime.

I wonder what business Aomine-kun has here. We're in a modelling agency and I doubt a need for someone like him has something to do in this line of work for he's an outstanding police officer. Earned the respect of his superiors, the public and everybody else.

'Kise-kun' my manager's voice called me to catch my attention. I shifted in my chair and I looked at him questioningly, evidently ignoring the tall guy who stands beside him.

'Yes?' I asked as I stand.

'I would like you to meet someone. He's gonna be an essential part of... uh, say your life, because he'll be guarding you everywhere and every time."

That earned a sharp intake of breath from me. I looked at my manager with wide eyes, disbelief spread on my face. For who knows, Aomine Daiki, the man I've only love will be spending his days with me. I shot a glance at him and God forbid, he's looking at me so intently.

I sigh, trying to hide the discomfort I'm feeling. 'What for?'

'Isn't it quite obvious? You've been threatened lately and I can't just watch how stress you are whenever I see you. After all, it's my job to ensure you're safe too!'

'But there's no need to go this far. I can take care of myself. Look, this has been going for months, and even those best of the best police, guards, security and who knows what you've hired can do nothing about this. I think this is just a bit of a prank. Trying to scare me for fun.'

'I doubt that Kise-kun.' Aomine preferred to break his silence. 'I'm Aomine Daiki from the Special Police Investigation Unit. Your manager here has hired my services for your protection. This is a serious matter. You're a public figure so every little thing that's happening around and about you is bound to be known to the public. You can't _run away_ from that. I assure you, I _can_ and I _will_ catch the culprit behind this if you cooperate with me.' He says without breaking eye contact, seriousness etched on his face, there's a hint of some more emotions behind it that I can't quite place. He's still that skilled on hiding what he feels.

It squeezed my heart. Does he still care? But then how can he casually address me when we've reached the point back then that he'll call me by my first time while ruffling my hair. It hurts. How can he casually talk to me like I'm just his ordinary client? Maybe that's just really is. He doesn't want to associate any more feelings when it involves me. He despises me after all.

'I'm not trying to question your capabilities or anything Aomine-kun, but I think I know what's good for me. I _definitely _know if I require any help or _protection_ you're saying. You don't have to get yourself worked up on my issue. I bet there are lots of big-time clients that want you too. Far more satisfying that guarding a model who _knows nothing but to smile and pose around the camera._' I put a lot of emphasis on my last sentence.

I noticed he got a bit startled with my words. But he recovers as fast as though it didn't affect him.

'I won't back on any task assigned to me, whether it's ensuring the safety of the most influential person on the planet or just the naughtiest kid in the neighbourhood. There's no job as big or small, they are all satisfying granted that I accomplished it.'

Ah, the unwavering belief. It's one of those things that I admire about him. One can say that he can never be serious back then, but look at him now, dignified and speaking words that will surely earn tease form me if he had spoken them when we we're still staying together.

At this point, my manager spoke once more and settles the matter himself.

'Ryouta' he calls me. Aomine suddenly stands rigid with his brows furrowed. I tried so hard to avoid his eyes. I can imagine his questioningly look.

I know my manager's serious about something if he starts calling me this. I try to compose myself and prepare for what I dread to hear. I can never say no to the person who literally saved me and brought me to my feet. I can see the look in his eyes pleading that I should listen and believe him. I resigned and sighed once more.

'Alright. If you think this is for the best, do what you want. But I have things to say. Never ever meddle in my affairs. Whatever I'm doing is none of your concern. You're here to protect me and not to put your nose in my personal life. Second, don't boss me around. I can take orders from you as long as it's related with my safety and nothing else. Third, don't act casual with me. I prefer if you ignore me most of the time if I'm not in harm's way. I think that's all for now. Are you satisfied with that manager?' I smiled towards him. A sincere smile. He smiled back.

'Can't say it any better than that Ryouta.' He turned to Aomine. 'Well then Aomine-kun, you can start tomorrow. I'll give you Kise's address, his email, phone number and everything else related to the case. I hope you two can work well together.' He then turned to me. 'Kise?'

'If that's all, I'm gonna go ahead.' I looked for the car keys in my pocket. 'Bye then.' I waved a hand.

But before I can turn my back on them Aomine grabbed my hand, got my keys and kind of dragged me towards the elevator. He pushed the button using his other hand.

He turned to the manager. 'Just send everything in my email or I'll just pick them up. I might as well start my job now.'

As the elevator opened, he stepped inside with me behind him still clasping my hands. His large hand holding mine, the short distance between us and the feeling of being inside a small place together. It got me dumbfounded.


	2. His and His Thoughts

**Title:** Take Me Back Again

**Rating:** M (Along the way, although it won't be up until some more chapters. Might include violence/lemon.)

**Pairing:** Aomine and Kise

**Warning:** Unbeta'd

**Disclaimer:** KnB isn't mine. Though AoKise pair belongs to me in my dreams.

**A/N:** This is my first fic, so please forgive me for the mistakes and any confusions I may cause. I'm still grasping on how to deliver a good story. I'm gonna update atleast every week if my imagination permits me to come up with good ideas.

* * *

Aomine never knew that he can be impulsive while performing his duty as a cop-cum-bodyguard. He amazed himself when the urge to be with Kise, to protect and look after the blond screams in his mind. On his line of work, thorough analyzing of every situation is essential as to not compromise anything. He wants to be in control. He wants every detail going according to his _plan_. He didn't expect that he'll be disturbed by this case. He doesn't even want to be involved for as long as it has 'The Kise Ryouta'. But fate proved otherwise. Aomine ate all of his words, his determination and resolution. Now he's standing in this small space with him, the man whom he doesn't want to get associated with in any cause. He was so gathered in his thoughts that he didn't even felt Kise tugging his hands off his.

"Aomine-kun, please let go of my hand now." Kise said coldly and forcefully tried to pull his hands.

That gave me a start and I wasn't aware that I was gripping his hands not too tightly. I released them and fake a cough. Just as Kise's about to say something I cut him off. I know he'll be asking questions right here, right now and I can't come up with a decent explanation of that behaviour. "I don't want to discuss any details here. Wait till we get home." I blatantly said. That put an end on whatever conversation we could have had at that moment.

The drive home was uneventful. But all my senses are alert to the surroundings, taking details on where and how to get in his place. Kise actually lives in a normal neighbourhood. Not too fancy yet still has the aura that gives off a nice feeling. It's more like a homey place. He parked the car in the garage of a bright-looking bungalow. I observed the setting, noting every possible entrance and exit there is. The house has an iron-wrought gate and back garden. It seems easy to spot anyone taking chances of getting inside the house. That made me wonder how come those previous bodyguards haven't caught the person responsible on this case. While I was still on the mode of inspection, I noticed Kise's staring at me. I wonder if he thinks I'm capable of taking this job. I snorted. Of course I am. I'm an outstanding police and held as many case there is to prove my worth and skills. I've never let any job pass without accomplishing it. This one's not different. But maybe, a bit different with everything that has happened between us back then. I turned my attention to him and Kise immediately averted his gaze.

"I'll conduct a full examination of this place later and while I'm doing that, you are not to leave the house. We'll talk things over." Saying the last few words with conviction. That's the same as saying, never to let him off my sight. I hope he gets the message.

Kise never knew that he'll be once again under the same roof with Aomine. He sighed heavily as he strip his clothes and prepare for a shower. The first contact of cold water takes him back to the old times. The happy memories he had with Aomine. Truly, it's such an amazement how two people can get so intimate one moment then act as strangers the next time. He smiled bitterly. A question keeps repeating on his mind. Why Aomine did take this job? I'm quite sure I remember him telling me back then, those hateful words, that he doesn't want to see me again, never ever, after what I did, after what I said. And now he's here, pretending to be so concern over me. Is it all because he wants to keep that damn dedication on his job? _Fuck._ He's never worked out when it comes to me. I lost my pride long ago to that man and now he thinks he can crush it once again just because I hired his services? I stepped out of the bathroom and put some clothes. I can't deny that I'm agitated. How should I act around him? The awkwardness is killing me. Sure I can fake my emotions and pretend that he doesn't affect me in any sense. But that's the facade I'm wearing. Inside, my heart's thumping, not sure if it's over joy or rage. It's hard to tell what I really feel for this guy today.

I lie on my bed and stare at the ceiling. Why is this happening in the first place? What cause this incident of having Aomine in my house and is on the verge of taking over my life once more? He closed his eyes hard. _**That guy.**_ I thought we're through. I've tried so hard to obliterate that part of my life. It's my darkest point and one that I don't want to recall even for a second. Surely, he's behind it. I know because he's _telling _me. That damn bastard! How long does he want me to play his game? I have my own plans on catching him, thus making all the attempts of those being hired by manager futile. But now how can I do that when Aomine's here? He's sharp and intense. My mediocre plans won't go unnoticed. He'll probably be so disgusted if he learned my connection with that guy and all the stupid things I'm doing to handle this on my own. But two can play the game. I'll catch _him_ myself and prove to Aomine that I don't ever need to rely on him. I won't be ever indebted to someone who sees me as trash.

Aomine finished roaming around the entire perimeter of Kise's house. It was past 8 PM and he ought to check what Kise is doing. He must question that blond whether he likes it or not. Just when he's about to enter the house, he noticed someone's presence outside the gate. There's a shadow hovering in a near post. He immediately grabbed his gun. Taking his steps silently, he made his way towards the source of disturbance. As he's in the act of opening the gate and charging to whoever it is, that someone suddenly disappeared. Given the darkness in the road it's quite impossible to point where he has gone off to. A decent person won't run off if he isn't up to something. He's almost sure it's the person behind the case he's working on. So the culprit has skills, he has to give him that. Aomine stay still for a couple of minutes before deciding to get in. Things don't seem to be as difficult. Even if the criminal has brilliant plans, he will make sure he's the one to put an end to whatever it is that he wants after Kise. He'll have to ask that blond first who does he thinks may be the one threatening him. Did he do something so horrible as to be sent threats? It's quite disturbing. Surely, fans can get carried away but to make threats is way too crude. He shook his head. That guy can be so idiotic without him noticing; can be stupid and irritating at times. He, Aomine has his share of those things yet for some reason he can't get truly mad at him. For Kise's too charming and adorable. He can worm his way out on sticky situations once he flash his sweet smile. Thinking of how Kise wait for him patiently after he's done with school with food on the table is really heart-warming. Like how a family should be. Like a husband and wife. What?! Husband and wife? When did he and Kise become an item? He spluttered at where his mind is going. He must be hunted by the ghost of yesterday. He entered the house and calls for Kise. Not answering. He shouts his name once more. What is that bastard doing? Surely he didn't think of escaping. He went straight to his room, taking two steps at a time on the stairs. Geez. He only left him for some time and now he's already making him panicky. He knocked on his door. "Oy Kise! Answer me! Are you there?!" Still silence. That idiot! He turned the knob and surprisingly it's unlocked. Talk about being careless. He was greeted by a room that reflects how Kise is. Bubbly, yet there's a subtle expression of loneliness. He spots the blond on his bed, fast asleep. His face so peaceful with a bit of being worn out, although that doesn't made him less appealing. He can't deny that Kise is one head-turner. Even when they were together, he noticed how the gazes follow him around, in admiration, envy and some with lust. That made him uptight as always. He observed the serenity etched on his face and marvels what went wrong. He caressed the side of his face. He heaves a sigh and left the room. He shouldn't ask the question for they both know why. What should be asked is why didn't they attempt to sort everything out? Is the damage that severe that they both felt sure that it's beyond repair? That night marked the end of the whole thing between them. Both heart shattered as they part ways.

Kise decided to ignore Aomine's call and act as if he's sleeping. If they do talk, he doubts that something fruitful will come out of it. Not on their first meeting after a long time. But he got the surprise of his life when Aomine touched him so gently when he expected his discourse upon ignoring him. He was almost quite sure that Aomine will push his plan of exhausting every little detail about this so-called case even if he had to wake him up. But he didn't. He couldn't help but be puzzled yet warmth spread on his heart. The emotions kept flowing and he seems to be drowning. This man who can bring the best and worst out of him. Tears stung in the corner of his eyes. How long should he be chained? He wanted to move on so many times but hands of yesterday kept pulling him back. He had hurt himself more than he can ever imagine and still, that's not enough. How much power does this man have over my heart? He curled in his bed and embraced himself, wishing it's the man downstairs doing it.

_Aominecchi..._

* * *

**A/N: **I'm gLad I'm able to pull off the second chapter. After the first one, I was quite Lost on how to start the next. The second chapter as what you guys have observed lacks conversation. I focused on thoughts thinking that it may bring some enlightenment (did it?). I uncovered some stuffs to give the story a direction (again, did I manage to do that?). Any of you think that Kise and Aomine did share an intimate relationship before or not? How their relationship really was back then?

I'm thankful for those who gave reviews. Truly, I was overwhelmed. Also to those who made this story their faves and those who followed. My sincerest gratitude.

I'll be more delighted if you guys can give your thoughts about this second chapter. Feel free to make any comments or request on how you want this fic to progress. I'll try to attend on your every need. Till the next one! ^^


	3. Treading the Past to get the Present

**Title:** Take Me Back Again

**Rating:** M (Along the way, although it won't be up until some more chapters. _Might_ include violence/sex.)

**Pairing:** Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta

**Warning:** Self-edited.

**Disclaimer:** The wonderful KnB isn't mine. Though the AoKise pair belongs to me in my dreams.

**A/N:** This is my first fiction, so please forgive me for the mistakes and any confusion I may cause. I'm still grasping on how to deliver a good story. Will update if I can whip something good enough and I do get boosted from the reviews. *grins*

* * *

Kise jogged down the stairs only to find Aomine managing his way on his kitchen. It gave the feeling that Aomine belongs on his house, making it his home. He smiled at the idea. Even before he always joke the tanned male that they should make it official and call themselves hubby and wifey which Aomine always reject. He grins but smiled bitterly. Ah, the good times, the bad times and the awful feelings that this guy made him feel. He took his time looking at the guy and wonders if he thinks of the past just as he does, now that they are together once more. He then let the memories flow.

"_Aominecchi, let's watch a movie on Sunday. My treat. I got some cash when I modelled for that line of clothing. What do you say?" I asked him hopefully. My heart's beating quite fast while waiting for his answer._

"_Che! Who wants to watch a boring movie? It's better if it's porn. We can watch it here."_

"_But I'm sure you'll like this one. It's not a romantic type, I know you hate those."_

"_Shut up Kise! I told you I don't want to. Plus we're using the money you got from your stupid job. Posing and smiling around the camera and those people. You're so fake. You really go through that for money?" He asked me, with a kind of sickened expression._

_Hurt. That hurts. I lowered my head and murmured, "I love my job."_

"_Are you saying something?" I shook my head._

"_Then let's come up to my room." He grabbed my hand and led me to his room. He hurriedly opened and closed the door and kissed me hard. And there, once again, I showed him how much I love him through my body while he's satiating his lust. _

"_Ne, Aominecchi, how do you like me to move with you?" Kise asked while he fondles the hair of the taller guy. They just shared a heated moment and were taking their sweet time in bed._

_Aomine choked at the question. "The hell's wrong with you?! Live together you say?" He then laughed loudly only to stop when he noticed Kise looked hurt. "Oy Kise, look here, it's not possible. Not at all. You know the arrangement we have. Why the need to live in the same place? It's not as if we love each other." He shook his head at the foolish question thrown at him. Kise's been acting strange lately. When he told Kise that he wanted to try it with him, the blond didn't bat an eyelash and gave him his yes and so, as the horny and selfish bastard he is,he took advantage of that without considering anything at all. He made sure with the blond that it's all physical and there's no need for any emotional attachment. He calls the shot. Whenever he feels like fucking Kise, it's just a phone call away. The blond will oblige and he's more than satisfied with what they have. Living together will complicate things and he hates to be tied up to anybody. Although he wouldn't mind if it's with the guy with the light blue hair and have the face that shows no expression. "If you're only Tetsu." He added as a whisper._

_That last phrase didn't go unheard. Kise stiffens. He smiled ruefully. Yes he knows that Aomine treasured that guy far more than he treasure Kise. He saw the way Aomine looks at Kuroko Tetsuya. The guy who doesn't wear his heart on his sleeve. He looks meek but Kise knew better. Beneath the facade is a determined and strong-willed persona. Maybe that's what Aomine admire about the guy. The gaze Aomine has when he looks at Kuroko Kuroko exudes the impression that he's one guy you're not to mess up with unlike him who's always been taken for granted. He aims to be at least liked by Aomine even not in the level he really wanted to be. He's not even sure if he's included in Aomine's list of favourite people if he do have something like that. _

"_Haha. I'm joking! I got you there right? Who wants to live with someone who plays around? You're lucky that you at least got to have a taste of my cooking and of this wonderful body!" He managed to make it look like a joke even if his throat hurts and he feels that he might cry any moment now. He jumped out of bed when he saw Aomine's in the act of attacking him. He sticks his tongue out and went straight to the bathroom and let his tears fall the moment he closed the door. He tried so hard to be someone whom Aomine will love. He studied cooking because he knows Aomine loves to eat. He even made sure he's not as boisterous and energetic on every little thing because Aomine often told him he's too loud and it irritates the tanned guy. He's always holding back and he's afraid he will lose little by little of himself whenever he's with Aomine. But he bears them all. That's how badly, that's how much he wants the guy to love him. But Aomine keeps on shoving the reality right in his face. At times like this, he can't think anymore. Should he continue with his pathetic feelings for Aomine or accept the fact that the guy will never be his, not his heart and soul. But once he made the decision of turning in a new leaf and leave Aomine, his heart hurts. And once again, he'll start from the top, pretending he's okay with their set-up, pretending he's happy, pretending he doesn't see that Aomine will never return his feelings. Maybe he shouldn't have crossed the threshold. He should have been satisfied enough when they were still friends, hanging out in a carefree way and sharing irreplaceable moments of laughter. If Aomine only didn't consider of confessing to that small guy, we'd still be so close together like brothers and I won't be in this murky path contenting myself on bits of attention he might spare for me, that more often than not, are always in bed. If only he tried harder to shift Aomine's attention on everything else except on that guy. God knows he tried. So very hard. He sacrificed a lot but all of his efforts are futile. Really, a heart can't be taught who to love, can't be badgered to alter the feelings, and can't be tricked by foolish smiles. _

Aominecchi, do you still love him till now? Because you know I'm afraid that the past will suddenly whirl pass me and bring my heart on its vulnerable state once more, beating only for you.

Aomine felt someone was watching him and he fully knows whose eyes they belong to. It was Kise's habit to watch him, as if he's mesmerized just by the mere sight of him standing still. He decided to greet Kise without facing him yet.

"Morning. I intrude in your kitchen. How come a model like you doesn't have anything nutritious in your fridge? How do you manage to maintain that body? Ah, must be your manager. He takes care of you right? I just wonder, you used to cook a lot before, so what happened? You make delicious meals for-?" He turned to face the guy. At the same time Kise averted his gaze. The look on Kise's face abruptly put a stop on Aomine's speech. For he can't believe Kise looks like he's hurt and embarrassed at the same time.

"Why do you care? Don't bother with such matters. And please refrain from talking about the past. You really have no shame nor are you sensitive at all." Kise bitterly said.

Aomine was taken aback. He gritted his teeth. That's a low blow but he didn't counteract. To cover up that moment, he started discussing Kise's schedule for the day in a cold, authoritive voice.

"Your manager gave me all the information I need though I still have to clear some things. I'm not asking you to cooperate, I'm ordering you. It's part of our deal. Everything related to the case is of utmost important and you have to comply on everything I tell you." He didn't wait for Kise's reply and proceeded on his game plan. "I'll be accompanying you to work as I will always do but once you're in the building I have to get going to do some more tests and investigate on things. You don't need to know about those." Kise didn't react. "I assume we'll be leaving in ten minutes. I'll wait for you here while you're grabbing your things.

"Kise-kun!" My manager greeted me while smiling broadly as if we haven't seen each other for years. I can understand the reason behind that. He knows my history with Aomine after all. He's worried as always. I smiled tenderly at him.

"Manager." I acknowledged him.

"We have a very busy day ahead of us. You need to shoot for a magazine's cover and you still have some interviews. I hope you're up to long hours of smiling in front of the camera." He turned to Aomine. "I believe everything's fine on your stay at Kise's house."

"Yes. You don't need to worry. I have everything under control. With that, I'll leave this guy to you. Please don't leave the building unless you call me to accompany him. I don't want to jeopardize my plans. I have to go and do some stuff. I'll be back before Kise finishes his work for today." He departed without so much of a glance to Kise.

Kise shook his head. What's with that? Don't tell me he got hurt by what I've said this morning. Aomine's never the sensitive one. It's his pride, I'm sure. Being talked back isn't something he usually gets from people.

I noticed the manager's looking at me intently. "Eh?" I tried to look puzzled enough.

"No need to pretend Ryouta. Something must have happened between you two. Is this a bad idea? Just a day together and you look disturbed already. I can't let that happen. It will affect your work but most imporatantly, I don't want to see you so sad." He then squeezed my shoulder. "Should I ask for a replacement?"

I harshly looked at him and said "NO!" Several people in the floor must have heard me for they all looked at our direction. I lowered my voice so only the manager will hear it. "Sorry. There's no need to go that far. I'm fine really. It's more like I'm adjusting myself on this situation being with him again." I clasped my hands. "This is really hard. But manager I want to make sure of my feelings. I don't want to run away again. This time I'll face it head-on and I don't care what will be the result. I just want to free myself, my heart from that cruel man."

He stared at me long and hard. I can only wish that he can't read what's my heart beating and yearning for. "Alright then. If you say so. But you have to promise me that you will not do anything reckless." His eyes are pleading; full of concern and it almost breaks my heart lying to him.

"Of course. Count on me."

Aomine went back to his office and studied the files that Kise's manager provided him. According on what he has read, it's a single guy who's responsible for the threats. Those are either delivered to his workplace and house. Words of coercion, terror and sometimes desire. He can assume that it's person whom Kise had a connection or relationship before. It made him think. He doesn't have any idea what happened to Kise after they parted ways. A lot must have been going on for Kise that time and he doesn't give a damn. He was so disgusted with Kise that he wouldn't even flinch if something happened to him back then. He massaged his temple and leans back on his chair. But now, everything has changed. He has realized his mistakes and is all up for reconciliation. They both hurt each other and he regrets most of what he said to Kise back then. He went overboard because his emotions took over his reasons. This guy knows nothing but stir so many strange feelings in him. He accepted this mission partly because he wants to settle everything with Kise. Hoping we can work it out and go back to being friends. I know that's too much to ask, maybe even just acquaintances. But interpreting Kise's action towards him, he may be long long way to achieve what he wants. For now he needs to catch this dangerous stalker before the situation worsens.

**He snickers. Fool. You think that Aomine Daiki can stop me. Think again Kise Ryouta. I always get what I want. And I get more when you take something from me. You better be careful. Watch that lovely ass of yours**_** darling.**_

* * *

**A/N: ***bows* My apologies for the late update. Work was more demanding than ever and I got sick. T.T So, here it is; the third chapter in this AoKise fic. Thank you for taking time to read it! ^^ Again, reviews are very much welcome. It keeps me boosted to work harder. I have to say sorry if the flow isn't exactly as you've imagined/predicted it to be. This is where I was lead by my chaotic imagination. Now we have a bit clear idea what happened back then. I have to introduce Kuroko around here and even though he doesn't have any conversation (at least directly) with the main characters, his existence plays a major part. And I still leave _that guy_ hanging. Still deciding who to use for that character though one weighs more than the other. ^^

Kise sure has a painful past with Aomine. I'm thrilled to see Kise getting hurt and his feelings getting thrashed. Yes, I'm being cruel to him but I always write Kise's in my pov, equalizing to the fact that I want to feel what he's feeling. Getting hurt's one of that. I'm kinda the masochist here. But it's not all that. There are some sweet moments around. Also, I want to try writing the 'sex' part but I'm not sure I can deliver it in such manner that it's almost happening in reality. I want it to be as realistic so I'll be trying again Later on.

Leave your reviews if you have something (anything at all) to say on this. I'll be more than happy to read them. ^^ Oh and to _**Blank Angel, **_thanks for both reviews on the two chapters. Your reviews got me grinning non-stop and that's why I rushed this since you demand to have this published. Hope you'll all like the third instalment.I'm all in your care. Domo arigatou gozaimasu!


	4. A Burst of Emotions

**Title:** Take Me Back Again

**Rating:** M (Along the way, although it won't be up until some more chapters. _Might_ include violence/sex.)

**Pairing:** Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta

**Warning:** Self-edited.

**Disclaimer:** The wonderful KnB isn't mine. Though the AoKise pair belongs to me in my dreams.

**A/N:** This is my first fiction, so please forgive me for the mistakes and any confusion I may cause. I'm still grasping on how to deliver a good story. Will update if I can whip something good enough and I do get boosted from the reviews. *grins*

* * *

The guy was pacing the room while thinking what appropriate measures he should undertake. There are some changes on his plans, now that Aomine Daiki entered the scene. He sniggers. Stupid Daiki, stupid Ryouta. They'll fall right into my hands playing my game according to my will. He licks his lips wondering if Ryouta has already spread his legs once more to that guy whom he loved for so long. Ah, how much he enjoys holding the blond as he screams while they are both drowning themselves in pleasure. He was so sure Ryouta's thinking that it's Daiki holding him every fuck they had. He closed his eyes whilst remembering the good old times. Ryouta as he may say is like a dog that lost his master when he met him. It's too easy to manipulate such a guy who just had his heart broken. He offered sympathy and pretend that he understands his feelings. How it is to be left behind, how it is to be discarded on the side after you've given your all to a single person. Brainless bastard. No one will give you anything unless you offer something in return. And now, I will take my revenge. How dare he step on my pride and made me look like a fool chasing after him. He's just my toy who I can mess up and even break into pieces. He _dared ran away. _You'll always be my cute little pet Ryouta. Now I'm going to put a leash on you that will bind you forever to me. I'll make you experience hell. And Aomine Daiki can never do anything to release you from my grasp because I'll be eradicating him first. He smirked while caressing a gun. It's just a matter of time before you'll be in my hands again, Ryouta.

Kise's thinking hard while looking at his reflection. His mind is in chaos. Before Aomine entered his life again he has so many things to think of without the guy adding to the list. There's this case of the so-called stalker whom he can bet his life was the guy he used to be with when he lost all his reasons to live. After all, how many times did that guy sneak up his house and whisper in his ears with those sickening threats. He knows exactly what that guy wants. Being a sick sadist, he was lucky that he got away from him alive. But he's being chased and played. He has no plans on getting back in that bastard's life. It was a mistake in the first place that he let himself be fooled. Now, he's facing him again. He refuses to feel scared. He'll get the guy and sentence him with his own way of punishment after what he had experienced with him before. He won't let him destroy everything he worked up all these years. But it would have been easier if Aomine didn't show himself, for he's messing up his reasons. For his every move is restrained. He can't think straight. How can he, if Aomine's around making him feel so uneasy and scared at the same time. He always told himself that he will settle the matter alone without involving anyone. This is his fight and he intends to win. But everything that he worked up so hard is about to be put in jeopardy. Why? Because it's happening. The love that he tried to bury deep in his heart is resurfacing. And it makes him feel defeated already. Aomine's safety is on the line and he can't even bear the idea that he can be the reason that Aomine will be in danger. It's a different matter if Aomine's performing his job in some other place and case, but handling his, is not something he dreamt of. He has to resort to some drastic measures to make Aomine leave him. He'll be despised, that's for sure. But he can accept that rather than endangering Aomine. If he can get rid of that guy, Aomine won't have any more reason to stay with him and that'll be the end of his duty as his bodyguard. He wonders what kind of gun he should buy. He left the room and walked in the set where he was greeted by the staff and his fans.

Kise was being plagued by his fans yet again. Looking at him smiling, being all his cheerful self is enough for the manager. He cares for Kise like a brother and he can say he's lucky to have met him. Maybe it's in their destiny to meet and somehow get strength from each other. For now he's contented on how's everything going. Aside from the fact that Kise's being threatened, he wants to focus on the guy's happiness that's why he seek Aomine Daiki's service. He knows all that has happened between them in the past. He didn't force Kise to tell him anything but he guessed the blond just burst one night and spilled the relationship he had with Aomine. It was such a tragic sight and story. Kise looks and feels so wasted, so hurt and so broken just because he loves a guy who never returned his feelings even by a bit. All he ever wishes for Kise is to be happy. He's not pushing the idea of the two of them getting back together as he assumes Aomine doesn't love Kise in the slightest but just to settle the matter between them, for Kise to be free and to love again. He deserves that much.

Aomine returned to pick up Kise just before it gets dark. They shared a silent trip going home. No one bothered to break the stillness inside the car for both are thinking hard. One was in deep thought on how to get rid of the other and one was concentrated on how to get the other to trust him. They got home sound and safe but before Kise can open the door of the car, Aomine stopped him from doing so.

"Kise, can we talk, seriously?" Aomine asked.

"Can't we do that inside the house? I'm exhausted and I want to rest." The blond replied nonchalantly and tried to get off the car. Aomine grabbed his arms quite forcefully that made Kise flinched when he felt he familiar feeling of Aomine's touch in his body. He turned with his brows furrowed to the tan guy, his eyes evidently questioning the act yet inside he was shaking.

Aomine was desperate. He knows Kise won't be so forgiving and lenient with him. But this isn't some trivial issues; this is a matter of Kise's life and he's not taking any chances that can risk the blond.

"Kise, please listen to me. Bur first I have to ask you something. Can we just forget what happened in the past, just as I'm working on the case? I know this is too much to ask but your indifference is making this difficult for both of us. I can't go on resolving this if you're always trying to ignore me. How am I suppose to protect you if I know that you don't trust me? I want you to cooperate and we can only do that if we pretend that you don't loathe me. Atleast while we're both on this situation. I know you get my point. For the time being talk to me." Aomine explained and there's a hint of pleading in there.

Kise started to laugh softly that turned maniacally. He couldn't suppress the emotions building up inside him. This is too much! Is Aomine trying to be funny because this is absurd! What the fuck was that? _Pretend_ like nothing happened? He wanted to punch the guy to get some sense in his head. Aomine's taking him for granted again. How can he say that so easily? Has he forgotten how much pain he caused Kise? How degrading was his last words were to the blond? How he detested the guy just because he said he loves him all this time? Kise shook his head and tears well up in his eyes and he's sure it's because he's hurt. Again, Aomine effortlessly stabbed his heart with those words like before. He never thought that Aomine can make him feel so crushed once more. Mere words. He would have chosen to be beaten physically than to experience this humiliation again. This is not amusing anymore. He continued laughing like mad and Aomine was looking so shock at his reaction. Finally, after some time Kise looks like he calmed down. He wiped the tears and composed himself. He then faced Aomine.

"So you want to do some role playing huh, Aomine? I never thought you've dreamt of becoming an actor! Haven't you always told me that those kind of job sucks?" Kise taunts to the other guy. "Let me get this straight. You want me to act like nothing happened between us in the past. You want me to play the guy who trusts you with his life and depends on your oh-so-astonishing skills to help me catch the bad guy? Is that right Aomine?" Kise scoffs while watching Aomine with eyes that are pure of hatred.

Aomine can't think of anything to say. Kise is beyond mad. He can feel it and he doesn't know what and how to respond. He's convinced that anything he'll say won't make any difference now and probably will worsen the situation. But he still tried to explain. Maybe he did come strongly without having Kise's feelings in consideration. He'll try to get through this calmly.

"Look Kise, what I'm tr-" But Aomine never get the chance to continue his piece.

"FUCK WHATEVER IT IS THAT YOU'RE SAYING! FUCK YOU AND YOUR STUPID IDEAS!" Kise's chest was heaving. He can't control his emotions anymore.

"You think it's that easy huh Aomine?! You think you can just order me to think like nothing has happened? Damn you! After all these years, it's still so easy for you to trample on my feelings! So easy for you to say those things? How do you think I feel right now? Did you even consider for one second how hard this is for me? Just looking at your face, just hearing your voice, just feeling you beside me like this?! Goddamn it! I never wanted to meet you again. I never wanted you in my life again. I never wanted to do anything with you! I'm trying so hard to forget and then you're telling me this? Have you had not enough before? You want me to experience hell again? You want to me look so pitiable that you can barely stop yourself from laughing at me? You find this funny? Huh, Aomine? Tell me, what more do you want me to do? Spread my arms wide and shout to the entire world that I'm so pathetically in love with you? Shit, shit, SHIT!" Kise buried his face on his hands. He was sobbing uncontrollably. He doesn't know what to do anymore. He feels like dying and no one can ever save him.

Aomine was rooted on his spot. He was taken aback with Kise's words. He knows how terrible he was before, but he never considered that Kise might have been hurting _this bad_ all these years. He thought he might get over it and meet a person whom he can love. Someone who deserves the blond far more than him who's been nothing but an utter bastard to Kise.

"Kise." Aomine tried to reach Kise but his hand was suspended midair because he doesn't really know what to say. He's afraid he'll make it worse and upset Kise more. Yet he took the risk. He put his arms around Kise trying to ease him up.

"Ryouta, calm down please." Aomine's voice was soft, soothing him, calling him. Kise froze. The familiar scent, the familiar warmth, the familiar feeling. Yet all feels raw. He wanted more yet he repulsed it. He desires his touch yet he hates it. He learned his lesson. He's not about to commit the same mistake and have his heart torn in pieces again. He brushed the hands harshly and glared at Aomine. He was thinking hard. Weighing his options. He knows that the guy won't easily back off. He still had to complete this job of him regardless of whose involve.

Kise breathe heavily. His eyes are red. He seemed to have calm down a bit and talk as if there was no outburst that happened.

"It shouldn't be so hard right. I'll just have to play the damsel in distress waiting for the prince to rescue her. I'll just have to sit in the corner while you catch the culprit. Is that what you're saying?" he didn't wait for a reply. "Don't worry; I can pull a stunt like that. After all I've been in front of the camera for years. If you have nothing to say I'll be heading inside." Kise get off the car and proceeded inside the house. When he reached his room and closed the door, his knees gave up on him and he fell on the floor.

"This is too much. Just fucking damn much!" He curled and embraced himself while resting his head on his knees. He started crying again. How long should he endure? All he ever wanted is to be loved. Is that too much to ask for?

* * *

**A/N: **HeLLo everyone! I took my time again, didn't I? I had to attend to some things and truthfully, the idea for the 4th chapter didn't fall into my head until two days ago. I don't know if there's much on this one. I presented the POVs of the bad guy and the manager as you've read. I know you're thinking who could be the antagonist is but let's have him play in the shadows for now, ne? I wanted to ask if the story's coming out slowly. Should I speed it up (talking of the story itself, the flow, not the length of time I'm publishing the chapters)? Just to say I have no idea how long this story will run, how many chapters will I write more. ^^ I'm just as clueless as you guys. Idk where it may lead and what more can happen. Leave it to the imagination. I hope I'm not disappointing anyone. So I'm asking again to please bear with me.

Oh and Kise broke down. I was affected when I was writing that part. He's so pitiful and I wish I could have punched Aomine myself. Ah! I can do that next time. LOL. Seriously, it's one of my favourite cut. Feeling Kise's emotions and placing him in such dreadful situation is a treat for me. I should write more of that kind. *S/M-mode activated*

So, how do you like this chapter? I would have wanted to include something that has a bit of action for instance but I think it'll kind of sway the emotion on the entire chapter. Or it's just me thinking that? Anyway, Let me read your thoughts. Again, my gratitude for the reviews! ^^ I'm really ecstatic when I read them. Thank you for reading this fiction! Hope you can all appreciate this latest chapter as well.


	5. In Kise's Perspective (The Past: Part I)

**Title:** Take Me Back Again

**Rating:** M (IncLudes sex and probably violence in Later chapters)

**Pairing:** Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta

**Warning:** Self-edited and unpredicted sway of mood of the story on every chapter.

**Disclaimer:** The wonderful KnB isn't mine. Though the AoKise pair belongs to me in my dreams.

**A/N:** This is my first fiction, so please forgive me for the mistakes and any confusion I may cause. I'm still grasping on how to deliver a good story. Will update if I can whip something good enough and I do get boosted from the reviews. *grins*

The entire chapter is mostly (all) in Kise's POV guys. :) Aomine's wiLL be in the next one, for some parts. Both are in the past. Let's Leave the present for now and stride together through the history of these guys that resulted to what we have in the current phase. We'll get right back in track after we clear what really happened back then.

* * *

_Kise has always thought that living a blissful and wonderful life is a hard goal to achieve and something he would never have the chance of experiencing. Since he was a child he was craving for love and affection that no one has ever given him. His parents don't bother much by his existence just as long as he brings money in their household. Every night when he feels too exhausted to even sleep he wish that someone will embrace him and let him feel the warmth of being comforted. Little things in life don't come as easy as he used to think. So in his childhood he learned that no one's gonna bother with him if he's not of any use to them. But everything changed when he met Aomine. The guy that changes all of his perspectives. The guy whom he adores and idolized. He's a carefree soul, one that he always wanted to be. Someone that's like freely flowing with life. A whole new entity that kindled so many new emotions in him. He started dreaming a happily ever after with him. He's admiring the guy from afar for so long. Gazing at his smiles pretending that those are all meant for him. It's still a miracle how they became friends, as close as siblings. They shared so many moments of happiness. Simple matters were brought a whole new life. And he can never be thankful enough for those. Until he felt the greed. The manipulation over Aomine. The lust, the love, the addiction, the possession. Day by day it gets stronger. It engulfs him and almost ate him alive. He never looked at Aomine the same way as he did before. But he managed to hide that fact even if it felt like a monster is taking over him just by the mere sight of Aomine. His nights were filled with thoughts of Aomine getting intimate with him, sharing his passion, his heat and desire. Yet all remained as a delusion. He never had the courage to confess. He's a coward who was satisfied with what they have. He feared that Aomine will be disgusted and leave him all alone. He's scared to live the life he had before. So he clings to what he has. Only to fall deeper while his feelings becoming stronger. Little by little he discovers facts about Aomine. Small things that make him happy, stupid stuffs that make him laugh and matters that irritate or makes him mad until he can read every emotion behind his every action. But when he thought it'll be just the two of them, just him who knows Aomine more than anyone, him who takes his interest and most of the time of the guy he love, he became aware of a character named Kuroko Tetsuya. It started when Aomine brought the name in their conversation once, then twice, then thrice until Kise lost count of how many times the topic Kuroko control their chats. Kise couldn't miss the spark on Aomine's eyes whenever the name is spoken. How his spirit lights up if they were talking about him and he fears it. How this Kuroko Tetsuya effortlessly steals every piece of Aomine from him. How the little guy started to shatter Kise's every bit of happiness. He knows then that he's defeated. He can never be in the same league as that Kuroko in Aomine's life. He cried every night thinking what he should do. The grasp he has on Aomine is slacking and a moment will come that he may not notice that they're totally out of each other's reach. That's when he made that choice. He knows its low of him to resort to such an idea but has he ever had the choice? _

_One fateful night, he decided to cross the threshold, to go through another phase, to enter and make his fantasy a reality. He drugged Aomine, taking control of his rationale. He knows Aomine will never ever dared to make a move on Kuroko for he value the guy, he treasure him and holds him dear to his heart. But who knows what may happen in the future? Aomine, just like him, may not hold it any longer and do something drastic just like what he is doing now. And when that time comes, it will be too late for Kise to do anything. How many times did Aomine converse with Kise about how much he loves Kuroko? How that miniature of a man brought upon the happiness and reason why Aomine look forward on waking up every single day. During those moments Kise holds back even he wanted to scream to shut Aomine blabbering non-stop about the small guy. But he has learned to be happy for Aomine's sake. Numb himself from the pain stabbing him in praises he utters about that guy. But who would have thought that he'll reach his limit. Even he himself was surprised by this decision. Tonight everything will change or so he hopes. He invited Aomine in his flat giving him the reason that something's bothering him about his work. He knows Aomine will just shrug the offer because he was never interested on Kise's job. But Kise used every ounce of charm he has, every bit of those acting lesson he learned just for this one night and luckily Aomine gave up. Kise prepared everything he needed. The drug which he acquired through this guy whom he doesn't want to have anything to do with. But he was left with no choice. Although the man pestered him where he will use the drug he refused to say anything. This will be his deepest and darkest secret. During the time they were drinking the conversation was mostly of Kise, rumbling his made up lies to kill time and Aomine was sitting there looking so bored to death. He slipped the drug on Aomine's fifth can of liquor. He knows for a fact that Aomine can hold his alcohol but what if he just passed out even before the usual amount he takes. He was watching intently while Aomine drank the beer with the drug. Waiting for it to take effect and he thought it took years before Aomine slowly lose it. Kise drank his share while observing how Aomine will react to the drug. He knows it's something that can entice a person, arouse his sexual desire, and needless to say fuck like crazy, like a wild animal to satiate his body needs. Kise's stirred up, he was waiting for Aomine to make a move patiently. Like a prey wanting to be devoured. He's scared yet excited. What occupies his mind most is how it will feel to have Aomine inside him, how to be claimed by this man and how to be possessed by him. He gives no damn if Aomine takes it rough and extreme. It didn't take long, now he's looking at Aomine who has his eyes closed, brows creased and his breathing laboured. Ah the drug must have taken effect. That was quite fast. Kise bit his lower lip. He's having second thoughts now that their almost there. What if Aomine hates him after this? What if he starts avoiding him and denies his existence? Will he be able to bear it? Will he be satisfied with a night in exchange of forever that he may stay by his side? While drowning in his thoughts Kise didn't noticed that Aomine's standing right in front of him. His eyes are fiery, with a look of longing. Kise wonders if Aomine can tell who he is or is he in hallucination that he may be Kuroko, the person he's most willing to be with at the moment. Right there and then Kise throw all of his reasons and doubts. He stands in front of Aomine touching his face, tracing every line and contour of the guy he loves. His hands roam the sturdy body, the well-built specimen of a man. He impatiently undresses Aomine. His hands are shaking while unbuckling his belt and when he brushed with the aroused manhood, he felt that he will explode any minute. He holds back, determined to give pleasure. He kneads every muscle, lick every inch of his skin. He admires and worships the body in his hands. He then tore the last piece of cloth that covers the most intimate part. He gulps at the sight. A magnificent sight to behold. He kneels on the floor, oblivious that they weren't even in his bedroom. The cold air embracing their burning bodies. The quietness that will soon be joined by their pants and moans. Kise licks his lips preparing to engulf the hotness and hardness of Aomine's shaft. He started licking, swirling his tongue around, pressing on the tip. He heard Aomine's growls. It's music to his ears. He began to increase the pace. Taking more and more on every suck he gave. He felt the hands tug on his hair, pushing his head to receive more in. He gagged yet he didn't withdraw. If possible he tried to place the entire length on his small mouth. Kise held on Aomine's side, getting strength to keep his position while Aomine did thrust in a subtle violence. It was not long when he felt the pulsing member on his mouth, mere second before it release the fluid of satisfaction. When he felt the explosion it was like he saw fireworks himself. He swallowed it all up till the last drop. It tasted heaven on his lips. When he looked up, Aomine's eyes are still closed, he was breathing heavily. Kise get rid of his own clothes, his own member aching to be touched and caressed. He held onto it, began stroking while visualizing its Aomine's hand giving attention to him. Aomine's eyes flew open when he heard the sound Kise was making. The blond was taking care of his erection, moaning softly; legs spread wide, face flushed. The sight is enough to send another reaction down his body. He approached Kise, sat on the carpet facing him. His hand joined Kise's. A moan escaped from the blond's lips and Aomine kissed him. It was long, hard and needy. Their tongues collide, playing with each other, searching the unfamiliar domain they were. Aomine placed Kise's hand on his newly awakened shaft and in turn he paid his undivided attention on Kise's, his hands taking charge. They're attending to each other's need, faster and faster mouths occasionally meeting for some dynamic kisses. At almost the same time they reached the seventh heaven. Spurts flying across their bodies. Kise rests his forehead on Aomine's shoulder, placing gentle bites as soon as he recovered from that earth-shattering experience. He embraced the tanned guy silently conveying the need to be taken hoping he picks up his intention. He won't be satisfied only with that. He wants much more and Aomine heed his wish. He carried Kise to his bedroom, placing him carefully in bed. No words were uttered; their eyes speak for what they want at that moment. Soon Aomine joined him and this time the kisses they shared are passionate as if they were lovers for that night. The stroke of their tongue against each other, their lips molding in shape of the other, their breaths entwined, it's as if they can almost touch each other's heart. Aomine slowly pushed down Kise, topping him and now giving rein to his mouth to wander in the blonds' nicely built body. As expected of a model. His muscles are much more refined and there seems to be more of it in every bite. He nibbles, he taste, and he left marks all over him. He didn't stop until the man underneath him writhes in pleasure and is on the verge of bursting. He grabbed the erection to stop the climax that was about to happen and the blond was nearly in tears. To torture him more, he then trace a trail on his thighs, almost kissing his throbbing manhood, thus earning a muffled cry from Kise. His hands gripping the sheets as tight as he had his eyes closed. Kise wants to beg but before he can utter a word, Aomine unceremoniously take his whole length in his mouth. The warmth that surround Kise's member is overwhelming. Aomine slowly swallowed Kise's then switching to quick pace, continuously bobbing his head up and down until guy floored in bed reached the end of his confines. The warm juice that oozes in Aomine's mouth was now being shared by his hands. Just as Kise's recovering from his second trip to paradise, he felt Aomine's hands travelling in his backside. He spread his legs separately. The large hands which felt sticky, Kise blushed at the thought knowing that it's because of his cum, rub his buttocks one after the other setting them apart to get a glimpse on his opening. Aomine then pressed a warm and wet finger on the hole, breaching the entrance. Kise knows that it'll feel weird and it is very much so. He squirms but stays on his place. He wants this so much and he'll bear whatever sensation he might experience. The finger then became fingers. A couple of Aomine's long digits are now pushing its way inside, stretching the tense muscles, making room for a lot more huge thing that will penetrate Kise. The blond tried to relax while Aomine's doing a good job of loosening him up down there. Another finger was inserted and Kise feels so full. It hurts but it was overwhelming. It's a foreign feeling yet his body seems familiar to it that it doesn't require much time to adjust. When Aomine felt that it's enough, he withdraws his fingers and positioned himself, carefully locating the spot. He guides his own member on the slightly pulsating opening. He rubs the tip with the head of his own cock, a small amount of his cum making its way out lubricating the hole. He pushed the head with force until it made its way inside. Kise felt his mind blacked out. He look at what's happening below their bodies and learned that Aomine finally is within him. he wrapped his legs around Aomine and he slowly closed his eyes while feeling every bit of Aomine in his body as the tanned guy pushed bit by bit in a measured rate. When he has almost his entire length on Kise's hole he swiftly pressed hard till both their bodies joined completely. Even air won't pass between them. Kise couldn't suppress how he felt that time and bit Aomine hard on his shoulder blade. Aomine grabbed Kise's hand, placing it above their heads, gripping them tight as he started to move, slowly at first then quickly setting the pace up. The moans turned to screams and cries of pleasure. Kise saw that Aomine's eyes are closed but the expression on his face tells everything he needed to know. The tanned guy was enjoying himself, it was not just Kise who's in bliss. Both bodies covered in sweat, Kise managed to free his hands and wrapped it around Aomine making its way on the broad back. He knows that they're so close, the rapidity of Aomine's thrust are so fast that Kise had a hard time breathing. When he's about to explode, Kise silently mouthed the words I Love You in Aomine's ear, so many times before he reached his peak and the last uttered words were slightly louder than a whisper, so softly said that Kise felt Aomine's heart may have heard him. Then he melted in Aomine's body and lost consciousness, completely sated both his body and heart._

_Kise woke up when the sunlight peered through his windows blinding him. He slowly opened his eyes, thoughts all unfocused. It took a minute before everything registered at him, how his body felt at the moment, what happened last night and what caused it, the decision he made and all the lies and deception he did. He looked beside his bed and to his horror he saw Aomine lying there. He's still asleep. Everything then was real. He sighed. Now he's done for. Aomine will throw curses on his face, hate him and cut all of his ties with Kise. He won't be surprised if that will happen. He took a gamble and one that he doesn't have any chance of winning. He silently moves out of bed to take a shower. His hips feel that they were torn inside, feels battered and sore. When he observed his body he can make out bite marks and kiss marks all over him. Just how amazing was last night. He can't help the smirk that formed in his lips. The coldness of water brought him back to reality. His thoughts are dishevelled. He doesn't know how to face Aomine and what reasons will he speak. He truly hopes Aomine won't have any recollection of what happened between them. A wistful thinking on Kise's side. He finished quickly, crossed the room to get his clothes without throwing a look at Aomine. When he faced the bed, Aomine was sitting already, eyes holding Kise in his place. The intensity and fierceness are too much that it burns Kise inside out._

"_Ah, Aominecchi, you're a-awake! That's good. You p-p-passed out last night while we were d-dr-drinking and you puked so I had to clean your body. Yes, yes, that's why you're naked right?" Kise stuttered while trying to explain. He hopes in heaven that Aomine will buy it._

"_Cut the crap Kise. I know what really happened last night. I can still feel it. And I can see clearly. In my body." He was pointing on his shoulder. A bite mark, worse than any of what he had in his body was clearly visible on Aomine's tanned color._

_That made Kise blushed and frightened at the same time._

"_Aominecchi, I can explain. It's the alcohol, the alcohol. I wasn't aware of what I'm doing and things just got out of hand. I was feeling so hot last night and you were there and then- then—you know it. Ah, now that what's happened. We can forget all about it and pretend that it never existed in the first place. How about that Aominecchi?" Kise bit his lower lip while twisting his fingers._

_After all the mental preparation he had, he was not ready to lose this guy. He thought he had his heart prepared. He thought he can bear if Aomine will leave him. He thought that claiming his body once as his is enough. But he was wrong, in every bit of his plan. He can never let go of him. He won't hand him over to anyone especially to that Kuroko. He'll fight to death just to be with Aomine. He loves him so much that the mere thought of him is enough to bring him tears of happiness. He will stick to him forever until it's Aomine who'll throw him away. If Aomine asked him to go, he'll beg for another chance. He'll plead until he cries his eyes out. He will disregard his pride, everything he has just for Aomine to keep him. Even not as his Lover, even not as friend. Just as long as he can be by his side._

"_Aominecchi, the thruth is-"_

"_Kise, how do you like to be my fuck buddy?" The seriousness of his tone yet the ghost of a wicked grin were plastered on the guy's face. The face of the man he'll only love._

* * *

**A/N:** Hi everyone! *waves* When I was writing this chapter I was thinking that this Looks Like an entirely different story from what I've been writing till now. A bit too dark and I feel Like Kise's the stalker here. Don't you think so? And yep, finaLLy, my first attempt of a lovemaking scene. I chose to call it that way cause it was in Kise's perspective. I was quite satisfied since I believe I delivered it at the manner that I want: passionate and sLow, aLthough does that contradict the effects of the drug (I have no knowledge whatsoever to the effects, thus the outcome, but there's a trick around here *spoiler alert* :p)? Geez, but it consumes almost this entire instalment. Hope you didn't got bored of it. T.T Do tell me what you think about that specific part and advices are hoped for so I can improve. ^^

You guys have so many ideas on how should I discipline Aomine or should I say punish him. You hate him so bad, though I can't blame you guys. Now I'm wondering whether I should kill Aomine off at the end. *grins* This fiction will then turn into tragedy. Hmmm. So many things I wanna incorporate here. Of course I won't be letting Aomine off the hook so easily. He has to make up for everything. I hope I'm not dragging my story.

**CodePolaris**, thank you. I'm gLad that we share the same insight. Hehe. I personally love angsty stories. I'm on my way there right? :p **Kokicchi**, I know how you feel and as much as I hate how Aomine behaves, we can't Let any other man take his place ne?. They belong to each other and AoKise is my OTP. ^^ Again, my unyielding appreciation for all the reviews you've all given on the previous chapters. And as usual, all your upcoming reviews are very welcome and much awaited by yours truLy! :p


	6. In Aomine's Perspective(The Past:PartII)

**Title:** Take Me Back Again

**Rating:** M (IncLudes sex and probably violence in Later chapters)

**Pairing:** Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta

**Warning:** Self-edited and unpredicted sway of mood of the story on every chapter.

**Disclaimer:** The wonderful KnB isn't mine. Though the AoKise pair belongs to me in my dreams.

* * *

_Aomine is the kind of guy whom one can lace the words: straightforward, insensitive, and stubborn. Yet for the guy himself he chooses to think that he's just making things easier. No need for leeway and unnecessary conversations, no use for soothing and gentle expressions cause the result will always be the same. He's popular for being neither sweet nor caring. People call him brute, at the most a monster. But he's fine like that and so he never expected to be associated with a guy who not only looks as sweet and adorable as a candy wrapped in ribbons but an admired personality at that. Loved by the crowd, praised by his industry, adored by women and lust upon by everybody. Kise Ryouta is way out of his league. It came as a surprise when the blond approached him while he was eating in his favourite food chain one day. He thought that the guy just took interest of him for a while seeing that he's a whole new character from most people who surrounds the model. It stunned him when Kise proposed that he wants to know him more, for them to become friends. Before Kise got swarmed by the fans who noticed him to be the popular model, he apologetically looks at Aomine and grabbed a piece of his tissue inscribing his number. He then moved a bit from Aomine's table attending to those who were asking to have their pictures taken, his name signed on their belongings and his gorgeous smile flashed on everyone. Aomine's expression was puzzled while looking at the piece of paper. He shrugged and then kept it in his pocket while resuming his meal. That's how they had their first encounter that Aomine thought would be the last one too. _

_So, what is Kise doing in his house again? This troublesome guy! It became a habit that the blond will spend time in his place after work. He sighed. It must be a bad idea giving Kise a spare key. This guy is making himself too homey. Not that the fact irritates him but it concerns him a bit. Doesn't Kise have a place of his own? What about his family? But then again, being a model must be exhausting as well. He knows that Kise is also taking special classes so that he can earn his degree. Admirable. Both of them are still studying, but Kise is really taking his job seriously. Well he doesn't have anything against models in general but the job itself is not too much of quality for his taste. A tad frivolous. He approached the sleeping Kise in the couch. Looking at the pale face he can make out that Kise overexerted himself again but the soft aura doesn't leave his appearance. He looks delectable with his closed eyes ending in long lashes, his flawless nose, the thin, soft-looking mouth, the smooth skin. It makes him too delicious to look at and before Aomine lost his sanity and forgets that Kise is a guy and someone who considers him as a friend, he went off to his room to freshen up. When he was done he saw Kise calling someone on the phone._

"_Aominecchi, I took the initiative to order our dinner. I'm so hungry and all we had at the set was tea and sandwiches! I want real food! I know you haven't eaten yet as well." _

"_Know what Kise; you should try to learn how to cook so you can eat whatever you want when you get here, including my share. That's the payment for always crashing at my place."_

"_Ne, does that mean Aominecchi will let me stay here whenever I want and I got to use your stuffs?" Kise's eyes were sparkling._

"_Idiot. Aren't you too comfortable around here to be asking that question? Just make sure what you'll cook is edible the least."_

"_Oh! I will do my best. Thanks Aominecchi!" Aomine smiled to himself. Isn't Kise too cute? Makes one want to bully, er, rather pamper him. _

_With that, Aomine will always be awaited by food on his table courtesy of Kise. They shared meals, talk about random things, play video games together. The bond between them started to strengthen more, binding them in this unnamed relationship. He's not the type to call someone a friend so easily but with Kise, he believes that what they have surpasses the line drawn as friendship. Maybe it's more like I treat him as a pet? He grinned. Kise will sometimes ask Aomine small favours like going to amusement park, watching some silly movies and just casually take walk on the street. Of course Kise will be in a bit of disguise wearing cap and sunglasses to hide his face. Those times made him smile although he'll never admit it to Kise for the blond will surely squeal and shriek like a girl who just had a date with her special someone. But then again, moments like that won't always be the case. He got busy in his studies, he has his part-time job and he occasionally pay visit to his family since he was asked by his Dad to lend more time with them spending nights over their house more often than not. He knows he's neglecting Kise, who's diligently waiting for him in his house with food at his table and he unintentionally forgets to inform the blond about it. He's feeling a bit guilty but Kise should have known that they don't only have each other to live. They're close, yes, but they have their own lives outside the world where the two of them belong and Aomine knows in Kise's line of work he won't be in short supply of people whom he can be with. So the set-up continued and Aomine's worry over Kise evaporated. He's doing well in his part-time job, he makes his family happy and he has a new acquaintance in the name of Kuroko Tetsuya. The little guy amused him from the first time they met. He's has an exceptional reasoning, his way of thinking is mature and Aomine enjoys their little chats. Maybe he's craving for some fruitful conversation lately since all that he had are all pointless talks with Kise about his modelling career. Aomine snorted. He better stop thinking of the blond. Kise never did send him a message nor call him the entire time that haven't met so he assumes that there's no need to fret about anything. A few weeks passed and Aomine got the chance get back in his place. It's the same as ever. His fridge is full of food as well as the cupboard. It was Kise's habit to buy groceries. He really did take Aomine's demand to the heart. The house is spotless clean; maybe Kise hired someone to do the cleaning. He smiled. He missed having the blond around, he must admit it. He sent a message to Kise saying he's back at his place. It's not even an hour after the text when Aomine heard someone's getting in. Kise burst inside and jumped on Aomine, hugging him tightly. It surprised the taller guy for Kise never did that thing before, they never shared much physical intimacy but he guess that the model must have really missed him and so he pats the guy's back. _

"_Aominecchi, I'm so glad you're back. I really missed you!" Kise was actually sobbing._

"_Oi, why are you crying for? I'm here right? It's not as if I went in some faraway place. If you did miss me why didn't you even bother to call or send me a mail?" He was testing the blond and he was curious why the guy didn't contact him in his absence._

_Kise looked at him straight in the eyes before lowering his head down while speaking softly. "I want to do that so badly. I wanna call you every hour and send mails every few minutes but I know you won't like that and I don't wanna be hated by you. So I tried to hold myself back even though it's killing me not knowing what happened to you. You abruptly went off without saying a thing and it made me worry above anything else! What if something had happened to you and I have no idea what's been going on. It's slowly killing me." He spoke the last sentence in a whisper._

_Aomine tilted his head while observing Kise. His quivering lips and fresh new tears falling from his eyes is quite an adorable sight. So he affects Kise more than he thinks. He smirked._

"_Is that so? Don't fret. I'm fine and here I am in front of you. You can stop whining and prepare me some food. I'm famished and tired."_

"_Oh! Gomen. Let me whip up something." The guy hurriedly went to his kitchen rummaging for ingredients. "I'm glad I've decided to stock some food, since I don't know when you're going to be back. Just to be sure." _

_Kise can be so sweet like a caring girlfriend. _

"_Aominecchi, tell me what's been going on. We haven't seen each other for some time."_

"_Nah. There isn't anything special. I got busy with work and studies and my old man asked me to stay at our family house."_

"_Ne, that's all? But there must be something else!"_

"_There isn't idiot. What could have happen while I'm staying at my parents place? Everything's the same as ever."_

_Kise pouts. He doesn't believe Aomine. Looks like the blond is thinking hard what question to throw next._

"_How about work and school? Nothing unusual as well? Nothing new?" The blond insisted._

_Aomine considers for a moment before he can recall a specific guy who's been occupying his mind lately._

"_Ah, there's something, yeah. More like someone."_

_Kise turned his head so fast that Aomine thought he heard some bones cracked._

"_Eh really? Who got your attention? Is it a big-chested girl? I'm curious. Tell me, tell me!"_

_Aomine snorted. How dare Kise imply that he only goes after girls with atleast C-cup chest? Although that might be the truth. Anyway, why should he tell Kise about his affairs? The blond has nothing to do with it and even if he tells him, Kise doesn't know Tetsu and will never have any chance of encountering him._

"_No need. You don't know the guy and I bet you won't have any chance to meet him, or see him the least."_

_Kise pouts and leave whatever he's doing at the kitchen to sit beside Aomine. He nudges the tanned guy to spill it out._

"_Stop that Kise. I'm warning you. How about my food?"_

"_I won't be cooking unless you tell me everything!" Kise demanded like a child._

_Aomine sighed and gave up. The guy can really be so stubborn and he's so damn hungry!_

"_Alright. There's this new guy on my workplace and he happens to be studying in the same university as I am. So that's the reason why we talk often and I realize he's a pretty decent guy. He's miniature though but it makes him look so huggable like a plushy." He grins. Now he's thinking of such girly stuff. "Aside from that his face is usually expressionless yet the words that come out of his mouth are nothing worthless. It's refreshing talking to him about stuffs. He's a well-rounded guy and I do enjoy every minute I spent with him."_

"_Isn't that a bit boring for you?" Kise retaliate making Aomine frown._

"_What?"_

"_Because I think he's nothing special at all! He seems to be bland and just some average guy. I bet he looks average too, maybe below average even."_

"_Stop that Kise. You don't know him to say things like that."_

"_But that's what I think! Look Aominecchi, you better not get too close with that kind of guy or you'll be dull too! You should just hang out with me more often! We'll go to different places and I'll cook your favourite food! Maybe you should change your part-time job or better to quit so you can focus on your studies! What do you think? That's great ne?" _

_Aomine was pissed off big time. This idiot is talking nonsense again. And before he can stop himself he said things that are offending to Kise._

"_Aren't you an idiot really? Can you hear what you're saying Kise? To tell you honestly, you are nothing to match up against Tetsu. You maybe are some big-shot model but you're worth nothing. All you have is that face and body. You bore me to death whenever you start talking about those senseless modelling stints of yours. It gets me annoyed every time you speak of your job. You even call that a job? You're so conceited. Just because people around you spoil you that doesn't make you a better person. Never ever compare yourself with Testu. He's far superior to you. Remember that."_

_Aomine turned his back to Kise but before he can take another step Kise prevents him from doing so. Kise spoke in a trembled voice._

"_Aominecchi, that's harsh. I can't and won't give up my job. I'm happy whenever I'm doing it. _

"_Aren't you being contradictory Kise? I like my job too and you don't have any right to tell me what I should do or not. You're not my family and certainly not my lover. You're just some annoying brat who clings to me like a leech. Don't think you can order me around." _

"_That's not true right? Aren't we friends? Am I being a bother to you Aominecchi? Don't you like how I cook your food? Should I take more cooking lessons? Am I annoying Aominecchi? What should I do for you not to hate me? Tell me and I'll do it. Just please don't hate me! Please!" Kise was sobbing while pleading. If it's in another case Aomine might find the scene heartbreaking but he's mad and what Kise's doing is just making it worse._

"_This is what I'm saying! You're crying over the simplest things! Can't you take this like a man? In the first place, this shouldn't be a big deal that you'll cry. We just saw each other after some time and this is what you have for me? For goodness sake Kise, grow up. Do you think everyone will dote on you just because you're a goddamn popular model? God, I'm so sick of this! I'm going to sleep. Lock the door when you leave."_

_Kise was left with tear-stricken face. Hurt transparent all over his face._

* * *

_It's been a few days since Aomine last saw Kise. The blond was already gone when he decided to apologize for what he has said. But Kise should realize that he crossed the line the moment he uttered those things. That been said, he's feeling he's also at fault. Kise's like a kid, too sensitive and fragile. He's afraid that what happened between them might affect Kise more that he can handle it. He made up his mind and sends a mail to Kise. He'll await his response and then settle matters between them. An uneasy feeling keeps on creeping him. He's not used to the fact that Kise is not pestering him every chance he got. No annoying mails and phone calls every time he's free. It's a bit strange. He might actually be missing Kise's annoying behaviour and talk. He shrugged. It's all now up to Kise whether he got over the past confrontation or not. Though he prefer if there can be more space between them. Kise looks so much attached to him and he doesn't know what to feel. Somehow it's getting on his nerves, not in bad way but in a weird one._

"_Aominecchi!" Kise was shrieking the name he decided to adapt to address Aomine. The tan guy just got home after his part-time job and he was quite surprise to see Kise waiting for him outside the house._

"_Look I've brought some things for you. Snacks and uh, some magazines that you often read. I was really embarrassed while I was getting that from the store. Anyway, come on, let's get inside. It's cold here." Kise dragged him by his arm. _

"_Hey is this your house? You look much more at home here than the owner huh." Kise stopped walking and turned to Aomine, his face flushed yet worried. _

"_Eh. That's because we're good friends and I always spend time around here. "_

"_I guess you can say it like that, but first things first. I want to know if you got my mail. Ah, I think you got it seeing that you're here yourself. Just to say again, I'm sorry for the outburst that night but I hope you did reflect on what you've said."_

_Kise was speechless for a moment before he replied._

"_I did think about everything and maybe I really went out of the line. But that's because I care about you."_

"_Thanks. Can I have a small favour though?"_

"_Of course you can! Aominecchi can ask me anything and I'll try my best to comply!"_

"_If that's the case then, how about you don't come here too often?" Aomine moved for the kill._

_Kise's mouth literally dropped. His lips quiver before he can utter a word. "D-Do-Don't you want me t-to be h-here?"_

"_Uh, that's not really the case." Aomine answered uneasily. He doesn't know how to say it in a manner that won't be too hurtful to Kise. "I'm not casting you aside nor pushing you away. But it's something that I've decided for myself. A bit of distance is not too much to ask right? All I'm saying is don't come over here whenever you want. Give me a call beforehand. What if I have some other friends who decided to spend time here? Also I was thinking of inviting Tetsu some time sooner. "Aomine scratches the back of his head. He's half expecting Kise to cry and beg him not to do that. So it's a big shock that Kise managed to accept his request quickly and quietly._

"_If that's what Aominecchi wants then I'll abide to it. Well then, I'll be going for now. I think I'm a disturbance here. Bye." With that Kise went off leaving Aomine puzzled. That was easier than expected and Aomine went inside._

_The following days were peaceful and quite although a part of Aomine's half-expecting to see the blond in his house whenever he comes back. There's no food that waits him on the table. He really got used on Kise's cooking. He's getting back on ordering bento and eating burgers like he used to now that Kise isn't coming over. Yes he did tell him not to drop by every time but he didn't say not to come anymore nor not to call him or send mails. That blond is really troublesome. If you don't explain things thoroughly he will misunderstand your intention. He sighed and decided to watch something on TV. He was flipping through the channels without anything to catch his interest when his phone rang. Speak of the devil, its Kise calling him._

"_Oi, what's up?"_

"_Aominecchi, can I you come over here tonight? Do you think you can spare me some time?"_

"_Tch. Troublesome. Why?"_

"_..."_

"_Kise, you still there?"_

"_..Y-yes! Uhm, I do have some problems about work and I was thinking that I need to talk to someone about it. I know you don't want to hear of those things so maybe coming over here isn't a good idea after all. I'm hanging up"_

"_OI! Don't hang up!" Aomine had to yell to stop Kise from ending the call. "That's fine. I'll come over. Wait for me." Aomine finished the call. That bastard. Kise knows that Aomine can't resist something like that especially when Kise uses that tone. Aomine can imagine the face Kise's making. He dashed to his room and changed clothes. Not over than five minutes he was already locking up his door and making his way on Kise's flat. It's rare that the blond ask for him to come. Maybe that guy is having trouble on his work. He can't back out now and he knows he have to bear with the whining of the model. This could be a long night. He sighed._

_Half an hour later, both of them are drinking and Kise was blabbering non-stop. He doesn't pay much attention to what the blond is saying but his thoughts are focused on the slight drunk face of Kise. His moist lips and the glowing face. Kise couldn't handle much alcohol, he knows but his alcohol tolerance is much higher than the model. So is this what Kise went all the trouble for? For all the petty stuffs again. What did he expect? _

_Aomine continued drinking can after can. After a while he was suddenly feeling strange. He shook his head and tried to compose himself. He was massaging his temple and was thinking of asking Kise whether he can get some meds for him. He was contemplating on saying the request but when he looked at Kise he was hit by a sudden urge to pounce on him and devour him. All thoughts flew away from his mind and he was only occupied by the lust building up inside him. He wants to kiss him hard till he can't gasp for air and roam his hands all over that body. The need to feel him is overwhelming. He was afraid that this would happen. Yes he knows that there are times when he fantasize over the blond but he pass that off by convincing himself that it's all because Kise's the closest to him. Yet as of the moment the feeling is overbearing that it hurts. He approached the blond and it came as a surprise that Kise is looking at him beseechingly. He cups the small face on his hand, caressed his cheeks before kissing those soft, luscious lips. It's like a burst of fireworks. His body's on fire and burned him the moment their lips touched. It was like coming home. They shared some passionate and long kisses that were interrupted by mere second to breathe in before greedily claiming each other's lips again. Kise came as a surprise. The blond looks so eager to please him and not a bit shocked by what they are doing? Is he that drunk? It's favourable for him. He needs a release now that he was like a wild animal. Both of them drowned themselves in pleasure till they are satiated. He claimed Kise's body as if it's his property. He showed him the pleasure of being taken. Kise looks so sexy. His body in sweat that glistened his form. The soft moaning and silent screams. His hands gripping the sheet and his eyes shut tight. The rocking of his hips and the tightness engulfing Aomine is tremendous. This is something beyond everything he had experienced. Far the most satisfying. He slept feeling that he had just the best night ever. _

_Morning came and Aomine was feeling a bit groggy. He looked around the unfamiliar room before it sinks to him what had happened. Kise was not on the bed. He can hear the faint sound of water flowing. He closed his eyes and think what should he do. Will Kise think this is just a moment when both of them were under the influence of what they drank? He doesn't want to lose Kise, especially not now after what happened. But he doesn't know what will make the two of them after this. Sure it'll be awkward and the blond may decide to avoid him. But isn't what happened consensual? There were no intimidation happened. He didn't push himself to Kise as how he sees it. The question is how to deal with it. Should he suggest that they ignore what happened and continue playing as friends? He was still in the middle of his thoughts when Kise steeped out of the bathroom walking in baby suit without glancing at him. He was naked and Aomine can make the kiss and bite marks he left on the model. Ah, he got rough. That made him feels superior though. Knowing it's his marks on Kise's body and not anyone. He blinked. Was that possessiveness talking? Doesn't he want anyone holding Kise aside from him? A sudden flash of imagination crossed his mind. Kise being taken by some unknown guy, giving him ecstasy. His face evident of the lust and pleasure. He gritted his teeth. He doesn't want that and he definitely won't let that happen. Finally Kise noticed him._

_Embarrassment and panic clouded his face. Kise started making excuses saying that he puked and when he didn't bought that, he resort on saying that it was the alcohol that made them do the deed. Kise looks adorable. He was stuttering and frantically strings the words to make lies. He knows what to do._

"_Kise, how do you like to be my fuck buddy?" _

* * *

Because of a certain review, I got a bit distracted. Might as well take this chance to say my piece about that. I do write mainly because **I WANT TO **and to share what I can, not for the **sole** reason that I crave for the readers to appreciate my work. That's why we have here the "UnLeash your imagination". Of course if you guys are please with my fiction that would mean everything to me. ^^ I have my own style just like any other authors in every corner of the world. So it's in each ones prerogative to choose the fiction they want to read. Why do you think there are fictions which are faved and followed and those that are not? It's because our **interests VARIED**. And you, saying what you've said in your review is very assuming, to speak for everyone around here. Oh well that's your opinion and you are entitled to say anything/everything you please as I do, **saphire644.**

Sorry for that, maybe I did say too much. But it really hit me and I have to admit that I got hurt. But as long as there's someone, even if it's only one person who still awaits my work, I'll be so happy to say the Least. So it's up to you guys. :) Please look after me. Thank you so much! Can I request **Blank Angel** to hug me and **CodePolaris **to pat my back? :p

Oh, almost forgot my explanation for this chap. Gomen. So it's Aomine's turn. It's purely coincidental that this one got more conversations than the previous chapter. Because I can't depict Aomine's thoughts purely in the manner as Kise's. I had the need to Let him talk and not reflect on his mind every time. Don't forget this is all in the past and that explains certain behaviour and way of thinking. People do change and it's clearly mirrored here as well in chap5. The next chapter will still be in the past. I hope you're not getting tired of this. But that might be the last and we can hop back in the present. ^^ And I will be using the style where words speak for themselves, not much of the conversation set-up (was reading the previous chapter and I felt that it suits more of my taste whenever I do things that way). Thank you for reading this fiction! Please leave your reviews again, no matter how harsh it is. Since it keeps me boosted and stirs more emotions in me and I have the chance to say things Like this. *grins*


	7. Kisses and Goodbye (The Past: PartIII)

**_Title:_**_ Take Me Back Again_

**_Pairing:_**_ Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta_

**_Warning: Self-edited_**_ (English is not my native Language) and unpredicted sway of mood of the story on every chapter._

**_Disclaimer: _**_The wonderful KnB isn't mine. Though the AoKise pair belongs to me in my dreams._

* * *

"_Kise, how do you like to be my fuck buddy?" _

Kise felt like time has stopped. Is he dreaming or is this a nightmare? Has the world gone mad? Never did he expect to hear those words, not even in his wildest and darkest dreams. To say that he's astounded is an understatement. It was way beyond what he's feeling at the moment. Even though what Aomine said isn't an offer to be his lover, still it came as a shock. He was expecting some harsh words or an explosion of rage, maybe a long discourse or plenty of degrading statements or an expression of the guy's pity on him for resorting to such action, but never a proposal like that. It's as if Kise was living in another realm at that moment. He looked at the guy in his bed. Aomine's body bathed in the morning sun. He looks like he belonged there. He is the man he loves. The man he always wanted to have. The man who occupies the every part of him. Aomine... Aominecchi... Daiki... His heart seems like it doesn't want to stop chanting the name as if commanding his lips to utter the words. He closed his eyes and ordered his heart to stop thumping. Calm down, he says within him. There were sparks on his nerves. He can feel the excitement. He doesn't want to think. But that's not the way it should be. He has to think about this thoroughly. He can't let emotions take over his reasoning, even if he wants to concede right that moment. How he wanted to jump on his arms and kiss him, knowing it's enough of an answer. But he won't do that. No matter how greatly he wanted to stay by his side indifferent of his position, he'll not succumb to his self-interest for he still hopes that one day they can be together as any lovers in the world could be. When Kise opened his eyes, a decision was made.

Aomine felt that it's a different person who asked that question to Kise but then he knows it's only the two of them in the room. He wanted to take back the words the moment it slipped in his lips. What made him do that? What made him asked Kise something like that? It's not because he had a taste of fucking with a guy. He has to say it felt really good. But more than that, maybe at the back of his mind he doesn't want any man to see how Kise looks when he's writhing in pleasure, how he begs to cum, how his face turns crimson with tears in his eyes, how he looks so sexy while ruggedly breathing beneath him. Again, the possessiveness, the urge to control and claim. Those feelings for Kise scares him. He was agitated and anxious. The blond would never consent on his request wouldn't he? It sounded more like of a demand if he's honest with himself. What would be of them after this? How about the camaraderie they have till now? Will it all be in vain, thrown aside because of his stupidity and selfishness? Even if Kise looks like he's carefree, he was never the type to play around. He hardly hears rumours about him even though he's too popular for his own good. His name was never scandalized. He was never involved in any relationship as far as he knows and what all other people say. And that's what made him so bothered. For sure Kise will hate him, saying how low of him to think of the model as a plaything, an outlet for his sexual desires. So what does he do now? Kise looks like he's thinking hard, his eyes closed yet his face looks so serene, not a bit of uneasiness to detect. Geez. Aomine was already preparing himself for the worst.

"Aominecchi?" Kise's tone was inquiring for the tanned guy looks lost in his thoughts just like him moments ago. What does he expects me to say, I wonder.

Aomine coughs to clear his throat and his train of thoughts. Focus, focus. He needs to concentrate on what Kise is going to say. Whether he screams at him or throws him things is fine.

Kise tilted his head. He knows what to say. "Can you let me consider this for a while?" A small sad smile evident on the blonds' lips. "I was shocked to be honest.I still am. I know you asked that because of what happened. If you're so serious with that, we should talk over this when we had our heads clear. Maybe you're just confused after that one time. So please, let's have a proper conversation. Anytime is fine, but not now. I know you understand where I'm coming from. I don't want to sacrifice the friendship we've built all through this. So if both of us can come up with a sound decision then we'll talk."

Aomine grunted. There seems something off with Kise. He was expecting a surge of emotion but none came. He grudgingly left the bed and head for the bathroom, but before he reached the door, he faced Kise.

"If that's what you want. Just don't let me wait for so long. I'm not much of a patient man." He placed a light kiss on Kise's slightly parted ones.

**/./**

Kise was vaguely tapping his phone. He's anxious. It's already been a few days after that incident. He blushed. That was like a dream come true although he's feeling guilty cause it was not consensual in the first place. Aomine's not in his proper self when they did that. That's why he doesn't want to nod his head on what the tanned guy had asked him. He was asking himself a question as well, ever since that happened. What made Aomine decide on his offer to be his fuck buddy? Surely, he has lots of women who are willing to share his bed. Maybe doing it with a guy seems more fun to him or just because it's a new experience. He knows Aomine only plays with women and even if he considers doing it with a man, Kise is certain his name wouldn't be on the top list. He felt his heart squeezed. He totally forgot about that guy. He bit his lower lip. Now what will he do? If Aomine gets impatient, he will lose the chance to be closer to him. The days that have passed means that the taller guy get more time to spend with that miniature of a man. He sighed. He has to come up with something or else everything that's been done will all go to trash. It's decided. In one way or another, his love weighs more and he'll use this risk to get Aomine's heart. Desperate as it may seem, didn't all those who're in love and have been in love at one point made a harsh decision for the sake of it?

Aomine was talking with Kuroko at the back of their school building when his phone rang. The screen flashed the name Kise. Ah, the blond must have had his decision. As for him, he didn't neglect it but he didn't bother himself either. Whether Kise agrees or not, it really is fine with him. To be honest, he was hoping that he'll decline for he can feel that it's unfair to the model. Also, Aomine sense that his feeling for Kuroko is not only confined in the world of friendship. Little by little he's growing fonder of this little guy and Kise's existence is confusing him. What does he take the blond for? A friend, companion, an amusement and now a fuck buddy? To put it in better words, he's at lost on how to handle his situation with Kise. Everything fell out of his hands after that night. He shook his head and sighed. There's no helping it, he was the one who should have put a stop on this but he did the other way around. Now it's complicated.

"Tetsu, I have to take this call. Wait for me." The light-haired guy just nodded his blank face while sipping on his drink.

"Kise. What's up?"

"..Er, are you busy Aominecchi? I would like to tell you something." The blond said.

Aomine looked in Kuroko's direction before answering. "Actually, I'm with Tetsu right now and classes are not yet over. If what you're gonna say can wait, let's talk later. Wait for me at my house."

"Oh." Kise can say that he is not surprise of what he have heard. "Ah, well then I'll drop by in your house later after I'm done with work. See you."

Aomine just looked in his phone. He shrugged. He sat beside Tetsu and passed the remaining time looking afar, thinking.

**/./**

Aomine came home late than usual. The lights were still off. That's odd. He was expecting to see Kise waiting for him. Maybe he changed his mind. Aomine felt a bit crestfallen with the thought. Isn't that for the better? He turned the knob of the front door and proceeds inside. He nearly stumbled when his feet caught something. He turned the lights on and found Kise's belonging scattered on the floor. He looked around searching for the blond and he found his subject lying in the couch, sleeping. This guy really. Have he really decided on that matter? He decided to not wake the blond and he then proceeded to his room. He quickly took a shower and went down to see what Kise has prepared for him. As usual, the meal is delicious. Is he imposing too much on Kise? He shrugged. He approached the blond and gave him a little shake.

"Kise, wake up."

"Ngh." Kise just moaned. Aomine sigh. He tried to wake the sleeping guy again.

"Kise, wake up already!"

"Hmmm, Aominecchi?" Kise yawned. "What are you doing here?"

"Bastard. I live here!"

"Eh?" Kise bolted up. "Oh gomen. I thought I was in my place." He rubbed his eyes. "I never sensed you come home."

"Because you were fast asleep. Are you exhausted?"

"A little. But leaving that, have you eaten already? Did you see the food I prepared?"

"Yes. I'm done. Thanks for the food. It was good." Kise's eyes sparkled with glee. Aomine sneered. "What? That made you so happy?"

"Of course! Knowing that you like my cooking is enough to make me pleased!"

"Heh. Maybe you can try to make it better?" Aomine teased. "Anyway, I thought you have something to say?"

Kise's face turned serious. He sat properly, facing Aomine. "I have. About what you've said a few days ago." He took a deep breath. "I accept your offer."

Aomine was taken aback. Did he hear it right? Kise wants to be his fuck buddy. He looks at the handsome face. Trying to find hesitation, lies or uncertainty. But he doesn't find any. Kise looks confident. "Are you certain about that? I can be very possessive. I'm not satiated too easily? I will ask for everything of you. Can you give me all that, Kise?"

If Aomine was trying to intimidate Kise, he's gravely mistaken. Kise has already made up his mind and nothing can make him waver. This will be the way to conquer Aomine's heart.

"You can count on me Aominecchi. I'll do my best to satisfy you."

"It's not only me we're talking about here. You're involve Kise. With that, I'm telling you that I can please you every time that you won't have the strength to even move a muscle." Aomine smirked when Kise blushed. The blond looks so delectable. Aomine crossed the distance between them to savour the lips that have been in his dreams all those days since he had a taste of them. Kise answered with the same enthusiasm, their lips danced in a rhythm only both of them can hear. Aomine deepened the kiss, rousing the blond to give more. Their hands have mind of their own to roam around each other's body, caressing, grasping and squeezing. When both needed to take in air, they parted.

Kise bit his lower lip. "Are we gonna do it now Aominecchi?" His eyes reflect lust. His body quivering slightly. The lips a little bruised and moist.

Aomine chuckled. "You bet we will Kise." And he pulled the blond to his lap, claiming those sinful lips again.

**/./**

It became a routine. Kise and Aomine can't get enough of each other. Whenever both of their schedule permits, they'll meet. Aomine's place, Kise's house or in a hotel. Doesn't matter where, as long as they release their desires. The two of them never bothered with anything else. Every meeting doesn't have much words, only actions in bed. But lately, Kise seems to be out of it.

"Oi Kise, are you getting tired of this set-up? Wanna quit it?" One time Aomine opened the subject.

The blond answered. "No! Everything's fine. I just thought we haven't talk much in a while and we don't even go out at all. We're always inside a room."

"Che! What do you expect? Can we have sex in a park Oh, we can. Do you want to?"

"Aominecchi! You know what I'm talking about!" Kise wailed.

"Tsk. What's wrong with being like this? Aren't you enjoying yourself?"

Kise shifted from his position. "Well I do, but I was hoping we can go out some time like before."

"That's a waste of time. It's better to spend those precious moments in sex."

Kise blushed profusely. When Aomine saw it, he decided to tease him more. "Heh. I know you like it this way. Moreover I discover more and more of you and your sensitive spots every time we fuck." He whispered while he licks the back of his ear. He felt Kise shuddered. Aomine's hand slide down Kise's manhood. "You see, just a little bit of this and you got hard. Now can you still think of going out than doing this?"

Kise replied in a strangled voice because Aomine's hand is working on his member. "Haven't you had enough? Ngghh!" The taller guy squeezed his now erected length.

"You should be asking that yourself now that you're more aroused that me." Aomine pulled Kise in a hot kiss making the blond forget his worry.

**/./**

Kise had a day off. He decided to invite Aomine to come over his house. He was contemplating what food to prepare. He dialled his number.

"Kise?"

"Hi Aominecchi! Would you mind coming over?"

"Right now?"

"Yes." Kise was crossing his fingers.

"I have to go somewhere. I can't come over today."

"But, where are you going? I rarely have any day off so I was thinking that I can spend this one with you."

"Don't be pushy Kise. I have to do something regarding work."

"Oh. Then I guess I'll just wait till you're done. Give me a call alright?"

"Sure." Aomine ended the call.

Kise was disappointed. Now what should he do with the rest of the day? He was all set of spending it Aomine but the guy is busy. Kise decided to go by himself. He might just watch a movie.

Kise's in a disguise to make sure people won't flock on him. He was absentmindedly walking in the pave way when he caught that familiar stance in a nearby cafe, it's back facing him.

Aominecchi...

He thought he was doing stuff related to work but it doesn't seem like that. Aomine looks he's having the time of his life. Kise even saw the shoulders shaking, an indication that the tanned guy is laughing. Who's with him? Kise subtlety strides near the place where Aomine is and he was shocked to see that the person with him is a small guy, with deadpan expression and strikingly light-blue eyes which can be none other than Kuroko Tetsuya. He felt his throat constricted, his heart stabbed. So Aomine did lie about his where about. He breathes in, trying to calm himself. He was about to leave when Kuroko said something making Aomine turn his face to him. He automatically smiled. Aomine beckoned him to come. Can Kise ask him what he's doing with Kuroko? Nah, he won't. What Aomine hates in the world is him prying on his affairs. He has learned long ago not to ask but to keep silent.

"Kise, what are you doing here?" Aomine asked.

"Nothing. I got bored so I thought of strolling around." He beseechingly looked at Aomine then to Kuroko. The taller guy got his message although he looks reluctant.

"Kise, this guy here is Tetsu, Kuroko Tetsuya. Testu, this is Kise." Aomine simply introduced them.

"Nice meeting you Kuroko-kun! I am dying to see you. Aominecchi always tell me things about you!" Kise said cheerfully while shaking the small guy's hand.

"Nice meeting you as well Kise-kun."

"Aren't you going somewhere else Kise? You should probably leave before people recognize you here."

Kise felt that Aomine is pushing him. He got the message. Aomine wants to be alone with Kuroko and he's a nuisance. He smiled to Kuroko and only looked at Aomine, his eyes saying something else before he left the two guys.

A few days later, Kise had to stay late in one of his photo shoot. It took a while before they can wrap it up. The weather's not too good as well. It was pouring hard and Kise doesn't have his umbrella. He'll take the cab but before that he have to walk a bit and in this condition he'll be soaked up before he can even open the car's door. He thought of calling Aomine and asking him to pick him up. He'll bribe the tanned guy with his favourite food and some warm loving. Kise grinned. How nice it is to curl up under the blanket, snuggling. He excitedly calls Aomine's number.

Aomine picked up. "Hello?" He grumbled in the receiver.

"Aominecchi! Please pick me up from work. I'll cook you something nice tonight. I hope you haven't had your dinner yet."

"What?! I don't want to. I'm too lazy to go outside under this rain. But you can go straight here."

"But please. I forgot my umbrella and I have to walk before I can get in the car."

"Che! Ask someone there. I'm sure there's got to be at least one guy who'll willingly take you anywhere you want. I'm hanging up."

Kise only managed to look at his phone. Aomine can really be cruel. He brushed the thought off and asked anyone around who has an extra umbrella. He'll still be going to his place. The urge to see Aomine is so strong that he can take the heavy rain.

The blond was almost at Aomine's house when he saw at the other side of the street with an umbrella in his hands. Ah, so Aomine was waiting for him. He giggled. He was about to call him when he saw that we was not alone. With his side is Kuroko. They are squeezed under the small space; Aomine making sure the small guy won't be drenched. Kise was rooted on the spot. Aomine did lie again, for Kuroko. He wants to hear his explanation. Kise called Aomine's phone.

"Kise, what do you want?" Aomine was slightly shouting over the rain.

"Aominecchi, what do you prefer to eat?"

"What?! Ah, dinner. No, don't come over. I'll be going out."

"What? But I'm already—"

"I said don't come. Bye." He saw Aomine guided Kuroko

Kise was thunderstruck. He was ignored like that. Pushed aside like that. He forgot that it was raining. His hands were numb dropping the umbrella. He was burning, with rage or self-pity he can't place. Maybe both. The rain kept pouring. He was soaked. Hot tears kept flowing, washed by the rain. He wished that it can wash away the pain as well.

**/./**

Lately, Aomine's having this feeling that Kise is being clingy and needy. That puzzled him. He's not finding it silly, but cute. Maybe something is wrong with his brain. If that was before, he will surely be irritated but little by little he's getting used to the blonds' eccentricities. And that, in all honesty is scaring him. He intends to make this relationship purely physical, no emotions involved. Maybe he should try to keep a distance between them. He's afraid that he'll get pulled on the blonds' flow. He should seek some advice from Kuroko, the only rational person that will surely understand him.

**/./ **

Kise can feel Aomine distancing himself. He can't get a hold of him these days and frequently, Aomine lies. What could be the reason? Is it because of Kuroko? Or maybe because he's way too clingy. Is he gripping him so tightly? But that's just because Kise's afraid that once he take his eyes off him, he'll be gone in a second. Lately, Aomine doesn't spend time with the blond. He has all the kind of excuses. Work, studies, stuffs and everything. Kise feels like he's being cast aside. He's not on Aomine's list. He's just someone whom he gives attention to when he feels like it and only scrap of his time. More often than not, they only meet to fuck, unlike before where he can ask the tanned guy to escort him when he wants to go to some place unnoticed. Aomine sure looks nothing like that kind of guy, but he can be sweet. He'll grudgingly accompany him yet he'll always make sure that the blond is having fun taking his time to enjoy the rare occasions where he can be free from the limelight. But now, whenever he makes requests, Aomine will shun it and Kise cowardly accepts that. He won't talk back. Is this all because he loves him? Enough that he bears all pain? Enough that he lets himself look pitiful? Enough that at some point he feel disgusted and shameful? Enough that he can't say he's happy anymore? For some time now he'll only be called when the taller guy is on the mood for sex. They will share some intense moments but after that Aomine will turn his back and sleep. There were no murmurings of sweet nothings, no warm hugs, no light kisses, no conversing of their daily lives. He didn't even ask Kise how was it or if Kise felt good himself. No it was always like that. Aomine was being inconsiderate and there are times Kise attends to his own need for release after Aomine felt satisfaction himself. He'll take care of himself, crying. Only after Aomine felt satiated, then he'll stop leaving Kise to manage what he should have done as part of the ritual. Kise will silently cry. Sobbing on the pillow to muffle the sound. He'll weep so much that his eyes are puffed when morning comes and his head throbbing. That's how degrading it was. But Kise didn't give up. He was still hoping that it will change someday. That Aomine will come to love him for Kise always gave his all. It's not just his body that Aomine is claiming every time they fuck but his heart and soul as well. He tries to put everything he failed to say in words through his body. How he strokes and caress Aomine's body, they spell his love. How he bestows Aomine's lips with kisses they were all enclosed with his affection. How he screams his name, it was all spoken with worship. But Aomine didn't notice anything at all. He's in his own world and so he missed the tears that falls for the love that the blond has for him. All of it was purely physical for the tanned guy. Kise knew that it'll be like this from the beginning, but he ignored the small voice saying it was wrong to commit in a relationship akin to this. And now he's reaping what he sows but blame isn't something he has in mind. No, he'll fight till the end and tonight he can see the last part of this charade. Who'll win, who'll lose?

**/./**

Kise hints that Aomine will confess to Kuroko sooner or later. Aomine definitely spends most of his time with that guy. The last conversation he heard between the two was a while ago when he was in Aomine's house. He skilfully eavesdrops, not that it's his intention, only when he heard that it's Kuroko that Aomine's talking to. Aomine asked Kuroko to meet him because the tanned guy has some important things to say. That brought apprehension to Kise. He's guessing something is about to happen tonight. Something big. Something unavoidable. His heartbeat raced faster. He has a lucid idea that Aomine will spill what he's feeling for the small guy and Kise will completely be out of Aomine's life. Is he ready for that? He hasn't even said his piece yet. He feels like he's standing at the edge of a cliff. The choices left are to jump off or to turn his back and walk away. If he chose the latter, then he accepts defeat. Leaving Aomine, all of their memories, his untold feelings, and his heart. If he chose the former, he should be ready to accept whatever might happen next. Aomine will probably hate him, loathe him or worst, avoid him and deny his existence for life but at least he got to say what's in his heart all this time. He won't have any regrets because he was able to convey his unrequited love. So he has decided to take the chance.

"Ne, Aominecchi, do you have any plans tonight?" Kise inquired the moment Aomine ended the call.

"Yes. This one's important so don't wait for me. I won't be home till its early morning or maybe till the next day."

"Is that so? Who are you meeting and where?"

Aomine stared at Kise for a while but answered nonetheless.

"It's Tetsu and it'll be in a family restaurant around the university."

"Hmmm. What time then?"

Aomine's brows creased. "Why are you asking? You planning to go with us? There's no way I'll allow that. You better get your ass off here. I'm gonna take a bath."

"Eh, eh. Tell me what time are you meeting that guy?! I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me."

"God, Kise, you're behaving like a child again." Kise pouts. Aomine shakes his head. " Alright, alright. 8 PM, happy now?"

There's a big smile plastered on Kise's face. "Yep!"

"Now shoo! Go home."

Kise grinned. "Thank you! That's all I need to know. Enjoy the night!" the blond bounced off his house.

"Troublesome, really troublesome." A small smile was playing in Aomine's lips.

** /./**

Kise kept practicing what he wants to say. He can't even recall how many times the words run through his head to the point where he memorized each and every one of them. He doesn't want to do it that way. He prefers to say what he wants from his heart. But he's afraid that he'll forget it right at the moment when he should be speaking his lines. Yes, all of the preparations are for this moment. He will confess his love to Aomine before he can do the same to Kuroko. He's hoping against hope that his feelings can sway Aomine even a bit and can make him think twice. All is not yet lost, Kise told himself.

The blond arrived at the restaurant that Aomine mentioned. He scanned the place looking for familiar faces. Not taking much time, he saw Kuroko sitting in a far corner table for two. He approached the small guy, coughing a bit to announce his present. Kuroko looked up; mildly surprise to see Kise and not Aomine.

"Mind if I take a seat?"

"No, please do Kise-kun."

Kise sat down his back facing the entrance door. He tapped his fingers lightly on the table. It was Kuroko who broke the silence.

"It's nice to see you Kise-kun. Aomine-kun has told me so many things about you."

"Did he really? I wonder what he talks about me."

"I can't go on details for there's so much. But all I can say is that guy is definitely fond of you."

Kise was taken aback at what Kuroko said. He was not sure if he should believe the words from the guy who's a rival. But he can't help but feel pleased if that's true.

"Hmmmm. Are you not wondering why I'm here Kuroko-kun?"

"Not really. I think I might have a vague idea but I can't assume. Your choice to be here is timely though. Aomine-kun told me that he has something of utmost importance to say that can't wait anymore. You have any thoughts on what that may be?"

This is what Kise's been afraid of. It seems that Kuroko is expecting Aomine to confess and by the looks of it, the small guy might be thinking of accepting Aomine's love. Shit! Now what should he do? Kise thinks fast for possible hindrances that he can implant to prevent Aomine from confessing or for Kuroko to refuse the tanned guy.

"Ah Kuroko-kun, I'm not that bright so I have no idea on what Aominecchi may be thinking now. But you know what, Aominecchi loves my cooking. He always requests me to cook for him! He acts like a man but he's more of a child. He wants me to spoil him every time were together. He doesn't show his cute side but he definitely has it! We often go to amusement park or the aquarium and we eat outside a lot. Isn't he really an adorable person?"

Kise was talking animatedly, and at some point exaggerating, of all the things that Aomine and him did together. Kuroko was just in his usual deadpan face. Kise continued his monologue but it's making him feel that he's losing it. His goal is to make the small guy jealous over him but it seems that Kuroko was not affected at all. He decided to take it seriously. He dropped his voice and looked at the light-blue eyed guy in front of him.

"Kuroko-kun, you know how close we are, Aomine and I? We're not like your usual mates. We're in a different level, different phase. We're fuck buddies." He said the last sentence in a slow whisper, waiting for an impact. That does it. Kise saw Kuroko made the slightest of flinch while his were eyes widening in surprise or disgust, Kise can't tell. He pushed it more. "Yes, and do you know we're planning on living together? After all, he can't get enough of me or my cooking." Kise smiled smugly. "So, what do you think? Isn't that just the perfect plan? Aomine hasn't said something yet but I can feel that it's the only way this relationship will be going. He and I living under one roof, me cooking his meals and the one to greet him after work. Ah, just the perfect husband and wife right? Maybe he wants to tell you all about this, the reason for this meeting. Aomine regards you as his friend, maybe best friend? It's fine for me. Maybe be wants you to be informed."

Kuroko sat there emotionless before he said "I'm not bothered with any of that Kise-kun. There's something more significant than what you've said and should be your main concern."

"What do you mean? Doesn't all the things that I've mentioned enough for you to keep your distance from Aomine? From us?" Kise can feel that he's shaking.

Kuroko shook his head, his eyes reflecting sympathy. "I don't know what you're saying or what you're aiming by mentioning those things. But if that's what distressing you the most then I pity you Kise-kun. There's something that you have to be sure of first before you plan things ahead."

"Well, why don't you enlighten me then?" Kise asked mockingly.

"It's not in my place to say. I believe you yourself should have figured that one first before everything."

Kise heaved a sigh to calm himself. He's at the end of his rope. He doesn't have any idea on what Kuroko is making him feel. Is it because that small guy is confident that Aomine likes him and not Kise or maybe Kuroko already knew all about it? Is he secretly taunting him, laughing inside, scorning him for stooping low?

"I don't need you to preach. You think I'll end what I have with Aomine just because of what you've said? No, I won't let you have him. He'll be happier with me."

"That's not what I—" Kuroko was saying something when he's interrupted by a presence that stood behind Kise.

"Kise, what are you doing here?!" It was Aomine. His expression a mixture of shock and something else unreadable to Kise. Was that fear and anxiety?

"Ah, Aominecchi, let me explain. I was just passing by because you said you're gonna meet Kuroko-kun here and when I saw him I decided to drop in. We were just talking. You haven't mentioned that you do talk about me with Kuroko. Aren't you such a sweet?" Kise teased Aomine.

"Shut up, Kise. What have you been spouting? Utter nonsense again? Your modelling escapades or your stupidity?"

"How mean! I was sharing some stories about us with Kuroko-kun. I'm sure he'll find those entertaining."

Aomine's eyes widened. "Don't tell me you told him about 'that'?

"Hmmmm. What 'that' Aomine? You better say it directly or I can't comprehend. You're playing with words."

"Geez! About that! Us being, you know, sex friends." Aomine mumbled the last two words.

"Ah, I think I tackled that one." Kise grinned, making Aomine looked beyond shocked.

"God! Are you really an idiot? That's not something you can tell to anyone."

"But that's just the truth ne? I'm giving Kuroko a glimpse of our wonderful bond. Also, isn't it high time that you consider us living together after all this time, after all the things we've done?"

Aomine frowned. "What are you saying Kise? Are you losing your mind?"

It was Kise's turn to look puzzled. "I'm all sane, thank you. If you want me to explain it more, I'm glad to do so. We've been having sex for a while now. I'm practically living at your house. We enjoyed each other's company, at least the way I see it. I cook for you. I help you with the chores. Isn't just the right thing to do is to be under the same roof?"

"So you're expecting something from this Kise?" Aomine smirked. His eyes have the look of taunting Kise. However Kise looks like he's been pondering over something.

"I suppose I am. Isn't that just the normal thing to think of? So when can I going to move in your place?"

"Woah- Wait a moment. Let's talk outside. This is not something we can speak of with someone listening. This is between us." Aomine grabbed Kise trying to drag him off the place but Kise brushed his hands off. He faced Aomine, his eyes stern.

"No. We're going to talk, right here, right now. He'll be listening to every word." He points at Kuroko who was watching them the entire time. "I'm tired of playing this game. I'm sick of being pushed aside every time. I don't want to disgrace myself anymore than this. I think I deserve to know where my place is in your life. What am I to you Aomine? How long should I whore myself before you say you lo—" Kise gulped. He caught himself the last moment before he exposed his true feelings. He has yet to hear Aomine first. Things might take a turn if he chose to hear his side before he can tell his. "So I'm expecting you to say the truth, after all your _dear_ Tetsuya is listening." He said mockingly.

Aomine seem to have lost his nerve. "Fine! If you want to hear it, I'll give it to you! First of all, I asked you to be my fuck buddy. I never said you and I are gonna be lovers. So if I want to fuck someone else, it's in my perfect liberty to do so and you have nothing to say about that. You know that you can decline whenever I call you to come over but you never right? Because you want it and I never ever force you, not even once. I've never even heard any complaint from you and now you're having this against me? Fuck it Kise! Did you turn into a girl while we're having sex huh? You're so melodramatic! That's what I hate about you! Yes I asked you to cook for me but aren't you the one who's always at my place? Living together with you never once entered my mind. Who wants to live with an annoying brat like you? You're too clingy, too loud, and too exuberant that it irritates me every time. The likes of you were never my type and will never be. If you've never been so shameless not to push yourself on me, we should not be having this conversation at all! What more do you want to know huh? Tell me!" Aomine was breathing heavily.

Kise wasn't sure what to feel at that moment. Hearing Aomine's revelation brought tears to his eyes. So there's nothing to it then. He was being so assuming as to think that they can be together. His heart tightened. He's having hard time breathing. He wants to say something but he can't pull the words out of his lips.

"Aomine-kun, you don't have to be so harsh. I believe that the two of you can settle this matter in a better way." Kuroko decided to speak.

Aomine snorted. "No. Let this airhead know his place. Who does he think he is, planning things by himself? " Aomine shook his head. "You're mad Kise. Did you lose some screws huh?" The tanned guy looks at Kise in a pitiful way.

Kise was shaking. He shut his eyes tight. "Aominecchi, is that really the truth? Do you only see me as your sex buddy? I thought that after all this time you might be feeling something for me." Kise opened his tearful eyes. "I've always loved you Daiki. I've always been looking at you. I've always yearn for you. I've done all those things because of love. I consented to that offer because I thought that through it, I can make you fall for me. I always crash at your place to see you, no matter how exhausted I am, I still find a way to go to your place just to catch a glimpse of you. I studied to cook because you told me to. All of my efforts are for you Daiki. All of it. But I guess I failed huh. Big time." Kise laughs while his tears keep cascading in his face. "How stupid of me. To hope for something like that. I should have known from the start. That you'll never look at me the way you look at Kuroko. Yes, for some time I've decided to follow you. Call me a stalker, I don't care. I want to see who's the person that effortlessly caught your attention, your heart. You know what, every time I see you with him, you have _this_ look at your face. The look of someone in love. Did I know back then that I don't have any chance to have you for myself? Maybe, but I shook off that negativity. Because when you're in love, you just don't give up so easily without having a fight. So I bear with it. You call me when you want to have sex, I come over. But you don't know just how many times I think not only twice, but ten times whether I should keep on complying. Again, because I love you and the only way to let you feel that is through my body cause you never look at me like an equal. Never the someone that you can love. Never the one that you can keep on your side, the person you want to spend your life with. I was never your choice to be the one whom you can share your laughter with, your tears, your childishness, your cute side, your weakest and strongest point, and your happiest and memorable moments. I was never the one. I was just your fuck buddy, yes, that's all that I am to you." Kise was trying to keep himself from crying hard but he just can't. All of it just poured out on him. Too much. Too damn much. His vision is blurry because of tears. Is there a need to hear more? Aomine has said enough that will last a lifetime of pain for Kise. He doesn't want to hear anything more because he can't bear it. This is the end. What a cruel way to finish things. He never imagined that it'll be like this. The hurt that he feels is nothing beyond his imagination.

Aomine was rendered speechless. Kise's confession was startling. He doesn't even know how to react. The blond looks hurt, more than hurt. He looks wounded, shattered, wasted. And it's his fault. He was not aware that Kise's feeling that way for him. Because Kise was always behaving so carefree, he never knew when he's serious or not. And when did he have the look that he loves Kuroko. Surely, he adores the guy because he is simply refreshing. But not enough that he can occupy his mind unlike the blond. If he truly loves Kuroko he should not have asked Kise to be his fuck buddy. He should have directly confessed to the small guy right away. He has said those hurtful things because he was provoked. He never meant half of it.

"Kise, I didn't mea—" Aomine started to explain himself, his behaviour but Kise cut him off.

"No please, Aomine. Don't say anymore. You've made yourself clear enough." Kise smiled painfully. "I'm sorry for all the mess. I haven't thought that I'm troubling you, because all I wanted was to make you happy. I have a bad way of showing it I guess." Kise directed his face at Kuroko. The guy who never show much emotion now looks troubled and lost for words. "Kuroko, I'll leave this guy to you. Look after him, he can be so stupid at times and oh, don't let him eat all those food from the convenient store."

Kise stands tall and looked at Aomine. "You know what Aominecchi, you're the guy that I've fallen for because at the back of my mind you have the qualities that I want to possess. Strong-willed, straightforward, honest yet you can be sweet. I never thought that this day will come. That you'll hurt me so much. But I guess that's inevitable huh, because you're too damn honest. I might always be in love with you, I maybe not lose this feeling in years to come but you know, I've never regret loving you, only THIS time." At that moment, Kise has decided that he'll never be too stupid to trust his heart to someone. He'll be more guarded, more cautious. He'll forget all about Aomine, the memories they've had together. He'll try to erase the face that was the reason he happily wakes up each morning looking forward to a new day. No, the reason for his living now is to make himself better. With a final look at the tanned guy, Kise turned on his heel, leaving shock-looking face Aomine and the silent Kuroko. With every step is a move farther from all of the pain, leaving his love behind.

_Goodbye Aominecchi... _

* * *

**A/N:** Angsty enough guys? Hopefully. Does this chapter clear the whole thing? I'm crossing my fingers because if this not, uh, let me think how to amend it on the next chapters. I have to cram everything in this one because you guys might hate me if I have to take another chapter of the past, so it took me a while. Any confusing matters, please forgive me. My mind's a mess. Scattered ideas and such, but I hope you can string the events and figure it out.

Just one irregularity. I think I've mentioned that when Aomine asked Kise to be his fuck buddy, (around chapter 3 maybe) Kise nodded right away, but I've decided to change that, because I feel Like it, to make it more angsty/dramatic perhaps?

Fire away reviews! As aLways, my thanks to aLL the reviews as well as the pat and hug from CodePolaris and BlankAngel. Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Next chappie will be next week (ApriL). Since it's Good Friday this coming Friday.

It'll be back to the present! See you then! ^.^


	8. The Man and the Meeting Point

_**Title: Take Me Back Again**_

_**Pairing: Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta**_

_**Warning: Self-edited**__ (English is not my native Language)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ The wonderful KnB isn't mine. Though the AoKise pair belongs to me in my dreams._

* * *

**A/N: **Finally! An update. My apologies for keeping you hanging. I'll offer no more excuses but life, as you know tends to jump on us. Go on and read! Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

Another day. Another chance to correct the mistakes, to repair the damage, to start anew, leaving yesterday behind. But for Kise Ryouta, it's another day in the battlefield. Another day he has to risk his heart. Another day he fears that will end up hurting him again. Another day to bear with Aomine Daiki. The past was never entirely a fairy tale nor is it a memoir full of hatred. It's a concoction of both, yet for some reason, Kise can only recall the dreadful part. Maybe it's because Aomine is just around him nowadays making him recall all the pain he had back then. The bitterness of their parting, the last time they had talked, or rather the time when they were both honest with their feelings. Kise smiled ruefully. It's been a while since he had that last 'conversation' played in his mind. It still stings. He can never measure how much for it's never of importance. Whether the hurt was great or not, all that was of it is when Aomine thrashed his feelings, how he shoved on his face that Kise can never be the one he'll love and that's what hurt the most.

Kise grudgingly got off the bed. He had to deal with this. If he got lucky, he can end this permanently with Aomine and he can move on then. How nice it is to dream.

The model saw Aomine waiting in the living room, reading the fresh newspaper. He's always up before Kise, no matter how early it is. For the matter, it's his job to look after him. Did he have a good sleep after that 'commotion' in the car? He wonders if that insensitive man will show some indifference and act like nothing happened last night. Kise must admit that he was out of control then. He never plans for that. But he can also never put a leash on his heart. He had learned long ago that it was his weakness and so he was trying hard to at least keep it safe if not happy.

He decided to cut his trail of thoughts and deal with him. He approached the guy from a good, safe distance. Another physical contact might not be in his favours for now. He's aware of that lingering touch that Aomine had made him feel when he tried to put him in comfort. Aomine looked up from the paper when he sensed that Kise's there.

"I'll go with your plan. Although I've said it already last night, today we can clear things and come up with an agreeable decision. Let's talk more of this, if that's fine by you." Kise heads straight to the car without even much of a glance thrown at the tall guy.

Aomine felt like the past was repeating itself. He had hurt Kise all over again. He made his resolve back then when Kise walked out of his life that he'll never ever meet the blond again. Not in this lifetime. He'll carry the guilt forever. That was his punishment for himself. Although he did consider looking for him and apologizing for all that he has done before, he cannot bring himself to do it because he fears that the old wounds will be opened up. And last night was a proof of that, something that he never had foreseen. After all those years, Kise is as vulnerable and as hurt as that day when he throws those harsh words. All he was aiming is to patch things up because he wants the blond to at least feel secure with him, but maybe that was the biggest mistake. How can Kise feel that way if he, on the first place was the person who had hurt him the most? For now, he'll work hard to gain his belief that he can in the slightest protect him. Not only for the reason that it's his job but it's the least can he do to atone for all his mistakes. He knows he can repent all he wants but will that make much of a difference? Sometimes, going over the hurting that you've caused to a person is not enough to say that it equalizes the pain. There are some things in life that can never be entirely forgiven. Maybe all hopes are not gone. Kise said it himself. They'll talk and Aomine will be, in every way, sensitive and accommodating to him.

Kise arrived at the company with Aomine lagging behind him. If this was another day, Aomine will be beside Kise, close enough to mistake the tanned guy as a possessive lover. But today, it's as if Aomine is making distance. Is he feeling guilty? Kise's not too sure whether to feel happy or shaken by that. Knowing that Aomine is getting affected by what happened between them before isn't a good sign for the model. He wants to skip that part. He would have prefer it if Aomine will shrug off that incident or pass it as a momentarily insanity of Kise. If Aomine decided to open the topic, he can never be sure that he can stop his heart from thumping and his feelings to overflow for the guy again. The love was never lost. It was just hidden on the farthest, darkest corner of his heart which is in the verge of resurfacing. He sighed. No point of bothering himself when nothing's been happening _yet_.

"Kise, I'll stand around here and observe. Do your work." With that, Aomine turned his back and march around the set, silently assessing things and people, making phone calls and most of the time drowning deep in his trail of thoughts.

**/./**

"Okay, cut! Let's take a break guys. Good job Kise-kun. As usual, you're spectacular. This product sure will sell immensely." The director of the commercial praised Kise.

The blond smiled. "It's because of a top-notch director like you, that this one came out so well. Also to everyone who's working so hard on this task."

The director fanned off his response. "Nah, you always give us the credit when it's all because of you that we can come up with such great projects."

Kise grins. He decided not to reply because it'll be an unending exchange of admiration. He was looking for his manager when his phone rings. It was displaying an unknown number. Kise has a feeling that it's _the _guy.

"Won't you leave me alone, _Haizaki_?" The blond coldly said to the other party on the phone without even bothering for a greeting. The man doesn't deserve such thing. It's infuriating Kise to the point that he wants to refuse this man's existence, but of course he can't do that for the very same man is pestering him these past few months.

The grey-eyed, light-haired man that Kise used to be with after his breakdown with Aomine is hunting him. It's still unclear what the guy wants with the model. Kise severed all the ties he had with him after he realized that it's never a better choice to continue hurting himself to cover up what happened with Aomine. It was timely that this sadistic bastard was apprehended by the law. He definitely made the wrong option when he accepts that hand that was lending him help, only to find out the true personality behind that face. He thought he ended it but then, Haizaki suddenly appeared in his life when everything's going on smoothly and now it was dragged on this situation: Kise who tries to avoid being in contact with Aomine and Haizaki, Aomine who wants to win Kise's trust and build rapport and to catch Haizaki although he doesn't have any idea about the guy yet, and Haizaki who's always been a pain in the neck, suddenly emerging from the shadows with his evil plans.

Haizaki snickers before replying to that unwelcoming response. "My, my. Why the coldness? Aren't you glad to hear from me? You even used to moan my name. Or is it that you miss seeing me?"

"Tsk. You and your senseless talk. What do you want? I don't have much of a spare time to spend with the likes of you unless you want to reveal what kind of stupidity you are playing."

"Oh. Hmmmm. I guess you don't huh. But I've heard some quite, interesting news. Do you by any chance, being guarded by this Aomine Daiki? You know I haven't been able to see you lately. Does that make you sad my little kitty?"

The silkiness of the man's voice does not bring any comfort at all and Kise was rendered speechless. He knows nothing can escape from Haizaki but he was at least expecting it will be much later before he can discover that fact.

"That has nothing to do with you."

"Is that so? I'm afraid you didn't hit that right. I have everything to do with it. Who do you think you owe gratitude for bringing him back in your life? After all, you used to carry torch for that guy and if I'm not mistaken, you still do till now. Do you know how protective your voice sounded? And that's only after hearing about this Aomine guy! Don't you feel pleased? I'm awaiting some credit."

"You're crazy. Stop bothering me."

"Ah, that's something we can't have. You see Ryouta, I don't let my pets get off their strap freely unless I told them so and you, being an ungrateful one, did that. You did exceed my expectations though and I can't deny that it had me excited. But still, you have a debt left to pay. You know very well that I don't just accept anything."

"You sick bastard! I have already given you what you want. Don't think you got a hold of me. I am completely out of your grasp since long time ago."

The man on the phone was silent. He was thoughtfully thinking. "You and that Daiki are living together I've heard?"

"..." Kise decided to keep silent. If Haizaki's to find out what's been happening with them, he's certain that the man will make a move.

"Ah, should I confirm that for myself? Should I pay you a visit tonight Kise? Should I silently creep on your bed, caress your silky skin, taste your lips before I get an answer? Oh and if I see that I'm right, I can never promise you that I will leave the guard dog unharmed."

That does it for Kise. He was trembling with fear and hatred. But he will never ever admit that Haizaki's tone while saying his threats brings shiver in his body like a noose tightening its grip on his throat making it hard for him to breathe.

"So what if we are?" Kise tried to pass off the uneasiness by feigning bravery, faking that he doesn't give a damn on the meaning behind the statement. All he wanted is to end this conversation.

"Ah. Let's say that makes things more fun right? If I can recall it, he was the guy whom you used the drug you've procured from me back then. My memory never fails me you know." Haizaki can imagine the look on Ryouta's face. How the blond is troubled by that piece of information.

"Why do you have to bring that up? That has nothing to do with anything!"

"Calm down, my beautiful pet. I was just merely enlightening you. In the case that you forget such an important detail."

Even if Kise can't see the man on the other line, he was damn sure that their conversation is amusing the bastard. How he loves to torment Kise. Unluckily for the model, Haizaki knows when and where to push the right buttons that will make him fall.

"I don't need you to tell me that. And don't call me pet. I was never yours."

Haizaki gritted his teeth. Kise's still denying him.

"Still biting back I see. That's a good thing. I'll make sure to get you back in my lap away from that protector of yours."

Kise smirked and uttered his next line with arrogance. "Don't underestimate him. He can be more venomous than your poison. Your dirty blood will be shed before you can touch even the tip of my hair."

"How smug! Did you gain some confidence knowing that the guy's always watching your back? How fortunate eh? You can say all you want Ryouta, you can think highly of that defender of yours, but you know you can never entirely be out of my grasp. Tell your guard dog to be vigilant or he'll be exterminated before he can even bark." Haizaki cut off the line.

Kise doesn't know what to think. He's deeply regretting making connection with this guy and snapping at him. Moreover he somewhat put Aomine's position at stake. It was entire foolishness that drove him to seek for his help. He was regretting it, more when things went out of control.

He immediately looked for Aomine. He was thinking whether he ought to tell him about the call? It will surely help him be on guard and maybe it's high time he unveil who's the stalker that's been on his tail for a while. After all he promised that he agrees on Aomine's terms. He was deep in thoughts when his manager approached him.

"Kise-kun, is everything alright? You're gripping your phone tightly. Did something happen?"

He can't let the manager know about this. He can imagine the fuss he'll make and the decisions that might be undertaken for his protection. He can't be selfish and rely on the people that care for him.

"No manager. That's nothing. I was preparing for my next scene."

"Is that so?" The manager doesn't look so convince.

"Yes, yes. Everything's fine so please don't worry yourself more than this." Kise smiled cheerfully hoping it suffice enough to brush off the manager's anxiety.

"Well if that's the case. Don't overwork yourself."

"Eh? But manager you're the one who's taking care of my work. And may I remind you that it's also you that's keeping my schedule full every day." Kise fakes a long tired sigh.

The manager reacted the way Kise has expected him to. He frantically apologizes to Kise and promised that he'll change it according to the blonds' desire and that he won't accept too much booking for the model. A time like this is jewel to Kise. He momentarily forget all his worries and laughed to his heart's content while the watching the manager's continuously making excuses and reasoning out saying that he wasn't aware that's it's paining Kise how the manager fixes his work frame. When the manager notices that Kise wasn't listening to him, he looked at the blond. The sight was a rare treat. Kise's laughing so hard that it seems he won't stop doing so for the next few days. He looks carefree, worry free and happy. That lifts the manager's spirit. Perhaps being the subject of Kise's teasing isn't a bad thing as long as he can hear his laughter and make out the joyous atmosphere engulfing him.

"Ahem. I like the way you look right now seeing your happy and all but please refrain from making fun of me." The manager sternly yet light-heartedly scolded Kise.

The model had to calm himself down before he had been able to speak. He was still hiccupping while trying to form the words.

"I'm very sorry manager-san. It's just that you make me forget all my worries. I'm not teasing you though. What I'm saying is that you bring out the best in me. I definitely am not letting you go." Kise grinned.

The man that stood beside him blushed at his remark. "Thank you Kise-kun. Rest assured that I'll be always by your side. Not only a mere manager but as a friend as well. Don't ever forget that." The kind manager said with a smile.

Kise suddenly hugged the guy that nearly toppled them. He tried to express his gratitude through that simple gesture and when he felt the manager tapped his back he knew then that his message got across.

Aomine was watching the scene the whole time. It melts his heart by looking at the genial smile and gentle expression on Kise's face. If he can have one wish as of the moment it will be to freeze time so Kise will be forever in that happy state that leads him to think about the case. The faster he can catch the culprit the better. It will be an assurance that Kise will be out of harm and out of trouble. Safe and sound, sweet and adorable, the guy that he used to know back then. If he can bet his life on the line just to ensure that he can achieve his goal for the blond then he will gladly do so. It's not heroism, it's not being brave, it's not making something good out of yourself, it's something one has to do after you've robbed off a person's happiness, after you've let him taste a grand rejection when all that he happened to do was to love you unconditionally.

Hours passed by with nothing remarkable happening. Aomine was flicking in his phone and laptop while stealing glances, watching Kise discreetly. While the blond was so absorbed in his own world, projecting magnificently as if he owns everything. Making expressions those only professional models can do without much effort. Kise has always loved this career. It's a fact that didn't changed all these years. The tanned guy doesn't want to admit but he's discreetly feeding himself with news about Kise when the model made himself a name in his chosen industry. A part of Aomine was thankful for the fact that Kise didn't lose the compassion to continue his career. He was glad that at least he didn't steal from him the one thing that he enjoys doing the most.

When it was time to pack up, Kise came to a decision of spilling what connection he has with Haizaki. As much as it pained him to recall that chapter of his life, there isn't really a choice on this. It's either he let Aomine find about it himself or telling him the story personally. The former doesn't appeal to his liking because he feels like it's a betrayal to Aomine. The guy was doing his job and he ought to cooperate if he wants to get rid of all the things that are happening.

He walked towards the tanned guy who was waiting on him.

"Aomine, can we stop by somewhere before we head home. I have something to tell you." His voice indicating that what they're about to discuss is of importance and urgency.

Aomine looked at him knowingly. So this is what Kise's implying this morning when he said that they'll talk. "I guess it's alright. You choose the place. Though I suggest it's somewhere more private or secluded."

Kise nodded. Both of them walked in complete silence until they got in the car, only allowing them to converse when Kise provided the directions. They stopped at an old fashioned cafe that was located just outside of the town.

"Is this the place Kise?" Aomine has his hands on his pocket while his eyes were surveying around their location.

Kise nodded and lead the way. He chose to occupy a table for two at the farthest spot in the corner. It will be hard to overhear anything they're talking about on their position and looking at the place there were only a couple of customers around. He beckoned Aomine to sit while he snatches up the menu on the table.

"Anything you want Aomine?"

"I'll have coffee. Black."

So Aomine drinks coffee now. Another things he discover about the man he love. Yes, _he_ loves. He now accepts what his heart has always been telling him. No reason to deny it. Embracing the fact is wiser than rejecting it. Ignoring the fact does not change it. Somehow his heart feels lighter after admitting and completely acknowledging it. It was Haizaki's threat that made him admit his feelings. He fears for Aomine's safety.

He was scanning the options of what he should have. After settling for tea, he placed his order.

Aomine was looking straight at him. Kise couldn't fathom what's running on the guy's mind. Aomine is never easy to read. He sighed and finally opened the topic after the waiter placed their drinks on the table.

"I know you're thinking of the reason why we're here. I told you I have something to say. This is, as I believe, directly involves my 'stalker'."

Hearing that last word, made Aomine's ears twitch. He was not expecting that. It was the least subject that he's imagining the model would bring up over their drinks. Although he knows it is of importance, he was wildly thinking that it has to do something about work, like how Kise used to wail before about his job. He lifts his coffee, taking a sip. He chose not to interrupt. Kise's fingers were twiddling on his cup. His eyes focused on the liquid it's encasing.

Kise looked up and stared directly in Aomine's deep-colored eyes. His voice so serious when he uttered the next words. "I know who he is."

The tanned guy dropped his cup, forcing it to break on the sleek floor of the cafe. The sound of crashing made the attendant go over their place to clean up the mess. Kise apologized for it and asked for another cup of black coffee which was served not too long after that.

Aomine's attention didn't falter even a bit. He was all caught up on what Kise said. How the blond could knew it. Has he always been aware of who that person was or did that stalker presented himself to Kise? But it's impossible. Aomine never left Kise's side and nothing has been going on since he took the post to guard him. It must have been the first situation. But why didn't Kise tell him beforehand? He wants to ask a lot of questions but before he can even open his mouth Kise stopped him.

"I know. You want to say so many things, ask so many questions and maybe scorn me for hiding this essential information. I have my reason that's why we're having this discussion now. Just let me talk, save whatever it is that you want to say after I'm done with my piece." Kise was not ordering Aomine, he was asking for permission. Aomine heeds in that silent request. When Kise understood that he has the go signal, he started to divulge everything.

" First, you're dying to know who he is right. His name is _Shougo Haizaki_. I don't know if the name rings a bell but from what I've heard he's pretty connected with the yakuza or something illegal as he has always been. He has all the sorts of connection that's why he can do whatever he wants without the fear of being caught. I think most of the complaints on him were trashed, if not all. This was how it is before. I've never been in contact with him for the past five years or so because there's no reason to and I don't want to do anything with him, until he decided to show his face again and started to go after me. Yes, we know each other from _back _then. Ah, after you and I kind of drifted away." Kise coughs, clearly uncomfortable for touching that subject. "Anyway, I don't want to bore you with our past relationship but I've decided to tell everything because I want to end this quickly."

Kise looked outside the window; his expression is hard to read. He whispered the words that Aomine never knew will affect him for eternity. "I've slept with the guy." It was a few moments before the two of them digested the meaning behind it. Even for Kise. After so many years of burying that fact, it sounded as though a lie just escaped his lips, but the words bear the truth.

"I was never aware that he's that kind of person. Or maybe I knew all along but brushed it off because Haizaki was the only one around when I think I was dying after you rejected me. I never thought what happened between us can affect me deeply. I guess I was craving for warmth, affection and love. I thought I was strong enough to embrace the reality that you'll never love me. But I failed miserably. I lost myself for a while and regretfully, ended in that man's arms. I maybe was longing for someone who'll have me when I was broken. Only when I realized his wrongdoings that I woke up from the trance of kidding myself that he's my knight. I was scared of what I discovered about him. But I kept it all myself as I fear for my life. I can never say what he'll do to me once he finds out what I know. So I made up my mind. I want to be out of his life. To do nothing with him. But it was never easy. For a man like him. He locked me up, beat me and used my body to his liking. I thought it was my end. But luckily for me, Haizaki's luck went out and he was caught and sent to jail. I didn't know when he will be released or if he will even spend long time in jail. All that was running in my mind that time was I am free. Him being caught put an end to my suffering and that was the turning point. I got back on track, resume my job as a model and dedicated all my time to perfect the craft that I love. Eventually I met my manager and he helped me recover faster. He taught me not to be hard on myself and enjoy my life. I was thankful for the chance of meeting him. It was hard for me back then to trust after all that has happened but manager is, how to put it, he makes me feel at ease. It was not too long before I learned to be dependent again and to be able to laugh carefree. Only when it was him though. I was still a bit reclusive, I guess that won't change. Then, I never noticed that it was years already. I forgot all about you and Haizaki. I was living a pretty peaceful life. I'm happy, I'm contented. But months ago, that guy suddenly showed himself up after one of my shoots. He was released apparently, I don't have any idea when or how, must be using connections or threat I never care at all. My concern was what he'll do to me. Even though there's nothing that I owe him. I never know how he did it, but nothing's impossible for him. I saw him waiting inside my house. He broke in. I was prepared to run, to get away but he held me back with just a simple warning that made me shiver to my bones." Kise didn't notice that he was gripping his cup tight. Only when Aomine placed a hand above his own that he snapped back his attention to him. He looked at their hands, then to Aomine. He casually takes his hands off from his. Silence creep between them. It was a bit sore and it creates a strange atmosphere.

Aomine didn't know when, where and how to start talking. Before Kise offered his explanation, he has lots of things he wanted to know but hearing his side of the story left him stunned. This part of Kise's life is like a bizarre dream, like a story from another's existence. Though if he ponders about it, it's not impossible for something happening to Kise, although he didn't wish it to be like this. They didn't have contact with each other all these years, but Aomine never thought an extreme experience happened to the blond whom he consider as a precious person. Knowing that a guy made him suffer like that made his blood boil. He wants to obliterate Haizaki. Shougo Haizaki huh. He was quite infamous among them. The elusive villain who thinks he can place the law in his hands. He's a man who wants to manipulate everything in accordance to his liking. Aomine has been itching to deal with him but his superiors never let him handle his case. If he has known better, he thinks that they are bribed. He snorted. Now, he has the perfect opportunity to make that bastard go down. For so many reasons, Kise being the topmost, he wants to have Haizaki plead for his life. He wants to assure Kise that he'll do anything to catch the guy. But his main concern is what Haizaki wants to do with Kise. That's what he ought to find out. Surely, he never wants to get Kise back not after so many years of living without him. Is this another whim of Haizaki?

Kise decided to break the stillness. He knows both of them have submerged themselves quite deep on the subject. It was a fact and a revelation that both of them have to deal with and overcome.

"Aomine, there isn't only one encounter that has happened between me and Haizaki. The first one was followed by quite a few. The guards that have been posted with me never caught him because I didn't let them." Aomine expressed a questioned look. Kise already foresaw this and immediately hasten to explain further. He knows he has to clarify that behaviour which has direct connection oh how the case is progressing. "Until now, it's unclear what Haizaki wants. He nonchalantly drops in my house whenever he likes it and he never harms me. He's just amusing himself. He's thinking I'm some form of entertainment. I can't comprehend on how his mind works even though I lived with him before. That's the reason why I keep compelling his actions. I want to know his purpose on doing this. I guess he wants to play in a game that I will surely lose. He never strike any conversation with me though but it's better to give it a shot right? Sooner or later he'll reveal the purpose of this misbehaviour. I want this to end. So I'm asking you to cooperate with me. Let me freely indulge him for a while. You can do your thing when he lets his guard down around me, although I doubt that. His visits are short. It's like he wants to show his self or confirm that I'm still there. I don't know really. At night, I can't sleep peacefully not because he might slip in do something to me but there's this uncertainty I'm feeling. But since you started to take the post he never showed himself again. But this afternoon he called me. That was a first. I'm not surprised he knows my number but calling me is rather strange. What could he want to say that he needs to call me? Why not tell me personally? Is he afraid of paying me a visit now because you're there? Does your presence somehow oppress him? Except it wasn't like that. He wants to make sure that you and I are together, hence the phone call. Although I think he already knows that, but hearing it straight from my lips gives him the satisfaction he wants. He figures what happened between us before, well more like how I feel for you. So he might try and use you against me like how he threatens me that he'll harm my manager. You know Aomine that the manager is the closest to me right now. He's the person I cared for the most and losing him will devastate me and throw me out of the track again. He's my weakness. Now that you're here, some things changed drastically. We are like pawns on his plan, players on his game."

Kise sighed. The next words he'll say will determine how much of a resolution both of them have.

"I want to be honest as I can. It may change things. I... about my feelings for you, I think.." Kise stopped. Is it really fine to tell him how he feels at this point? Would it be wiser to let him know after all of this has been sorted? He fears that it'll be a hindrance to Aomine. He may hold back for his sake, putting his emotions first. He doesn't want to compromise.

Aomine wants to shake Kise to spill whatever he's going to say. His interest perks up when Kise said something about his feelings towards him. What is he supposed to say? Is he thinking what the model thinks too? That after all this time, Kise loves him, _still._ Because if Kise say it like that, Aomine can safely say that he's the happiest man on earth. But why will he feel that way? Sure he cares for the blond and he wants his forgiveness. But _love?_ He tried to gather his thoughts. To think of the things rationally. Maybe he does love this guy in front of him, hair glowing as the faintest of sunlight bask in inside the cafe. Kise never looked more beautiful. He has his face slightly bowed looking at his cup as if it's the most interesting object in the world, while his cheeks was adorned by flushed tint. Ah, so all the uncertain feelings and emotions that he was feeling before for the model all comes down to love? The obsession and desire to possess him? The monopolization of his body and expressions? The reason why he can't help himself to get involve with this case? It's not only for atonement then? Was that really love's doing? The realization hit him like a rocket. It was too powerful to contain. It's mixed inside his heart. He's pleased to know that fact. More reason to protect his love. But he knows he has yet to work hard for it and he will not make it more difficult than this for Kise.

"Ryouta, look at me." Aomine softly placed his hands again on Kise's which were still holding the cup. The change in his tone made the blond looked up to him.

"You don't have to force yourself on this. Whatever it is that you want to say, I hope it can wait until we get out of this mess. I'm asking only for your permission to let me take care of this. I will do everything in my power to catch Haizaki. Please trust me on this.

Hazel orbs met the navy-colored pair. He was searching for lie on those eyes. Detecting the hint of betrayal but there was none. All he can mirror was pure concern and somehow an expression of tenderness almost closes to love. Then there's no need to get so worked up on this for now. He smiled. His first true genuine smile towards Aomine after the guy started to take the job.

They finished their drinks while casually discussing things. Both feel somewhat elated after that conversation. When Kise excused himself to the comfort room Aomine snatched the chance to make a phone call on one of his trusted buddies and a colleague at work. He made the call short and direct.

"Yes, this is Daiki. I want you to give me the files about Haizaki Shougo. Everything that we have and manybe you can dig some more using connections and such. You know the drill." He paused for a while to let the other party reply.

"This is of utmost importance. I only trust the two of you to do the work. Don't inform the chief. I'm counting on you. I'll be calling again. Thanks."

He was done long before Kise came back.

"Are we going then?" He asked.

Aomine nodded. They reached the car and get in. Before Aomine started the engine they both looked at each other, gazes talking for them. They knew they reached a point of understanding. With that, Aomine started to speed off.

Alongside the road, a good measure of a distance, a black sleek car was patiently waiting and observing. The driver has a satisfied smirk plastered in his lips. He grabbed his phone and dialled the number that needed his report.

"Sir, Kise and Aomine just left the place. It is confirmed. They are together. I'll follow them and monitor more. I'll keep you posted."

"Good." He cut off the line.

Haizaki Shougo never felt more pleased.

* * *

**A/N: ***breathes in and out of relief* I'm not sure if the chapter was enough to compensate for the very late update. Hopefully so. It's not as angsty as the others. If I were to define it, it's more mellow, the realization of things, figuring out of feelings. I made this longer because as I was reading other fics (KaZe, SaruMisa, ItaNaru, SasuNaru...) I observed that they were way loooooonger and that made me feel a bit ashamed. I failed on delivering this on time so I better pay up for it by stretching the length more. :D

As you see, the chapter is evident for the blossoming love, although that'll come later on. Oh and the revelation! It_** is**_ Haizaki as many of you have guessed. Now we have the villain but I'm not forgetting that we should punish Aomine hard too for everything that he has done to Kise. *grins* You can put up your suggestions now on how we can torture him. Fufu.

_Blank Angel_- I'm expecting you to review this first. Hehe. Anyway, sorry if this story made you remember sad things. T.T Don't worry you'll get your happy ending as well as Kise!

_Code Polaris_-Again, I apologize for making you lie to you Mum. I think I'll give more explanation on the 'Aomine was in love with Kuroko' theory of Kise later on. I'll try to give some more angst for you. :D

_JennyPham7_- Oh gosh! Your review on the previous chap nearly caused me heart attack due to much happiness and gratitude. ^^ I really appreciate it.

_Izhra_- Thank you so much for your words. I'll take responsibility for your heart. :p

_xMissNobody_-Thank you for reviewing! Yes, I'll make sure that Aomine will work his ass off to gain Kise's trust and love enough to make them a couple. Oh and Haizaki will pay big time.

_sssuzuki_- Thanks! ^.^ Another one who wants to kick Aomine! Okay, more like punch him. *grins*

I'm not regretting nor feeling sorry that I made some of the readers cry. That was really my intention. I maybe am a sadist really! Kidding aside, it makes me happy that I can channel the emotion I want you guys to feel. I really have to push Aomine to his limits then. I'll make him work hard and let him experience some physical and emotional pain.

I'm very thankful as always for the reviews. I'll try to update more often. See yah on the next one! *hugs you all* ^^


	9. Within The Devil's Grasp

_**Title: Take Me Back Again**_

_**Pairing: Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta [AoKise]**_

_**Warning: Self-edited**__. __**Violence [guns/blood].**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ If KnB's mine, I will make sure that Aomine and Kise will end up together enjoying the rest of their Lives as a happily married couple. But unfortunately I only own them in my dreams. Better than nothing I guess._

_**A/N: Update guys! Thanks for sticking up with me. Thanks for the patience! Thanks a million for the reviews/favs/follows. I guess the long talk should be at the end of the chappie. Now go and read!**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: WITHIN THE DEVIL'S GRASP**

Kise felt like a heavy burden was lifted off from his shoulders. Now, waking up in the morning doesn't seem to be as hard as before, knowing what and who's waiting for him. What he has realized from the turn of events was accepting the truth, facing it and living with it. It won't be guaranteed that truth will make you happy. Often, it entails sadness because people tend to avoid it which can only mean that it'll bring sorrow and ache. Kise proved it otherwise. This time the truth brings such a warm feeling that envelops his heart. Something that he has only felt whenever he's with those persons whom he care for and love. He knows he can't get over the past with just a single night nor a talk over coffee and tea. It'll be a long process and a hard one at that. Still for the blond, he's now willing to take the path to free himself from the chains that bind him to the darkness and the pain of everything that he forced himself to forget. Maybe it's his luck that he got stalked. He met Aomine and with how things are progressing, he can foresee that their friendship can be patched up at the least. He knows he _can_ forgive and he _should_ forgive the man once he properly asks for it. Because deep down, he's aware that he can never really scorn Aomine, the man who had him experience love and hate at the same time. Leave the love issue, which can wait. For now, it's of utmost importance that they capture Haizaki and end things with him, with finality.

**/./**

After his bath, the model can't help but gaze at his face in the mirror. It's clearly showing that he looks like he's in high spirits. There's a faint trace of happiness in him. _It's love_. He mused to himself.

_Ah yes, I finally admitted that I am still in love with that jerk of a policeman._ Kise giggles. He never really thought that Aomine will end up in such position, holding such job. It suits him though. With his strength and dedication and an eye for justice, what better choice does he have? But the blond will never acknowledge his feelings yet, not in front of Aomine's eyes, for the _time being_. The tanned guy said so himself. He doesn't need to say it for now. Kise wonders if Aomine has any idea of it. He sighed. He must have. _He can read me like an open book. _It's not a bad thing considering that the tanned guy understands what situation they are currently facing. Suddenly, fear bubbles in his stomach, like a disease creeping its way to overcome his entire being. Yes, he is in love with Aomine but does the tanned guy love him as well? He nearly forgot the fact that Aomine pushed him away, that the guy never wanted him as a lover in the first place. _Oh my God! Is Kuroko still in between him and Aomine? Is it guilt that drives the dark-skinned guy to aid him? Am I just a case like any other that he needs to solve? _Kise mused to himself. The lightness he felt was suddenly overthrown by the agitation and disappointment, the dread and panic. Yes, there's no guarantee for anything yet, not for his safety, not even for his _heart_. The model sighed and proceeded downstairs. The weight in his shoulders was greater than before.

**/./**

Aomine was sipping on his coffee while his eyes were working on confidential files sent by his two trusted buddies at work. His brows furrowed more and more at every little detail that he's unveiling about this Haizaki Shougo. He gritted his teeth. Money and influence really do have a way to anyone's loyalty, conscience, pledge and morality. He can't rule out threat and intimidation too. He shook his head; somehow the bitter taste of his drink reflects his mood. He put the cup down and began working on his tactics, tapping on the keys of the laptop. He'll order a team to set up surveillance devices, cameras, bugs, taps on the phone and the likes around the house. Tightening the security is of utmost importance, Kise's protection on top of the line. He will never risk it. He made a mental note to drop a visit on his old friend Midorima Shintaro's shop that offers such services, in a very sophisticated manner and one he can ensure privacy too. He glanced at the clock noticing that its half past eight already. The blond was nowhere to be seen yet. Is it his day off from work? After making sure that he locks his processor and all data well-kept and hidden, he rose from his chair motioning to the direction of the blonde's room in the second floor. Just as when he's about to take a turn towards the stairs he was thrown back by the blur of blond locks, fair-skinned limbs, sweet smell of someone fresh from the bath and the body heat of a person. He found himself lying on the floor, a weight of another in him. Kise just landed himself on Aomine!

**/./**

Does someone normally trips on their way down the stairs? If so, this is probably the first time for the model. He groaned. He must be pretty occupied to miss a step and trip over his foot that lands him on his current position. Strong arms circling around his body, toned muscles against his own, rapid thump of heartbeats, hot breath fanning on his cheeks and azure eyes staring straight on his brown orbs. He's on top of Aomine! The silence that followed was awkward. Scenes in those romantic movies that the guy beneath him find cheesy to watch flashed in Kise's mind. It was like the world suddenly stops moving and the only thing that exists is the heartbeats that echo around the house. He remembers all those times they share in bed. How their sweaty bodies rock in unison, how they moan for each other's name, how Aomine tightly grip his thighs, and how those soft lips slowly claim his luscious ones that makes his eyes close as if it's the most normal thing to do. Wait- wait- _WAIT!_ Aomine's face is so close and the intensity of his gaze is too much! The blue orbs are staring back and forth between eyes and lips. Kise gulped. The feeling is so familiar even after all those years they were apart. He absentmindedly bit his lower lip. What he will not give just to have a taste?

**/./**

To say that Aomine was shock is an understatement. He was blown off by the feeling, the familiar sensation that was stirred by the sudden contact with the blond. Mere touch of their hands which normally sent bolts on his nerves can not equate to what's happening inside him now. He can see Kise, really see him. This is the closest they got since he took the post to guard the model. The long lashes, the smooth creamy skin, the aroma that surrounds the blond, the softness of his body next to him, the succulent lips that tempts him to claim and ravage them. It was too much to bear. Pleasure and a very recognizable feeling are starting to pool on him in the direction straight to his groin! It doesn't help that Kise without being conscious of what he's doing is seducing him with chewing his own lips!

**/./**

The sound of the phone ringing broke the invisible connection between the two guys lying on the ground. Both were tugged out from the momentary lost in their fantasies. They snap back to realism. Aomine gently push Kise from him while helping him to his feet. Kise was blushing profusely. His ears were noticeably red. Aomine coughs.

"Kise, you don't have any scheduled work for today?" The taller man asked.

Kise averted his eyes before answering the question. "Today is my off. So I'll be spending the time resting and lounging." He advanced on the kitchen, the tanned guy following him. Kise was making himself a toast and juice.

"I will have to go and retrieve some important stuff. Since you want to stay I'll have someone to guard you here." Kise looked sceptical. "Don't worry, I trust this guy." He flipped his phone, scrolled till he found the name he seek and pushed the button.

"Imayoshi." A baritone voice echoed in the other line.

"Hey, you busy? I have a favour to ask." The tanned guy went straight to the point. No pleasantries, no small talk thrown off. It was their usual.

"If it isn't the great Daiki Aomine asking for help. You better thank the heavens I'm not on duty today." He snickers. Aomine actually rolled his eyes. Kise was standing beside him. He's curious about whom Aomine is talking to.

"Shut up, asshole. This is serious."

"Alright, alright. I'm just pulling your leg. So what's the matter? Is it about the files I've sent you?"

"No. It was more than enough. I have to say you did a hell of a great job on that. I'm not aware of half about that bastard's activities." Aomine glanced at the blond. He's sure Kise's listening. No point on being discreet. The model knew the facts about Haizaki anyway, even before Aomine became a cop.

"It's a different matter then?" Imayoshi cautiously enquire.

"This is somewhat related. I have to be out this afternoon and I'll be leaving my assignment behind. I want you to replace my position just for a few hours."

He heard the other party hummed. Imayoshi was seriously considering the request. All of Aomine's missions were top class and say, _dangerous._ That's for top calibre police. Although he can't deny a friend who purposely seeks him out to ask for some assistance.

After a few seconds he concedes. "You owe me one Daiki." The tanned guy laughed.

"Thanks. I'll pay you back, don't worry. I'll just send the coordinates." He ended the call and turned to Kise. "It's settled then. I'll be leaving after lunch. We will wait for Imayoshi, yes that's the guy who'll look after you today. He's a colleague and a good friend. You can trust him. He'll be acting in my behalf. Listen to him, alright? In case something happens, call me."

Kise nodded. He only hopes this Imayoshi guy can stand up to Haizaki. He had a nagging feeling that something will go terribly wrong today. It's not that he doesn't trust Aomine's judgement on people but Kise will not feel safe unless he's beside the tanned guy. He decided to voice it out to Aomine.

"Aomine, can you please postpone your appointment today? Can't you do it some other time?"

The tanned guy looked at Kise with his brows raised as if waiting for an explanation. Kise oblige.

"I'm having a bad feeling about you leaving me here."

There was an uncomfortable stillness. Both of them were rendered speechless. It only dawned to Kise that what he blurted out might sound too clingy. He tried to take back what he has said.

"Oh no! What I mean is, can you- you know, we can't be sure, I want to just say—Oh geez! Do whatever you want!" Kise stormed out of the kitchen leaving a puzzled Aomine behind.

Kise was embarrassed to say the least. He didn't even reason out the meaning behind his words. He sighed. Maybe he's being paranoid. Yes, that's it. He retreated to his room and lie on his bed. He better spend his free day in the most relaxing way he can.

**/./**

Meanwhile, Aomine was left pondering what Kise have said. Maybe the model only realized it at this point how dangerous his situation is. If it's not essential that he leaves today, he will not allow Kise to be out of his sight, but desperate circumstances call for desperate measures. It will take a few hours at the most. After he's done with this, he'll feel more comfortable and the chances to catch Haizaki will be at a higher rate. He trust Imayoshi and that's it.

* * *

The room was still as the current of water flowing in the river. Men in crisp suits were encircled in the mahogany table, all wearing grave faces. They were huddled for an urgent gathering. All eyes were fixed to the man in the center, the one who holds the most power amongst them. The man's head was bowed on his clasped hands supported by the elbows above the circular counter. One can tell that he's in deep thinking. No soul bothered to cause any disturbance. They were each holding their breath anxiously.

Haizaki Shougo rise in authority and control through hard work, dominance and some tweaking of fate. He played right to his cards, uses force when there's the need to. He doesn't acknowledge failure and most of all he eliminates threat. His way is brutal, almost inhuman and he doesn't give a damn. His ethics was long before buried when he joined the group of people who wants to oppress and get whatever they want. Years and years of being an underling thought him how to play hard. Now he's assuming the throne, savouring the sacrifices he made, all the effort he exerted and those long nights when he was imprisoned. He works in the dark, deploying people to do his bidding. Their group deals with ammo, illegal transporting of almost everything, drugs and at times human trafficking/slavery. The latter was his decision. Trading people seems to be some sort of fortune. Aside from money, he can thoroughly enjoy himself by having his way on those slaves. Such a pleasure. However, they are facing some difficult time. The cops are on their tail. They are most persistent. He may have made a wrong decision when he exposed himself to Kise Ryouta. But dear lord, he enjoyed devouring that guy's lithe body. It isn't just because he's one of the sexiest, but it's more on the way the blond reacts in bed. One will know straight away that the blond has been with a guy. How he responds in the littlest contact is enough to make the light-haired man cum. How sexy his body is and how sensitive he was. He would have happily kept him as long as he like except that Kise discovers his activities and tried to run away. He can't risk it. Kise will report him and the faction to the police and he will lose his plaything among the other things like power, money and such. The decision was abrupt yet firm. He held Kise against the will of the blond. There's no other way for it. And so he thought. It wasn't long before they ended in a critical condition where the only option left was to flee. It was a very ill-fated recollection. Half of them were eradicated, others were caught including him. Those who managed to escape didn't resume right away. They bid their time till they have enough power to resurface and assume their business. However today is one heck of a troublesome day. He lifted his head and addresses the crowd around him.

"So gentlemen, I know you're all wondering why I called you here." That caught everybody's attention. Haizaki's voice boomed in the entire room although he said it in such soft tone. "Today, I am to announce something serious. We are, once again, facing a critical point in our organization. The recent events that took place are quite disturbing. Most of our transactions were intercepted, rescheduled, delayed and worst, some failed and got caught. That's bothersome, don't you think so?" Calculating gray eyes swept around the room. The air was thick with anxiety. Most are sweating even it's already nightfall and the air conditioning was set to the highest point. Haizaki lean on the chair, placing both hands on the arm rest. "The police force is fiercer than ever. We can't evade them every time. But aren't they blessed with too much luck getting all of our dealings accurate? My gut feeling is telling me that there's a snake amongst us, hissing our plans to the authority." He stopped talking for a moment letting every living thing ponder and tremble in fear. "I can't just point my finger to anyone of you as I'm not sure who the traitor is. But you can all be certain that I'm going to find him even if he hides in his loopholes. Well then, that's all for now. I want everyone to thoroughly think of what I've told you. Check your subordinates. Peel off their skin if it's necessary. I want the snake's head the next time I call you for another meeting. If you can't do it, I'll take action and I'm confident you don't need it to that extent. All of our transactions are put on hold. We can't afford to get caught." He stands and exits the room. Now there's another subject that needs his full attention. He smirked, a certain blond occupying his mind.

* * *

Imayoshi Shoichi is recognized as one of the most talented in their district. He's what you can call the brain of the group. He analyzes and plans. He leads and conquers. Compared to Aomine he's not much of the field agent but he fairly do well in action. Today, unknown to him, his capabilities will be tested once more.

* * *

Kise woke up from his sleep when he heard sharp knocks on his door. Grabbing the clock in his bedside table he looked at the time, it was almost one in the afternoon. He slept for 4 hours. He yawned. His body feels better. All the stress that warped him up the entire week was slowly disappearing and his muscles are not that tense anymore. He takes his time before he went off the room. He walked downstairs to find Aomine talking with a man who's not falling in stance with him. He was conversing with the guy with such comfort, his guard down and his body lax. The guy he presumes is Imayoshi. He was lean, shorter than Aomine and maybe Kise as well, with somehow quite long black messy hair, his hands were on his jeans pockets making him look so casual and he seems to be wearing glasses. When Aomine saw him, he motioned Kise to come closer. As soon as Kise look at the unfamiliar guy, he receives a warm smile. He returned it with the same enthusiasm.

"Kise, this is Imayoshi Shoichi. A colleague and a good friend. He's the one I'm talking about. If this guy acts funny or laze around, which he's at best at, tell me and I'll give him a good beating once I return." Aomine jokingly warn the guy beside him.

Imayoshi laughed heartily. "Now, now Daiki, there's no need to go that far. I may not be as good as you but you know how far I can go. My stamina's vigorous." He stated and winked at Kise as an afterthought.

Kise beamed. He felt at ease around the guy. "Nice meeting you Imayoshi-kun. My name's Kise Ryouta. I'll be in your care today." He bowed slightly.

"No need to be so formal Kise-kun. It's my pleasure to do a favour for Daiki. It always excites me to know that this proud guy here will owe me something. Although you can pay me back by cooking something delicious. You see, my friend here told me that your cooking is superb." He playfully grins and flashes a thumbs-up.

Aomine tackled Imayoshi that result the two to drop on the floor.

"Dai- ki! Ugh! I c- can't br- breathe! T-ti-time out!" Imayoshi was struggling and was flailing to get off from Aomine's grasp. The tanned guy released him. The black-haired guy coughs, catching his breath. He squinted his eyes to the tanned guy.

"There's no need to go that far!" He snapped and massaged his neck. "Geez, if you don't want me spilling things you shouldn't have taken your time telling me stories about Kise here. I didn't know you'll be _this_ embarrassed."

"Shut up you damn glasses!" Embarrass was an understatement. His face was blotchy red like a tomato and he can't look straight at the blond. Kise wasn't sure if he finds it funny or sweet. Small things about him that Aomine remembers or treasures bring mixed feelings. It was very unsettling for the model. He decided to interrupt.

"Imayoshi-kun, I will cook you something, well, anything you want." Kise said while subtlety observing the tanned guys reactions. He didn't fail his expectations. Aomine's eyes slightly grew bigger and disbelief covers his face.

"Don't bother with this bastard! He can eat whatever's available in your cupboard or fridge."

"Aw Daiki. Are you being selfish knowing that Kise will cook for me and not you?"

Thump. Aomine punched Imayoshi. "Stop teasing me!"

Kise laughs. This was pure entertainment. Policemen fighting and teasing like kids. Both turned when his chuckles were heard by the two. He brushed off the virtual tears in his eyes.

"You two knock it off. Since it comes to this, I'll prepare dinner later and we'll eat it together. Is that fair now?"

Imayoshi appears to be amused; Aomine on the other hand looked sheepish. Looking that Aomine seems pleased with the said conformity, the shortest of the guys clapped his hands. "Alright, it's settled then. Now Aomine I believe you have to go. Scram dude!"

Aomine growled. Then he put the serious demeanour on his face. He looks at Imayoshi, hard and meaningful. There was some sort of unknown agreement within the stare. The glasses guy nodded, understanding the unsaid.

"Right. I'll grab my stuff and go. Shoichi, guard Kise like you're in my shoes. Please ensure his safety. I trust you to _do_ it. If anything happens, call me."

"Aye, aye Sir!" Imayoshi's eyes were twinkling as he made a salute. Aomine smiled and head for the study where he keep his things. He found the two in the front door. Kise was looking at him beseechingly. He addresses the blond.

"Kise, treat this guy here like me. Meaning, don't hesitate to tell him anything at all. Don't be indecisive when you want him to do something. Also, I forbid you to go anywhere. You are to stay inside this house. No arguments. It's just for a few hours. Rest and relax." He squeezed the model's shoulder and walked towards the iron-wrought gate.

Kise followed the back of the retreating guy. Somehow looking at Aomine going in some place he's not makes him a bit lonely. The man approached his parked car.

"I'm off. See you two at dinner!" And he rides on his car speeding off.

"That leaves us then, Kise-kun." Imayoshi said tearing Kise's attention from the tanned guy to the glasses guy.

"Yes." He smiled and looks at his watch. "I haven't had my lunch yet. Would you like to join me?"

Imayoshi fakes a groan. "Too bad Kise-kun. I just had it when I came here. Daiki insisted that we take it and not bother to wake you up because he doesn't want to interrupt your sleep. You don't have to cook, Daiki bought your share. Sheesh. He's so sweet!"

Kise chortled and walked inside, Imayoshi following him, smiling to himself.

* * *

Not far from Kise Ryouta's house, there's been a car tolerantly waiting for a perfect chance. When he saw a car sped off from the model's residence, he felt triumph. Grabbing his mobile phone he punched the boss' digits. Five rings and then there's a response.

"News?"

It never fails to make him quiver whenever he listens to their superior's voice. He always fought the urge to tremble while talking to him. It's so much of a relief that he was in the phone. Speaking with the leader face to face is something he's not going to be prepared for in this lifetime.

"Sir, Aomine Daiki left the place but he posts another guy to guard Kise. I don't think he'll be a threat."

"Don't assume. That Aomine's not idiotic to trust Kise with someone mediocre. Call for back up. I want you to deliver me Kise Ryouta before the day ends. Kill the other guy if _necessary_. You know what to do. I don't need failure."

The guy didn't have the chance to say anything. Their boss cut off the connection. If he fails this mission, it'll be his head on the line. He decided to round off the best guys in the organization, formulate a fool-proof plan and get their subject matter to please the boss. He smirked. He never questioned why it is Kise Ryouta, why a man. But who's he to ask?

* * *

The inhabitants of the house were casually talking in the kitchen counter. Kise was eating and Imayoshi was sipping his coffee.

"Say Kise, how did you meet Aomine? That guy rarely talks about himself but for some reason you always come up in our conversations. I was curious to meet you but he said you and him kind of drifted away. So I'm guessing you guys had some fight or something. But it looks like things are going good."

Kise gulped on his water and looks at the black-haired guy. He ponders for a moment before carefully choosing the words to utter.

"We've known each other ages ago. We're still studying that time. I guess you can say I kind of idolized him." He smiled while remembering that piece of precious moment. "I approached him when he was eating in a fast-food chain I believe and then I gave him my number. Now that I think about it, that sounds like I'm hitting him up." The blond grins. Imayoshi chuckled.

"You're a model ne?" Kise nodded.

"That explains the possessiveness." Kise wore a questioning look. Imayoshi waved a hand. "You know people see you everywhere and they ogle on you. Aomine must be thinking that he's the only one who has a right to _look_. Or he might be thinking that they can look all they want but he's the only one who should be _touching_ you." There's glint on the eyes behind the glasses, there's knowing within the black pools and he hope the blond can figure it out.

Kise was confused. Aomine's acting overprotective because Kise is a job, a mission and nothing else more. He won't jump into conclusion just because a certain guy who loves to tease tells him such disturbing yet pleasant information.

"You guys are _close_."

Kise snapped his head towards the shorter guy. He opened his mouth to retort but decided to keep silent. He knows Imayoshi is observing him through those shrewd orbs. He was quit glad that he didn't push the topic. They spend the rest of their time watching and chatting about irrelevant stuff. It was almost 5 in the afternoon when Imayoshi got a call.

"Everything alright there?" It was Aomine.

"Yes, worry wart. I'm taking good care of _your_ model, so sit back and relax."

"Tch. Shut up. I'm still at Midorima's shop. Didn't expect that it'll take this long. This guy explains things a _lot_. I can't stop him because he says it's unlucky to do that." He snorted.

"Shintaro's the same as ever. Well then, give my regards to him. Kise's taking a nap again. He really looks exhausted. He collapsed in the sofa." He stopped weighing the next statement. "Should I carry him to bed?" His voice was laced again with teasing.

"Don't touch him!" Aomine barked. At the other line the glasses guy almost rolled on the floor laughing.

"I know you would say that." The tanned guy can picture the toothy grin of Imayoshi. He sighed.

"I hope you weren't saying anything unnecessary."

"Oh! Shouldn't I? I'm sorry, I blurted out things." The man was shaking with silent laughter. He was so enjoying this!

"What the hell Imayoshi! I'm gonna strangle you the moment I saw that mug of yours!" Aomine was trembling with rage. How much did that stupid guy reveal?

"Calm down my friend. I didn't say anything that will taint your image. You know me."

"Yes I know you _very _well and that's why I'm not going to believe you." Spat Aomine.

The guy in glasses chuckled. "Seriously, there's nothing to worry about. How long do you think before you'll be able to co-?" Imayoshi didn't finish the sentence when he heard a disturbance. His senses are in alert. He cautiously moves to where the noise originates. It was in the back door at the kitchen. The other guy on the line was asking if there's something wrong. Imayoshi doesn't have the time to reply when he pushed the door and there was a gun pointing straight at his face.

* * *

Aomine had sensed that there must be something terrible happening. Imayoshi didn't respond back and that's unusual. His instinct is telling him that he needs to go home now, fast!

He scanned around the store for Midorima. His procurement and other things can wait. When he saw the green-haired guy who stood out not only because of his height but of something peculiar he was holding in his hands.

"Aomine-kun, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost, not that we have one here. I make sure nothing horrific will be loitering around my shop with all the lucky items I have." The man whose fingered were delicately bandaged was staring at him with a concerned expression.

The tanned guy looks at the slightly taller man. The shop really looks that it hosts the weirdest things in the entire neighbourhood. He shook his head. "I need to go back. We'll just continue about this some other time."

"Sure. You want to have my lucky item? It might help you."

Aomine declined. "You're concern about me Midorima?"

The guy sputter about something that sounds like he has more than enough lucky item for the day and giving away one is not a big deal. Aomine smiled and went out of the shop. But maybe he should have taken that damn stupid stuff toy!

* * *

Imayoshi needs to think fast. He doesn't have the upper hand in this situation. His gun was lay discarded in the table. The guy was sneering at him while the gun was still pointed at his forehead; he backed a few steps slowly. The guy in suit followed him without letting go of his gaze. Upon the enemy's step on the threshold, he strike the arm causing the gun to fall on the floor, he kept his hold on the arm using his right hand and slammed the door using his left. The man shrieked in pain when his limb was crashed by the door. He took the time to dash inside where Kise is. He grabbed his gun on the table and saw the blond was still asleep. He shook him violently. Brown-colored orbs stared into the black which are clouded with worry and fear.

"Kise, I need you to get out of here. There's a guy on the back with a gun. I temporarily disarmed him but he'll be here any second. Here's my phone. Call Aomine and explain the situation. I'll hold the guy that I'm sure has some friends with him." His voice was grave.

"You're quite confident about that huh." Both guys spun and saw three men in black set of clothes. All of them are handling a gun. The one Imayoshi tackled was standing on his feet now although he looks like his right arm is damaged to do anything.

"There shouldn't be any problem glasses guy if you hand us that blond. Come on now; give us that delicious piece of work and we'll leave you unharmed."

The black-haired guy lazily smirks. As if he can do something like that. If these guys don't kill him if he leaves Kise, it will be Aomine who'll end his life in a blink. He prefers a bit of action than that easy death by the hands of his friend.

"How intimidating, you men in black. Tell me Kise, is there some kind of aliens roaming around your vicinity that called for these alien-busters?" Kise was astounded how Imayoshi can still joke with the situation. He can't help but grin a bit though. The moment Imayoshi look at Kise, tilting his head, he whispers to the blond. _Stand at my back. Run away if I tell you to._

"Don't try to be funny with us you useless cop."

"Oh no. I was merely stating my view. Let me add another one to that. I absolutely won't hand Kise to you minions." He gripped his gun hard, preparing for the worst.

"If that so, let the game be—" Imayoshi Shoichi fired at his shoulder making the man toppled backwards. He yelled to Kise to run. The blond heed and the black-haired guy follow in his heels. The two men remaining who momentarily lost their senses in the scene snap back and followed the two runaway leaving the bloody partner to bleed.

Kise managed to walk out of the front door before he heard another shot fired to the pursuers. He looked back to see Imayoshi stopping.

"Kise I want you to get yourself away from here. Don't argue. Call Aomine once you're outside. I'll face them."

"You can't do that! It's better if we just ran and go to some police station." The blond doesn't want to leave the glasses guy behind. He can't take it.

"No. Do you think we can both leave here unharmed? There are three of them." He shoots again and there was a moan of pain. "Alright the one is down but the two is more than prepared to die. I know those kinds. They will hunt us and they will not stop until they catch you. Listen to me. This is the best we can do. It's better to save you than letting the both of us get caught. One more thing, Aomine will sure to castrate me if he finds out that I drag you in the battlefield."

"Bu—"

"No buts! Scram NOW!" He bellowed the command and Kise wasn't able to do anything than follow. He sprints off the house towards the gate when there's several shots fired in the midair. He stopped on his tracks and hide in the bushes that adorned the side of his fence. One of the two guys drop dead on the ground. Kise was sure the guy is lifeless when he traced the blood that was oozing in the foe's forehead. Imayoshi aimed bulls' eye. Kise scanned the area and what he saw freeze him on the spot.

Imayosh's down, clutching the side of his body, wet red substance staining his white shirt, his face in agony and the gun on his hand thrown away by some distance. He was about to run to the fallen guy when the third gunman appeared, examining the area. Kise ducked. It only occurred to him that he's gripping an object. It was Imayoshi's mobile.

Trembling, Kise flipped the phone he's holding and dialled Aomine's number. After the first ring he heard the familiar voice which somehow soothes him.

"You jerk! What's happ—"

"_Aominecchi." _The way Kise said the tanned guys name made Aomine shudder. He was whispering and he sound scared.

"_Kise? _Where's that Shoichi bastard?"

"Aominecchi, Imayoshi-kun was shot. There are three guys here. They want to abduct me. I advised Imayoshi-kun that we should run but he told me to get away by myself and he'll deal with those thugs. _Daiki,_ what am I going to do? He's bleeding so much and there's still one guy who has a gun. I'm afraid. I want to help him, but how?"

Kise was sobbing. It was his fault that Aomine's friend is on the ground, bleeding and maybe _dying_. He felt cold at that thinking.

"Kise." No response. "Kise." Silence. "KISE!" When the blond still didn't budge, Aomine felt chills. What if Kise loses it? He breathes deeply. "_Ryouta_ calm down." Somehow the softness of his voice managed to get a reaction from Kise. The model stirred. "Listen. You have to get out of there. Don't worry about Imayoshi. He'll be fine. That one will joke with Death himself, so I don't think he'll be leaving us sooner. I'm almost there. Please take care of yourself. Hide. I'm com—"

The phone on Kise's ear was snatched away from his hands. He looked up and saw the guy who shot Imayoshi looking down on him. He was leering. He put the device on his ear.

"Is this Aomine Daiki?"

The tanned guy held his breath. He didn't respond. Surely this isn't the man who wants to get Kise. Damn! He stepped on the accelerator. He was breathing fast. His knuckles were white from gripping the wheel of the car hard.

"I will get the little blond birdie now. Too bad you were not here to witness action show that has taken place. I think your friend is still breathing. But you have to get here fast or he won't last for long."

"You fucking bastard! I will kill you!"

"I'm looking forward to that." The guy ended the call and tosses the phone away.

Kise sped off to where Imayoshi is.

"imayoshi-kun, answer me. Imayoshi-kun." Tears were flowing on his face. The guy he's holding looks so pale and his breathing is laboured. He will not forgive himself if this guy dies. He cannot.

"K- Kise-k-kun." The brave young man coughs and spit blood.

"Don't! Please don't talk. Aomine will be here, just please hold on. Please, don't let go. I'm begging you."

"D-Don't cry. I will not die. Not today at least." He was speaking in a small voice, a tender smile was offered in the pallid lips and Kise just cried more.

Before he can say more, a strong arm dragged him away from the bloody body.

"You have seemed to say your goodbyes with each other. It's time to go. The boss is waiting for you." Kise wrestled. He wants to kill this guy. The one who made Imayoshi-kun like this. He tried hard to throw punches even if he knows that it doesn't have so much force to hurt. But he still did. He wants to show that he fought back and he will not let himself be captured without giving a fight. One of his punches caught the guys face and the grip slackened for a while only to get tighter and stronger.

"I am not playing games with you." The man spoke each word with venom and Kise cowered involuntarily. "Fight back and I will blast a hole in that glasses guy head." The eyes bore in Kise's and all he saw was hell. The guy is not joking. He recoiled.

"Tell Aomine that there will be a present for him tonight. The boss specially made it to pleasure him. Look forward to it." His last words were directed to Imayoshi and then the pair was gone.

* * *

To say that Aomine is livid is not enough. He was beyond mad, beyond furious. His friend was shot and Kise, the guy he loves is again within the devil's grasp. He fought back the tears. This is not the time to be such a softie. He needs to clear his head and plan on how to retrieve his golden happiness.

The tanned guy dialled to their station.

"This is Officer Aomine Daiki. One officer was down. Shot at XX Street, XX Village. Dispatch the medics immediately. I repeat one officer down..."

He heard static and then a Roger that. He sighed hoping that he can once more hear the taunts and jeers of the guy in glasses whom he treasures like a brother and be bestowed by the bright smile of Kise.

He was the one who pushed the blond away from his life before and it felt hellish. Now, he might lose him and it's his own goddamn fault again! Why didn't he listen to Kise when the blond told him his uncertainty? Why didn't he just order someone to claim those devices? Why did he decide to leave Kise? He was such a foolish man, thinking he can do it all, thinking he has everything within his control. There's no sense blaming himself. The best thing he can do is make sure that Haizaki Shougo pay for everything.

* * *

Kise was slammed in the passenger's seat.

"Try to escape and I will kill you here." The blond tremble in fear. He still can't forget Imayoshi. He hopes Aomine will come sooner than soon. He fears more for the black-haired guy that himself. His conscience won't take it. He tried to pry off the negative thoughts. He shook his head and the driver spoke.

"Blondie, Mr. Haizaki wants you to warm his bed, _again."_

Then they were speeding off, away from everything and towards hell where the devil resides himself.

* * *

**A/N: *paces around* How was it? I have to include some characters for the story building. Idk if Imayoshi and Shintaro were a bit OOC or not since it's been a while that I saw KnB or read the manga. So my apologies for that.**

**The punishment for Aomine will be on the next chapter. I'm excited as well. The idea was given by the reviewers although that was also what I'm scheming. *evil grins* I will make it hardcore. Haha. Let's see. I enjoyed writing this particular cut of the story. I tried my best to deliver the bit of action [Idk if I got it right in places] and such and hopefully it satisfies you guys. There might be some more characters to be thrown in the arena. Not sure how many or who but just look forward to it okay? ^^ Oh and about the manager, I was thinking of making him an OC but I have this particular guy that suits the position. Hmmm. **

**Again, my gratitude for the amazing reviews. It keeps me writing and even though I don't update fast enough, your words keep me boosted and inspired. So yes, please let me have those reviews again! :D**


	10. The Resolve

**Title: Take Me Back Again**

**Pairing: Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta [AoKise]**

**Warning: Boy's Love. Self-edited**. **Violence [guns/blood;tied up/beating].**

**Disclaimer:** If KnB's mine, Aomine will always woo Kise when the blonds' in bad mood cause of the ace and then they'll end up enjoying some hot steamy make up sex. Sweet. If only. Oh yes, in my dreams and in this fic.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: THE RESOLVE**

His terror of the past slowly starts to creep in him. Flashes of horrific things/incidents played on his mind. He wants to stay strong; he knows Aomine will save him from this nightmare that once again he's facing without any consent. But his body's betraying him. The lithe frame is trembling. He closed his eyes, forcing his brain to think of happy thoughts. The futile attempt failed horrendously. He wants that tanned large hand to grip his own, tight, assuring, to soothe the dreadful emotions, to keep the nightmares away. It's all he needs and he needs it badly, _now_.

* * *

Aomine's heart continues to thump hard. It makes breathing a bit tough. He tried to focus on driving. It won't help to add another accident when all that he wants to do is make sure that his friend is _still_ alive and claim the model back, safe and sound. When his vision caught the familiar bordering of Kise's house he felt relief flooded his system, momentarily. There's still no sign of either ambulance or police cars. _Shit!_

He slammed the door of the car with deliberate force and skidded towards the house, frantically. His thoughts are in a blur. He can't seem to gather his wits on every step he's taking as he's closing the distance on the target location. Once he caught the handle of the door, he wrenched it open, dashed inside, his sight roaming around to look for a familiar face. A body bathed in blood was sprawled in Kise's living room, permanently staining the carpet. He checked the body, the guy no longer breathes. He scans for a familiar raven haired man. When he wasn't bestowed by what he's expecting, he decided to go at the back of the house. Breathing in heavy pants, he found another lifeless body, shot in the head. _Shit really happened here!_ Not too far, just a few spaces from the back door, he caught the image of his good friend battling for his life. The jovial face was contorted in pain, eyes bare of his usual glasses which mirrored the ache he's feeling and his side bleeding.

"Shoichi". He whispered, fear clouding him. He was at Imayoshi's side in a second, pushing in the wound to lessen the bleeding. "Hey asshole, I'm here. Open up you four eyes."

His voice stirred the bleeding guy's consciousness which is starting to slip away more and more at every second that pass.

"Daiki". He looked up when he heard his name being called. His voice was nowhere louder than a murmur. With all the strength left to him, he tried to snap his eyes properly open to look at his friend. "Ki— Kise... Tonight—"

"Shhh. It's alright. Save your energy. I know you're too early to be dying. Death isn't eager to have his little minion yet." He tried to pass off his uncertainty and panic by throwing off a joke. _Damn! What's taking those medics so long?! _

The injured man managed a small smile which turned to grimace as blood gushed on his lips.

"Shit! Damn! Hell! Fuck!" He's starting to feel the alarm engulfing his insides. Spitting curses did not help a bit. "Don't you fucking die on me, bastard! I won't ever forgive you!" _God! Please don't make this day the worst in my life._

And then he heard it. Sharply ringing. The sound of siren filled the air. Aomine never thought that he'll be delighted to hear it. But now it sounds to him like the most melodious song he's ever heard. He sighed in relief. He then heard voices rang out brusquely in the air, with scurrying of feet and commands filling the quietness.

"They're here. You'll be alright. You did a great job dude." He tried to hold into the hands. They are cold. He squeezed it and it squeezed back with the smallest of force. He smiled. His friend is a fighter. He knows he'll survive it.

Two men with a stretcher stooped down beside him. A woman jogging behind them did the same.

"Sir we need you to move aside." He pulled his hands off. He shifts to give them enough space. They were attending on the wound, checking the black-haired guy's pulse every now and then before scooping the body, placing it in the entity used to transfer injured people. All he can do is watch as his friend is being taken away, to safety and living, he hopes.

Now, he needs to attend on a more pressing fact. Kise was abducted, no doubt of Haizaki's men. The caller whom he talked to proves his hunch correct. But where to find them? He has yet to figure out the bastard's location through the files. But there are so many hidey-holes that scumbag can creep into. He gritted his teeth. He tried to calm down. Then the most familiar sound caught his attention. Someone was calling him.

"Aomine". It was his superior. Akashi Seijuro. The man who demands for obedience, utmost respect and somehow fear. He stood hastily. If Aomine has been any lesser man, he'll tremble under those piercing gaze brought by heterochromatic eyes. But Aomine's not. He met the gaze with as much fierce as he can yet underlying was still admiration and respect for his higher up. His right hand which is drenched in blood, automatically found its way to his temple for a salute. His body rigid. He spoke with control.

"Sir."

The red-haired guy saluted back and the tanned one rest the hand in his side. Without waiting for questions, Aomine filled the superior with details.

"There has been an incident. A nasty one. I'll shoulder the responsibility for this, Sir. It's my fault. I asked Imayoshi-kun to replace me for a few hours to get some important things and yet it was at the same instance that our suspect attacked. I believe this is not a coincidence. It was planned."

The smaller guy nodded and contemplated for a moment. "Do you realize Aomine-kun that you placed one of our field agents in danger and in doing so you also failed your job? Your subject was abducted and you were out doing another thing? Really an irresponsible act. I'm disappointed. You know that you should not leave Kise-kun alone or to be more precise, without you by his side. I remember you saying that you want to handle this assignment because you know you're the most suited. Should I regret my decision of entrusting this to you, _Daiki_?" His voice doesn't carry any emotion yet Aomine shivered under the stare he was receiving.

He gulped before forming the words. "I apologize Sir. There's no excuse for my irresponsible act but don't pull me off this mission. I'll bring Kise back even it means the end of me."

An eyebrow twitched. Akashi tilted his head a bit. He looks like a child considering what decision to make. He turned his back to Aomine but didn't take a step before saying "Come to my office later." With that he's gone.

Aomine heaved a breath. Sure he's kind of scared of his superior but all of his fears now are directed for Kise's safety. He'll bring him back no matter what it takes!

* * *

The black car arrived at the front of a high gateway. It was early evening now. They have travelled for an hour or so. The entrance opened and the car slid in to the wide parking space. There stood a house proudly. It was a modern, three storey mansion. The door was littered with armed guys in suit. Kise shivered when he remembered the same pair of men who are now dead in his house. Then he thought automatically of Imayoshi. He whimpered. He really hopes that the black-haired guy is alive. He was dragged off by the driver of the car and they trailed along the pathway towards the wooden door. But before they can step on the doorsill, a guy swiftly blocked their way, a gun ready on his hand.

"State your name and business." A monotone voice inquired. There was nothing more than hard as steel determination and vigilance.

"Fujikawa Aido, direct subordinate of The Boss. Here to deliver him his good." He inclined his head to the blonde. Kise couldn't help but feel enrage. They were regarding him as an object! A fucking possession of the bastard Haizaki!

He tried to peel of the hand that was gripping him none too gently. Aido glared at him, silently warning the blond to behave, but he return the gaze with as much contempt as he can muster. He has no plans of obeying like some puppy.

"I am not that asshole's possession or anyone's!" He hissed.

The guard of the door looked a bit amused. So The Boss wants his toy by his side. Mr. Haizaki was never the type to permit someone to stay beside him nor to pay attention to anyone that doesn't stir his interest. But this blond may have surpassed that criterion. A fiery and feisty blond at that. This could be so entertaining. He phoned someone to verify this and the appointment. When he got the go signal to let them in, he turned his attention back to Fujikawa, shutting his phone off.

"You can go ahead."

Aido merely nodded his thanks. He was still holding Kise with much force that the blond can expect some bruises to form later on. They headed for the stairs that was majestically erected on the middle of the first floor. The mansion doesn't look like anything of a hideout which Kise mentally noted to be some abandoned building or secluded dark places. This was more like of a rest house or some kind of hotel. So the bad guys have a taste. He disdainfully concluded.

Step by step, Kise's fear breeds. What can he do at this situation? He has no weapon on his account and even if he does, surely he'll be dead before he can pull the trigger on Haizaki. Damn! Being helpless is so frustrating!

When they reached the top floor which was scarce of anyone but two heavily-armed guys that stood over a handsome framed door, Kise feels that every ounce of energy he possesses seems to evaporate. He dreads what he will see behind that entry, what will happen. For one, Haikazi is surely to be inside. That evil man who knows nothing than obtain everything he wants in every possible way he can, regardless of how rogue it is. For another, he fears the plans the light-haired man has for him. Will he undergo another phase of torture? Sex that equates to pain. It was always been like that. The fucking that left him broken and dirty. The possessing of his body with sick motives. Can he bear it? Can he still recover if that has to happen? Can he move—

He was startled when he realized that they were in front of the door and now Aido stood facing the pair of guards. They were equally looking down at Kise, being taller and muscular. The men were grim-looking and Kise doesn't question their strength to snap him out of his life in just a second if he attempt to escape. But unlike two floors down they weren't questioned. It seems that his transporter is recognized by both guys. The one on the right opened the door with the slightest sound and Kise was greeted by dim light that was emitted by the moon in the half-opened heavy curtain on the right side of the room. Fujikawa, he noticed moved away from him but he didn't leave. The blond adjusted his eyesight to get accustomed to the entire surrounding before he came to discern someone in the middle of the room, sitting behind a desk, back resting on a chair, his expression the most relaxed. Shougo Haizaki was looking at him like he was his favourite candy in a store. There's a faint trace of sneer and smugness. He slowly ascends from his position making his way in the direction of the model. He stopped in his tracks when he's in front of Kise. The blond for some reason he can't name was rooted on his spot. It's a miracle to know that he's still breathing because he was so sure he held it up the moment he saw this face.

"Aido, you came back alone. So this must mean that the two guys are either dead or caught." Haizaki was not looking at his underling yet he demands an answer.

"My apologies Sir. We underestimated the guard dog that Aomine placed in his stead. Kishima and Masashi are both dead. However, I managed to injure the enemy."

The light-haired man waved his hand. "No matter. We'll replace those two. I have to praise you for a job well done. You have successfully brought me my precious item."

"I'm glad to be of service."

"You'll be properly compensated Aido. Before I forgot, go to my office. At the table you'll find a sealed envelope. That's our little present for Aomine-kun. Have it delivered to his place tonight. After all, we promised to give him his gift."

"Yes Sir. It will be done." The man exited to do what was entrusted to him. When he was out of sight, the gray-eyed guy addressed the subject of the conversation. "Ryouta, I always knew you'll be returning to my side. I was never wrong." He circled the blond, taking more of his appearance. He took a step closer to the body and noted that it was trembling. "No need to feel afraid. I'll make you feel good just like the old times." He sniffed on his neck that earned a gasp. "Hmmm. Still sensitive on that spot." The nose was then replaced by the tongue trailing a way on the jaw down to the silky neckline. The blond shivered on disgust. The leader of the group moved to faced him again, both hands caressing the blonds' arms, massaging and squeezing. He then cupped the cheeks and smirked when he didn't felt any resistance from his captive. "You've become quite submissive Ryouta. I would never have expected this, but it's not unappreciated." He hummed and slowly closed the distance for their lips to meet but at the last inch Kise spit on his face, his eyes blazing. "FUCK YOU." Haizaki was caught unaware by this action. He closed his eyes and took some deep breaths, the blonds' dribble on him. He used his hand to get rid of the liquid before he stared at the Kise. His eyes devoid of any emotion but lethal intent.

"So you want to play games. I'll give you exactly what you want, _pet_." With that he captured the lips with brute force, forcing his way in, making the blonds orifice bleed but paid no attention whatsoever. He punishes, he crushes, and he destroys.

* * *

Sakurai Ryo had spent his day on some fruitful activities which included cleaning off his house, doing some groceries, attending to the laundry and finishing it off by treating himself to some nice dinner. It was totally a perfect day, in all its peace and calmness.

His phone rings. Little did he know that the phone call he was about to engage in will have his perfect day and maybe his entire life turned by three hundred sixty degrees.

"Hello? Sakurai speaking."

"Manager. This is Aomine. I'm afraid I have some grave news about Kise. Brace yourself."

"Aomine-kun? Gomenasai. I think I heard you wrong. Something bad happened with Kise? But you're guarding him. What could have gone disarray?" His voice was confused and in panic.

"I know. I'm really sorry for letting things out of hand. I can't explain the whole situation now. I need your help. Kise's abduction should not be known to anyone especially the media. We'll be helping you cover this stuff. It's not wise for the public to access to this case because this is kind of delicate. Please Manager do everything you can. I'll have Kise back that I can assure you. I'm hanging up. I'll update you from time to time."

The small guy wasn't given a chance to retaliate; he wasn't even able to voice out his fear. All he was able to do is gripped the phone tightly to the point of breaking it.

* * *

"Kagami. I expect some _good_ news." Akashi addressed one of his subordinate. Taiga Kagami was one of those hailed as best in whatever he was entrusted with. He's undertaking an impossibly dangerous task, playing as the double-agent for the group of Shougo Haizaki. The first choice for the job was supposed to be Aomine but due to some turn of events, it wasn't pursued. More like the appearance of a certain blond in the case resulted to that. Also, Aomine has established his name in the society. It's not wise to use him when he stands out. Surely the bad guys may have heard of him, unlike Taiga, who almost works undercover most of the time. Their team knew for some time now what connection does Kise Ryouta has with the sought-after criminal. They managed to string it all up and the final touch was delivered by what happened today.

The red-haired cop smirked with coolness. "Sir, what I have is not good news, but vital information."

There was a glint in those precarious eyes. "Is that so? Let's hear it then."

"Haizaki is suspecting that there's a mole amongst his faction. We can't blame the man for it's much of a coincidence for all those failed transactions. It seems too scripted. He halted all supposed to be dealings. I'm guessing he ordered some of his lackeys to investigate. I'm being careful so don't worry and I'm almost at the end of my act. What I have here—" He placed some thick folders on the smaller guy's table. "–are reports. Locations, contacts, resources, some fishy companies and individuals that they have contracts with and names. Yes sir, names of those involved. You'll be shock to know that there are snakes within our very own office, in some departments of our government and such disturbing personalities that you wouldn't even dream of imagining them being involved. I have also acquired some financial statements which explain all the monetary aspect. He seems to be using different names to register in banks."

Akashi was in awe. It's not etched on his impassive face but the tone he used gave him away. "_Excellent_ job, Taiga." He murmured while his hands were busy flipping the pages. Eyes narrowed then widened, lips thinning and jaw dropping. This is beyond what he has expected. Kagami Taiga surpassed his expectations.

"Are this authentic?" He has to make sure before taking any further action. They only have one shot and if it's not according to what he plans then all of their effort will be wasted.

"Of course it is Sir. I have access to their most guarded offices and meetings. Being the right-hand of the right hand have its reward."

Akashi hummed and snapped his eyes back to the outstanding agent. A more pressing issue needed to be addressed.

"Putting this aside, is Mr. Kishimoto not suspecting you at all?"

The man across him grinned. "I'm a good actor."

"This is not the time for your jokes." His eyes flared dangerously.

"Nah. I'm positive that the idiot doesn't suspect anything. They are all cowards. Puppets of that bastard Haizaki. All of them are being used. I think it's safe to assume that they will be disposed of sooner. Before that happens we have to take them in custody to strengthen the evidence we have." His expression turned serious.

"Hmmm. Haizaki has finally managed to abduct Kise Ryouta."

"WHAT?!" Kagami spluttered. "But— Isn't Daiki with him? How the hell did this happen?" His tone was indignant and it seems that he momentarily forgot that he's still in front of his superior.

"That is a good question and I believe we can hear the entire incident first-hand." His eyes roved towards the door. "Aomine, you can come in now."

The blue-haired man stepped in. He didn't acknowledge Kagami who's now on his feet, brows furrowed. He gave a respected salute which was acknowledged before he settled himself at the other pair of seat directly with Kagami's.

"Ahomine." The tone that the double agent adapted was wrapped in ferocity and slight disappointment.

"Bakagami." It was returned with the same intensity and both tall guys engaged in a battle of hard gazes. One can almost expect sparks to fly out between.

"_Boys." _Both were pulled off from their own little world and simultaneously rendered their full attention to the man in front of them.

Akashi has his hands clasped in the table. Face devoid with emotions; he looked from the guy on his left to the guy on his right. Two of the bestest they have yet when they meet they resemble teenagers who appears to be battling over some girl. He smirked at that thought. Both never liked girls in the first place. Though he knows that their bond is one of the strongest too, one that can never be broken. He coughed.

"Aomine here already briefed me on the incident at Kise's house this afternoon." He told the tale to the man who has an enormous appetite.

"Shoichi was shot?" His eyes were wide with disbelief. "You fucking asshole! Look at what you've done!" He charged at Aomine, scuffing his shirt. His breath at the tanned guys face but the latter didn't try to defend himself.

"Taiga." There was a silent menace in the guy who bears such weird eyes. Kagami backed down but his eyes were blazing.

"Well Aomine, is there something you want to say?" He inclined his head sideways to give permission for the dark guy to talk.

"Sir, allow me first to apologize again. I may have acted ignorantly which has caused for Shoichi's life to be at stake and also Kise's. I am ashamed for what has happened but I want to shoulder the entire responsibility for this." He shifted his gaze to Kagami. "Kagami, I'm sorry. I know I've failed you when I had our friend's life put in danger. I can offer no excuses because it's my entire fault. But I am now humbly asking for your help to retrieve Ryouta from Haizaki. I know you're working on this case." Sincerity was reflected in the dark orbs.

"You're lucky I have some info about it and you're lucky that I don't rip your balls right here right now for being careless."

Aomine smirked. "You're not too Bakagami after all."

"I can say the same for you, Ahomine!"

"You two, stop bickering now. I need your full attention." When he got the concentration he need from both guys he continued with the arrangement. "What we need is to devise a plan. I have to plant some of our officers to spy around the safe houses that Kagami here has gathered to be sure where Kise is. There are around five of them. I'll disperse some men around midnight. If we find out where, and hopefully it'll only take a few hours to figure it out, it only seems logical that Haizaki Shougo is there as well. The operation is of arrest and rescue. We retrieve Kise and we capture Haizaki along with his men. Then we track those that aren't present in their hole." He tapped the folders containing the data. "All we need is here."

Silence. The superior was still contemplating on something. "You two will be the captains. I'm counting on you. I need you two early tomorrow morning here. We have to gather enough manpower and weapons to use. As to what Kagami has provided me, there are numerous pawns that Haizaki manipulates. We must exercise prudence. Now go home, get plenty of rest and tomorrow night we charge."

At almost the same time, the two cops rise and saluted to their own boss. Akashi almost lazily flicked a hand and the two were gone in his office in an instant. He massaged his forehead. This is going to be difficult. He has to make sure that everything will go as he wishes.

As soon as the two guys closed the door, the red-haired snarled at the blue-haired guy.

"What the fucking hell is wrong with you? I never knew you can be _so_ careless! Imayoshi and Kise! Damn Aomine, have you lost your touch? Guess it's time for you to retire." He wants to piss of this better guy to make him realize just how stupid he is for letting this happen. But the other didn't play on the bait.

Aomine sighed and placed his hands in his pockets before looking at some particular spot, his gaze floating off. "I know Kagami. I trust Imayoshi that's why I asked him to guard Kise. If you're not on your mission I would have pick you. We know Shiochi is not much of an action guy compared to us but still I believe in him and he didn't fail me at all. I deduced that he defended Kise with the inch of his life but I guess those bastards are too much for him. They caught him unprepared. I—" he looked at Kagami and the guy held his gaze. "I regret it, but what's done is done. No time for unnecessary musing. Well, would you like to come with me? I'll treat you to dinner and we may visit Shiochi."

"Now you're talking. Let's go."

* * *

By the time the two guys are enjoying their meal, the blond was being pushed to his limits. He was lead in a bedroom. No windows. There was a massive bed and a cabinet to the side. Kise was thrown on the soft mattress and before he can heave a breath, Haizaki was already on top of him, working on his wrists. He grabbed something from the drawer that looks like a tie. He snatched two of them. His left hand pinning both of the blonds' and his right tying it to the headboard. When the hands are securely in place he paid his attention on the other tie. He lustfully looked at Kise whose fear only feeds his desire to own him and mark him.

"Now we can't have you spitting on me again. Though I love to hear your moans and plead me thrust into you faster, I guess I can still enjoy your strangled sounds. Actually that reverberates to pleasure as well. So let's part those lips now Kise." The model did otherwise. He pressed his lips tightly.

"Ah, such stubborn child. You push me to do things." Leaving the bed, he walked towards the cabinet withdrawing a whip. He glanced at the lying body. "I know I would have found some use for this. Let's look forward to some nice playing pet. Scream as much as you want." The light-haired man approached him and unfastens the belt that holds his pants. He yanked it off against the resisting body without so much effort. He ripped the shirt and was now blessed by the naked glory that was protected by only a piece of black boxers.

"Since you don't want to comply to my orders, I'll show you how I punish obstinate people. Oh. It's on a much different level than before _Ryouta. _This time I'll make sure you'll remember it for the rest of your life." He slides his hand on the exposed nubs, pinching, twisting and pulling harshly.

The lithe body thrashed and struggled to undo the bonds. He refrained from spilling any sound. He would not give the bastard the joy of hearing his voice in whatever form, be it moan, shriek or cry. He continued to move until a lashed of whip made contact with his thigh. He gasped with the searing pain he felt. His breath hitched and before he can recover he sensed another one whisk at the same spot. There were now angry marks on his smooth fair skin. Unwillingly, tears formed. Hit after hit and Kise felt his world was coming to an end. He screamed tearing the peacefulness of the night. He was shaking badly. His thighs which were the focus of the whipping were bathed in crimson liquid. He was bleeding. But Haizaki didn't stop. He landed some punches on his torso until it bruised almost to the point of breaking the skin. The blond moaned in pain. He arched his back.

"Now, that's more I like it pet. Such enticing sound. It fuels me to do more cruel stuff to you." Haizaki has now beads of sweat forming on his temple and his breathing is ragged. He bit his lower lip and gave the blonds body an all-over. Eyes roaming the unblemished fairness which now hosts some red horizontal blotches. The models' face is adorned with tears and his lips have droplets of blood. He must have bit himself to stop eliciting sounds. He fastened his hand on the blonds' jaw keeping his face on place. He licked the luscious lips tasting iron on his own. He sucked and bit. Kise didn't respond but he didn't react either. _Not bad. He will learn to comply and succumb to me._

Kise's mind was in a haze. He wanted to die, to escape the pain and disgrace. He wanted out. His eyes were out of focus. They were glassy and bear no emotion. And then— he heard it. It's a hallucination nothing else, he was sure of it. For how come Aomine can speak to him when he's here with Haizaki. Ah it's his subconscious mind.

_Kise, I will save you. Wait for me. Trust me._

It was a mantra repeating over and over. Yes. Aomine will save him. He shouldn't give up so easily like that. He has to do his part. For Sakurai, his manager who loves him, for Imayoshi who staked his life, for Aomine who cares for him and for himself, because there are people who'll be lonely and disappointed if he gives in without a fight. He lifted one of feet and kicked Haizaki in his stomach. The taller man stumbled back not expecting the attack. He got on his feet and slapped the guy. The force made the face angled to the right. The pain doesn't matter. The blond however was surprised to know that he can bear it.

"You bastard. You can't do anything. You can't escape here, you can't escape me."

Kise snickered until it turned to somewhat maniacal laugh. He looked at Haizaki, his eyes showing strength and unyielding control. "You can't break me anymore. You can use my body over and over. You can fuck me raw, you can beat me to near death, you can even make me suck you off but I'm telling you will only get this body physically. Only my body, not me Haizaki. Because I belong to someone long ago before I met you. He has my heart and you only get bits of me. How pitiful."

The stalker narrowed his eyes. Where does Kise get his strength? And why does he have so much faith for the cop? He gritted his teeth. He doesn't give a damn. He's not worried. He has Kise and he will make sure no one can have him. If it's needed he will kill the blond just to ensure that no other man can possess this male.

"You grew some confidence. Do you actually believe that Aomine will save you? The question is can he even attempt to? He will be dead before he can approach me."

"I believe him because I love him." The tone he used was full of conviction and affection.

"We'll see it then. I hope your body can endure my _loving_ until your knight snatch you off from my grasp."

He slowly closed the distance between them. Gazes met in a combat. The brown orbs locked with the gray. As Haizaki was lifting his hand to strike, a knock stopped him. He scowled. Aido knows that he doesn't want to be disturbed unless it comes with an urgent reason.

He yanked the door open, letting his man enter.

"You very well have such important thing to say with this disturbance. I am quite busy." Both of them looked at Kise.

Aido was trained to shut down his emotions and while Kise was sprawled almost naked in his eyes with blood and bruises all over him, he didn't even flinch nor bat an eyelash. His boss was not famous for being gentle.

"If you're here to tell me that you've delivered Aomine our gift, there's no need to do so."

"Sir, it's not that, although yes, I did that one already. I have some bad news apparently." The gazed of Haizaki hardened. Aido continued. "We have figured out who the mole is amongst our men." He stopped.

"That's not what you call a bad news, Aido."

"Yes, Sir. But actually it causes more trouble than it's worth. The spy is Taiga Kagami. A police officer working under Akashi Seijuro and is relatively close to Aomine Daiki. He slipped into our men as Kishimoto-san's right hand. He got his hands on our operations. I believe he's fairly well-informed on the organization. He might have all the information about us Sir."

"Is that so? Where is this Kagami? And Kishimoto?"

"Kagami is not within any of our safety house. He must be playing the cop role now. As for Kishimoto-san, he's currently in his residence. I'll summon him right away."

"Tell our men to remain sharp. It's only a matter of time before the police track us. Call every higher-up in the conference room. I want them there in ten minutes. We'll work on a plan."

Fujikawa nodded and left. The leader frowned. What timing. He placed his attention back to Kise.

"Seems like it's your lucky day. I have to first eradicate the vermin before we can enjoy ourselves again Kise. Look forward to it." With that he's gone.

The blond was left alone. He was aching all over but hearing Aomine's name fired him up. _He's gonna come and rescue me! _He was clinging to the only hope left on him. He was smiling before he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

The nurse was sullen. It was past the visiting hours and there's these two guys towering over her asking for a certain man's room number. Incidentally that room is supposed to be off-limits to anyone aside from authorized personnel.

"With all due respect Sirs, I can't disclose such information. The said room is heavily guarded and civilians can't just see the patient unless it does deem necessary. You have to acquire permission first." She patiently explained hoping it will suffice and these two leave her alone. As much as both of them look good, still she can't disregard her duty.

"But Miss, we told you we are police officers and friends with the patient, Shoichi. We need to talk to him now. This can't wait." The red-haired argue with the petite lady. They were having the same conversation for ten minutes now. Aomine's not helping. He was leaning on the wall with a frown on his face.

She's on the verge of counterattacking when a hand landed on her shoulder. It was one of their Directors.

"Dr. Mitsui!"

"Nurse, these guys here are allowed to see the patient in that room. You can now leave and thank you for being on your guard." Hisashi Mitsui smiled at her. The nurse blushed and excused herself.

"Oh man Hisashi! Still the lady killer!"

"Shut up Bakagami." Although the doctor smirked. "Now I believe you two needs to see Shoichi. Room is 309, in the left wing. Well I have to go."

"Thank you Hisashi." Aomine acknowledged him. The medical man just shrugged and took the opposite way.

"That guy never changes right? It seems like yesterday when we were playing in that run down court across the street and you two always compete to see whose better. We know it's me anyway. Hehe. Now the jerk's all divine in his uniform." Kagami shook his head but pride can be detected in his tone.

"Yes. We've all grown right? Oh, with the exception of you Taiga." The tanned guy teased.

"Stupid Ahomine! Come on let's see Shoichi."

They arrived at the room bearing the number 309. There were two policemen outside. Looking at the arriving visitors, one wrenched the door open. There on the bed, Imayoshi was laid. He was reading some magazine and he lifted his face when he heard the door clicked.

"Shiochi you bastard!" Imayoshi offered a grin. He winced when he tried to sit up.

"Don't move yet. We just wanted to check on you and ask some things." Aomine grabbed the chair and Kagami settle himself on the foot of the bed, he remained standing.

The glasses guy frowned a bit. "Here's what happened. Kise was napping on the living room when I heard something at the back. I checked it out and saw one guy who spells trouble. I had to trick him since I can't defend myself while he's pointing a gun on my head. Luckily, I was able to escape and alert Kise. We were the chased by three guys. I managed to exterminate two but the last one got me. I was shot and I asked Kise to flee and call Aomine here. But unfortunately, it didn't happen as planned. He was still caught. Sorry Aomine, I should have been more equipped and ready." His expression is of guilt and self-loathing.

Aomine looked intently at Imayoshi before saying slowly "Shoichi, you did more than enough. It surpassed my expectations of you. It's me who should be blamed. But you my friend, did great. I can never ask for more. Let me express my regret for placing your life in danger."

"Nah. You know I'll die happily if it's for the reason of fulfilling my duty and saving a friend. Nothing is more rewarding than that. Anyway, don't worry about me. The doctor said I'll be spending at least a couple of weeks here and I wasn't shot at any vital point. So I regard this as my vacation." He grinned. "Before I forget, I think that subordinate of Haizaki said that he'll be sending you something. Be careful. It might be a trap." He added seriously.

"I know about that. He spoke to me before I got at Kise's house. Kagami, have any idea what that might be?"

The red-haired shook his head. "I am not trusted enough to be included in anything that relates to their leader's personal transactions. I have no idea about it."

The blue-haired guy hummed. "Guess I'll check it myself if I got it. Shoichi, we're planning on charging tomorrow night. Taiga here has procured enough data that we need. You can be sure I'll have Kise back. He still owes us that dinner right?"

The black-haired guy chuckled. "Yes. I'm still looking forward to that dinner."

"Hey! Let me join in that meal too!"

"No! You'll end up devouring all the food!"

"Bah! Let me, let me!"

"You two stop it. You're causing ruckus. We're in the hospital, mind you guys. You better get your fat asses off here and prepare yourselves. Visit me again when all of this is over."

Both guys snickered. Aomine rose from his chair and stood beside Kagami.

"See you later Shiochi! I'm glad we have a friend like you."

"So melodramatic Bakagami."

"Shut up jerk. It's not every day that we got the chance to be like this. Well, we're heading off." He saluted to the black-haired guy that was returned as enthusiastically. Aomine jerked his head before vanishing from the glasses guy's eyes.

Once out of the hospital's premises, Aomine addressed the other.

"Kagami, I'm going home. Want to spend the night with me?"

"Gross man!"

"Stupid. I'm not implying anything dirty. Get that filthy mind of yours cleaned. I'm thinking maybe we can plan ahead for tomorrow's operation."

"Sounds nice. But I have to work on my report. Although I gave all acquired data, I still have to compile them again and provide explanations. The drill you know. I'm supposed to be the hero here, why am I still doing desk job?" The big guy actually pouted.

Aomine offered a smirk as his sympathy. "Alright hero, go home and write your report. See you tomorrow."

The red-haired guy scowled. "I'm gonna kick some asses tomorrow Ahomine and then I'll help you rescue your blond princess."

"I don't need your help. I can manage just fine. You should watch your back. I'm quite sure they won't be merciful enough to spare their once-comrade."

"Ah. It's all part of the job." Kagami shrugged. "Then, see you at Akashi's office. Bye."

The blue-haired nodded and took the opposite direction where his car is parked. This is going to be a long night, yes, a long night indeed. Aomine was set on dealing with the guys but he wasn't able to prepare mentally for the surprise that's waiting for him in his own home.

* * *

He arrived in his flat. It almost seems strange. He has spent some time in Kise's house and being back to his own place kind of appear unnatural. He has used on waking up in the familiar warm abode. His residence's pale compared to the blonds' which welcoming and feels really like a home. He shook his head and placed his keys on the table, he flipped the light on. His attention was caught by the rectangular sealed envelope. He knotted his forehead. _Who could have—? Is this what that enemy guy is talking about?"_

He grabbed the covered paper and head straight to the couch. He ripped it quite forcefully and then—

_Photos. A CD. More photos. _

His floor was littered with them. There's got to be at least a hundred of coloured and black and white pictures. It's all of Kise's and a man. Shougo Haizaki. He was frozen. It took him quite some time before he collected himself and gather the strength to pick a couple and even more courage to look at them. His hands are shaking. There in glossy six by eight inches a younger-looking Kise was sprawled on the bed in naked glory. Hair tussled, eyes half lidded but shown enough lust and aching to be taken, his face dusted with blush, there seems to be some sticky white liquid in his stomach and Aomine figured that it's the blonds' seeds and even if he seems to have cum, his member was as hard as rock, standing proudly and in darker shade in contrast with the milky skin. Sensing it's not enough the other photo contained Haizaki mounting Kise. Sweat covering both sturdy bodies and Aomine doesn't need to be a genius to figure out that the two guys are having sex. The hands on Haizaki's back were clutching the skin. Even with the stilled image Aomine can almost see them rocking the bed; the top guy thrusting with undeniable force that is met by the bucked hips of the blond. It was both convulsing and enticing. Aomine forced himself not to look anymore. Giving a fast survey on the other photos, he concluded that they are all taken when Kise was living with Haizaki years ago. Some showed Kise being tied up by cuffs and his body peppered with bruises. There was one were Kise was gagged, another shows a dildo being shoved on him. The more he looks the more extreme they become. There seems some struggle from the blond clearly depicting that he doesn't want what they are doing. One illustrates Haizaki pressing Kise's chest with a cigarette and the model's expression was of pain and terror while the light-haired man was burying his own erection on the blonds' hole. It was too much for Aomine. He wants to puke but mostly he wants to cry. The urge to break something is building up and he needed to release his fury, to scream in the night, to punch and hurt Haizaki until he's a cripple or better yet, dead. No one has the right to do that to Kise. He's a precious person. He's kind, warm and exuberant. Everyone wants to befriend him. He's the source of happiness and one can't help but to be attracted to him. But for Haizaki to do that, he must be really sick and twisted. He claimed the blond in a brutal and cruel way. Aomine was shaking with rage. What he will not give just to see Haizaki pleading for his life?

With all the things he saw fate must really want to be so cruel. The CD glints against the luminosity. He picked it up and was having second thoughts. _Is there a need to see what's in this thing? Are the pictures not enough? What more could have this object hold? Can I still bear this?_

The tanned guy sighed. He closed his eyes contemplating on his next move. Jaws clenched, fists balled, he gather his remaining strength. He turned his player on and placed the CD. The start was just a black monitor, scarce of anything. Aomine judging that this is just a piece of joke, he decided to stop it off but before his finger touched the button, sound reverberates and the monitor flashed. Not want to believe what he's seeing, Aomine stared intently hoping that it will stop or change into some cartoons. There on his TV screen, the reality of the photos was taken to life. Kise and Haizaki engaged in a heated performance. Like two bodies being instructed to do a feat, they moved in rhythm almost like it's the most natural thing in the world. The tanned guy was mesmerized. It brought back memories when he was the one doing that with Kise and suddenly he felt disgusted with himself. There he was, being a jerk again thinking of worldly thoughts when Kise's in such danger. If Haizaki wants him so badly he should have treated Kise nicely. He shouldn't have resorted to violence. But maybe that's just how Haizaki is. He doesn't give importance to anyone at all. For him, Kise might just be another object he wants to own. Being in that bastards hand is like living in demon's lair. With that thinking his rage bubbled once more. His thoughts flew to Kise's. He wasn't even sure if the blond is fine, of course he isn't. He snapped back to his rationale and stopped the film. He laid his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes. His insides are swirling with emotions that are too fast for him to acknowledge each one of them. Only a few surfaced: hatred, revenge, regret and impatience. He can't wait for tomorrow. He knows no fear. He'll get Kise back and teach Haizaki his place which can only equal to hell. With a growl he opened his eyes, there's a glint in them, the desire to hurt a specific person and the desire to see Kise, to feel him in his arms, to soothe his heart and mind that he's safe and once again beside him. This time he won't back down. This time he'll make sure that no one will ever hurt Kise. This time he'll tell Kise how much he loves him. This time, there'll be no one and he say no one will ever come between them. This time he'll make Kise happy. This time he'll spoil him. This time it'll be his turn to pamper the blond. This time he never let him go. This time he won't be such jerk anymore. This time is all about Kise, his happiness and his everything. This time it's Kise's turn to smile and look into his eyes with trust and love. This is the time. It's Aomine time to make it happen. _So Kise, wait for me. Wait for me my love._

* * *

**A/N: Meh. Have I done enough to punish Aomine? On the inside maybe. Physical is another thing, wait for the next chap. **

**Kagami's here, Akashi too and so is Sakurai [as Kise's manager. He just seems to fit!]. Imayoshi's alive so don't curse me. All the other characters [the bad guys] are OC. Idk if anyone recognized Hisashi Mitsui [I assume there'll be a few if you guys are fans of manga/anime basketball]. He's in SLAM DUNK, wearing jersey no. 14, specializing in three-point shooting. Check him out. He's a good-looking guy as far as I'm concerned. I chose him because well I like him. :D**

**This chapter was the longest. I just have to insert one thing after another and then it stretches to this length. No one's complaining right? The next one will be the battle to get Kise back. I want to get it done and over with so I can focus again on the romantic part. **

**Thanks for the previous reviews as always. Makes my heart flutter. *.* Do review again! ^.~**


	11. Sacrifices

**Title: Take Me Back Again**

**Pairing: Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta [AoKise]**

**Warning: Boy's Love. Self-edited**. **Violence [guns/blood].**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KnB. In my dreams though, I always picture Aomine and Kise kissing so passionately and making out so fervently like those are the two most natural things in the world.

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: SACRIFICES**

Honey coloured eyes slowly opened up to the world. The sunlight assaulted the pair of orbs. It was bright yet warm and pleasant. Morning came already. For a moment, time stood still in sync with the heart's beating. The unfamiliar surrounding greeted the guy's sight that sent a command for his brain to process. _Where am I?_ Collecting his thoughts, the yesterdays' incidents started to play like a clip from a movie. Kise let an audible gasp. Imayoshi. The shots. The blood. The abduction. The mansion. Haizaki. The beatings. Aomine. _He said he'll come for me._ He stringed every event with coherence and figured out how he landed in his current position. His body was still aching from the abuse but he noticed that he was not tied anymore. Surprisingly, he was clothed and the warmth of a duvet embraces him. Do all kidnappers treat their victims like this? He sarcastically thought. He's not feeling any gratitude towards the gray-eyed man despite the act of consideration if he can call it that. He tried to move and every muscle in his body screamed in protest. It was like his nerves are being torn apart. His body felt heavy, sore and bruised. Clenching his hands, he ignored the silent complaint of his physical encasement. He took the cover off himself and sat in the middle of the bed. He was still in the same room. He can trace the placement of things. It was a handsome place and it almost feels like he's staying in some hotel. But this was not the time to rain praises. He got to move and get himself out. Probably a stupid idea. His body won't be able to support what he plans and it's certain that he'll drop dead in a minute if he can get lucky to last that long with all the men scattered to patrol around the entire vicinity. But what to do in such situation? Wait for his knight like a fucking princess? Absolutely not! This is not some kind of pathetic fairy tale. First, he should manage to possess a phone or any weapon at that matter. He's helpless as he is and intellect will surely help him out.

Kise literally crawled off the bed. He was huffing by the time he managed to reach the bedpost to hold him up. He was clinging on the wood to help him stand. He took some small steps as fast and as stealthily as he can manage. He doesn't want anyone walking up on him. Just as when he thought he succeeded, a few distance from where he's standing, through the closed room, voices can be heard coming closer. The owners must be in the hallway making their way towards the blond nest. _Shit! _Gathering all the remaining strength he had, he ran back to the bed, plopped himself in a sitting position and rearranged his features to host a blank expression. At almost the same time, someone opened the door. He threw a glance. There stood Aido as usual staring at him gravely, another man whom he had never seen before yet intimidating as well, and in the middle, the devil: the reason why Kise's not enjoying the peace of his life and why he's stuck at some hoodlums' headquarters. Shougo Haizaki looks refreshed. No trace of uneasiness in his face. It was still mugged with the sneer that used to make the hair on Kise's nape stand.

"Oh. My little pet is awake. Not trying to escape?" He approached the blond, stopping on his tracks when he was near enough for Kise to assess him from head to toe. Still in suit, dignified for such a cruel man, the light-haired guy leaned down to peck on Kise's cheek.

The model avoided the contact and shot a filthy look on Haizaki. The latter smirked, uncaring for such behaviour.

"Not even a morning kiss? How cold Ryouta. Aren't you glad you're still alive? You should be at least greeting me in this fine day." He cheerfully cooed at the pissed captive.

"Go to hell." The blond seethed.

"You can be sure someone will be heading there by the end of today. Although I know you wish it's me, I assure you, it's not. But maybe someone you know too." He was taunting Kise to elicit some more reactions from him.

"What do you mean by that?" Curiosity flooded his whole being.

"Hmm. I can answer that question but what do I get in return?" He inclined is head with a mischievous look in his eyes. Kise doesn't have the time nor does he have the penchant for stupid talks.

"Fuck you!" He growled.

Haizaki laughed. How fun to play with his adorable possession. "Guess I can't say no to that. But I prefer to do the fucking. Since you've given me a nice suggestion which I'll be more than willing to comply, not now but later perhaps, then I'll be going to indulge you in some secret. Are you ready?"

"Why do you think I'll listen to you in the first place?"

"Because Kise, you have _no_ other choice. I'm sure that what I'm going to say will stir you up in many ways you can't even imagine."

Ryouta really can't take this man's ways on things! If he loses his patience it'll be his lost. He merely looked at the guy he loathed so much. Haizaki took that as a yes.

"Aido, Saitou, go and watch outside." Both men cleared off their place. Kise heard a faint click which meant that the two stepped out.

"Now, let's speak openly Kise. I have a proposal for you."

The model knotted his forehead. Landing himself in a negotiation with Haizaki is not a good idea and never will be.

"Whatever you got to say my answer is no." Kise replied coldly.

"Even if this concerns Aomine Daiki's safety?" The bad guy tactically asked. He settled himself on the side of the bed, making himself comfortable as if it's the most natural position to assume. The scene depicts that of a parent that's consoling his child. Landing his eyes on Kise's brown orbs, he got his answer. He didn't elicit any voiced reaction from the blond but his eyes gave him away. They suddenly turned wide and fear flashed. The leader of the group shook his head in amusement. Just Aomine's name and you can get the model shaking.

"I assume you want to hear me now."

The younger man gulped and nodded.

"While we're talking about this, I'm positive that the police are on their move. Whether they managed to pinpoint this location or not, I'm sure before the day ends, there'll be confrontation, lots of it and in the most violent ways known to men." Kise shivered at this. "The cops are longing to get my head on their plates. But you see I'm not an easy prey and they'll be having a hell of a hard time to catch me. One of my men's subordinate was a spy and surprise, surprise, he's friends with Aomine! That's why they were able to trace me up." The narrator shifted in his position but didn't move far. "It all connects. Aomine took up the job of guarding you because he knew that I am your stalker if you may say. He on—"

"No. He wasn't aware that it was you until I told him a few days ago." Cutting off Haizaki's monologue, Kise tried to justify the tanned's action. He always thought that Aomine chose this job because he wants to protect him. That it was his welfare before his duty. He still believes it to this point. Yet a little voice is saying that he might be wrong for Aomine never expressed his reason, they never talked about it after all.

A hand waved. "Oh I'm sure he knows _it_ well from the beginning or why would he volunteered? Don't tell me you're hoping that it's because you? Come on Kise. If he truly wants to be beside you, why not approached you way before? Why only now? I'm telling you, the only reason he's involved is because he wants to be the hero to catch the criminal regardless of whom I'm after. He was waiting for a chance and this was the perfect opportunity. As a cunning policeman as he is, he grabbed it!"

He'll not be going to believe the bastard's words. He knows Aomine better than him. This is only a tactic to make him soft and succumb to Haizaki's wishes. But on the other hand, he can't deny that Aomine is like _that_. He treasures and takes his job seriously. It comes first more than anything. That's why he was noted to be such competent law enforcer. Kise started to falter. His thoughts diving more and more to discomfort at the realization of Haizaki's words. Does Aomine really can go to any lengths just to prove his worth? Even if it's placing Kise's life in danger?

Taking the chance of Kise' silence, he pressed on. "He was working with the spy Kagami. They're feeding off information to each other. All this time you're a mere pawn on their game of hunt. An essential object to take care of until it's time to throw you in the battlefield. Kise, don't you see, you doesn't matter to him as much as you think. Remember what he did before?"

It all burst suddenly. Like a dam of water freed from its walls. The betrayal of Aomine. His love for somebody else. The taking of Kise's affection for granted. How he shunned the blond, how he hurt him so. Unwillingly his heart clenched making it hard to breathe. He clutched the sheets, pursed his lips to refrain himself from screaming. Tears gathered up in his eyes. He _is_ hurting, too much. The truth he can't deny and forever will be bear by him.

At that moment there was an eerie silence.

Then he felt a hand on his back, stroking him in small circles. There's a moist lips in his ears, murmuring words he can't decipher. His mind is still digesting every detail that the guy manhandling him has said. Whom should he believe?

Haizaki withdraw and looked at the crestfallen model. "Kise, come with me. Forget about Aomine. He only sees you as another stepping stone to his success. If you choose to be by my side, I can assure you that you'll get everything you want. More fame, money, cars, houses, everything. I'll be gentle with you. I can make you happy. Just say you'll go with me."

The blond bit his lip and winced slightly. The truth is on his face. "But you hurt me Haizaki. You never did anything to make me happy. All that you wanted was to possess me. You never loved me at all so why the offer?"

The boss narrowed his eye and thought carefully. He chose the next words with utter care. "Yes, you do have a point. I am not capable of loving anyone but I feel sympathy and concern. Between us, we both know that there was a point when we understood each other. You and I shared a dark past." Hands grabbed the models' pale ones. "Kise, I do care for you."

Kise knows that Haizaki is lying but during this torturous moment, what he wants is someone to show him affection, someone to soothe him and the guy in front of him is just doing those things. Should he yield in his sweet promises?

Haizaki is not a patient man but on certain things he practices such virtue and this one is probably one of them. He can feel Kise giving his offer a serious thinking. He internally smirked. Gullible, that's what Kise is.

_Tonight you'll be mine and no Aomine will save you. _

**|.|**

The whole office was buzzing. At least 15 men in their black tight shirts were gathered for some briefing. The one to give them their post and everything else was not yet in sight. It was still 5 minutes before the stated time of meeting. Two guys, one with dark blue hair and the other one with red, were silently staring in each other's eyes. There were no words exchanged the moment they saw each one another yet understanding passed between them. Breaking the noise, the small guy whom everyone's waiting for finally arrived. Scanning the room with the intimidating pair of eyes, he seemed satisfied on whose present and nodded his appreciation. Taking his place behind the desk, he greeted every soul in the room.

"I'm glad all of you are here. Today, we have a very critical mission. I know I can trust that no one will speak of this outside this confinement to parties that aren't involve in the operation since we can't take any chances. You officers are rounded for the reason that you're the best of the best. We'll be dividing in groups and most of you will lead and assist. I asked for some districts' assistance towards this matter. Today, we'll be taking down Haizaki Shougo and his group, from the higher ups down to the smallest fry." He let his words dawn on them.

"It is said that he's currently in his mansion but all of the other hideouts are to be assaulted. We can't leave any details behind." He addressed a particular towering guy. Takenori Akagi, a respected and feared leader of the troop stood in the corner yet his aura was screaming of power. He was known to triumph missions that appears most impossible to accomplish. He's a great head and manages his team superbly. Trust the higher ups to include him in this task. "Akagi, I want you to lead the forces to take down the three of the four lairs of Haizaki. You can select what you want to take: from men to weapons. I trust you enough to do this. Am I clear?" He locked gazes with the powerful tanned guy.

"Consider it done Sir." The low reassuring voice of Akagi rumbled.

Akashi nodded. "Now, the mansion will be assigned to Aomine and Kagami. Both are chosen for particular reasons. I will not elaborate as it's not of concern for anyone. Those that will be under these two must exercise vigilance. Constant vigilance." The air in the room froze. The seriousness of their boss is more than usually obvious. This is a job that can't be taken for granted. "You are going to clash with the elite forces of the mob. They are not your street criminals. They have first class weaponry and I believe they received training such as yours, maybe even tougher. I can only give you precaution and information. Once you enter their den, you guys are on your own. But always follow your superior."

The men looked at each other's guys. It's a golden rule to do what the person above you commands.

"Our operation will commence at dusk. As we're speaking I have a hunch that Haizaki knows that we're attacking him today. Everyone be on their guard." His eyes swept the room. "Any question will be answered by your team leader."

"Aomine, Kagami, please stay. I have a couple of things to say. All of you disperse."

There's a massive scurrying of feet and in seconds, the room was vacated by most.

"You two know what to do. Kagami, since you've been with those guys you are the most well-equipped. You know the place, all of the hidey-holes, the enemies. Guide Aomine here. His target will be Haizaki. You on the other hand take care of the underlings. Leave a safe way for Aomine to get Kise back but watch your back as well. Don't be hasty and don't be careless. Analyze the situation and if you feel that you need back up, call me or the headquarters."

"Yes Sir."

Akashi looked deeply in the red-haired guy. He completely trusts him. He then addressed the tanned guy.

"Aomine when I have my coffee tomorrow, I want Kise to be the one greeting me here. Is that understood?"

The bluenette smirked. Expect his superior to simplify such risky objective.

"With matching cookies to go with your coffee."

The heterochromatic eyed guy smiled. "Well then my minions go and nail this one."

All of the guys stood and the lower-ranks saluted which was answered back. Turning on their heels they look forward to an exciting battle.

**|.|**

"Soldiers, what I want is dedication. We're going to attack from all directions. I'll plant half of you to clear the way. The other half will stand as back up if anything happens outside of the plan." Kagami was in a huddle with their team. Composed of thirty men, he was carefully treading on every step. With a blueprint laid at the long table, he placed chips which were used to signify them. He positioned the objects in some particular spots. "All of the entrance and exit are blocked with guards. We'll sneak into them. I want everyone to tackle the guards. Don't kill them unless you see it's fitting and use a silencer for the initial attack. We don't want their attention as much as possible. Once we have a clear way, we're going straight inside. Capture everyone; gather the necessary documents and evidence and we're done. It's as simple as that. Don't engage in a fight if you think you'll lose. Ask for help. I don't want anyone dying." The voice that the tall guy used was hard. "If anyone finds Haizaki first, alert Aomine. He'll be the one to take care of him. Someone stay or maybe a couple stay with him but don't do anything unless he says so. For the others clear off and proceed."

Aomine stepped in the group. "Everyone stay focus. If you see a comrade bleeding, try to get him out of the war zone. Safety comes first. I don't want to mourn after this. Also, Haizaki is mine. I'll be dealing with him. I hope everything's clear? We still have—" Checking his watch he counted the hours before they charge. "—three hours. Go and make sure you all have the necessary equipments with you. Now clear."

"Sir, yes, sir!" And gone they were.

"Ah, what an energetic batch. You ready Ahomine?"

"Stupid. I was ready months ago."

Kagami smirked but turned seriously. "Are you okay? Think you can handle this? I know you value Kise and this task goes way personal for you."

The tanned guy looked at red-haired. He sighed and plopped himself in a swivel chair. "I know. I have mixed emotions. We were trained to shut down our feelings if we're to be in a mission. To focus and look ahead on what's on us. But all I can think of is Kise and killing Haizaki. If I'm able to do it then that's the time I'll call this an accomplished job. Other than that I won't stop at anything."

The spy squeezed his friend's shoulder. "I can't say I didn't expect you to say that. I'll be on your back Aomine. I'll help you achieve what you want. I saw you suffered those years because of Kise. This time, you two both earned each other. And I think it's high time you confess."

Aomine smiled, his face tainted with the faintest blush. "Yes, yes. I will Taiga. This is too much delayed and our situation made me realize that I can't idly wait for anyone's push to declare my feelings. I'm so afraid of losing him again and knowing that he's in that bastard's hands, I can't contain my fear and rage. I'm going to get him back and never let him go, whether Kise likes it or not."

"That's rough handling Ahomine! Kise will cry!"

"Shut up. I'll make that cry baby fall for me again and we'll make up all those years that I wasted. I will let him feel how his _Aominecchi_ love him. I will shower him with affection. I will claim his body again and make him cry in pleasure. There are so many things I wanted to do and I can't fucking wait! But the most that I can't bear not saying to him is that I love him so much and how I regret everything."

Kagami laughed and Aomine scowled.

"Don't get mad. I'm not saying you're funny. It's that you really are in love! Man, look at your face. It's almost bursting with contentment and affection. That can't be helped. I may just take a bullet for you if that will mean you're getting your happiness."

"Bakagami! I don't appreciate you acting as my shield. I can take care of myself so only think of yours."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. So, mind telling me more? We still have time before the main event."

The tanned man rolled his eyes but indulged his dear friend. They spent the remaining time with Aomine talking nothing but Kise and Kagami's heartily laugh filled the room.

**|.|**

"Aido have you briefed everyone?" The light-haired was back in his office. He left Kise in the room which is securely locked. Things are going according to his plan. It seems that his blonds' trust on Aomine is crumbling. After this, Kise will be his and his alone and Aomine can go to hell for all he cares.

"Yes Boss."

"Good. Where's my gun?"

Aido retrieved a polished gun from a briefcase he's holding. The boss only uses this weapon when he feels threatened or had the urge to kill someone. It has never failed him. Aido wondered who'll be the bastard receiving the bullet today.

"Hmm. Looks like it's in good condition. You're treating this properly I can say. Anyway, any sign of disturbance, alert me. You go and stay with Saitou. Update me every now and then." Haizaki never left his eyes from the gun. He was polishing it although it almost shines already.

"Yes Sir."

His hands are itching. Someone's gonna have a taste of his baby here. With a smirk he placed the gun back on its case. He leaned on his chair and closed his eyes. What luck he has.

**|.|**

Moving in the dark, a large group of men made their way outside of a vast mansion. A hushed voice was giving directions and abruptly pairs of feet scampered, surrounding the place.

Kagami was heading the troop followed shortly by Aomine. They are in gears, wearing bullet proofed vest and carrying guns of different types. Slowly they managed to slip near enough to get a view of what's happening in the confinement. Men in suits are patrolling everywhere. There got to be at least fifty of them. They are outnumbered but Kagami has the perfect plan.

"I want the first phase to start here. We're going to use smoke bombs. Once the guys in the front are down, charge ahead. Capture them and place the bodies in a safe place just outside of here. Go!"

Several men passed Kagami and he saw two of them ran towards the back, two in west and two in east. The other two remained in his vision attacking the front. Knowing that everyone are in their target place he gave the signal and then—

Boom! The noise made was enough to stir commotion but before any can fire they all dropped on the ground, unconscious.

"Men, go, go, go!"

Without any hesitation, every single of them ran towards Haizaki's den.

**|.|**

Meanwhile, the sound of something exploding didn't pass Aido's senses. He alerted Haizaki. The battle has commenced. Only one side will be victorious.

**|.|**

Kise has been thinking non-stop, his mind closed to the world. It's all that he can do at the current situation. Haizaki's words left a huge impact on him, he can't deny it. If Aomine did really save Kise from Haizaki today what will become of them? True, the connection will be severe for what else could be bonding them after his stalker is out of the picture? Will Aomine keep in touch like they were friends? Will he still take time to visit him? Maybe, maybe not. He doesn't have any idea what's going on the tanned guy's mind. He still doesn't know him well enough to assume things and that's a hard realization to bear. Can he directly ask Aomine what's the next step? What's the plan? If he does raise that question what's his assurance that Aomine's reply is on to his liking? What if Aomine chose to say the things he said before? That it's only Kise presuming stuffs. The blond closed his eyes. He won't be undergoing the same hardship as before. He was still contemplating when someone steeped in. It was Haizaki and he was carrying a gun.

"Have you decided? The cops are here. We need to get out of this mess."

"..."

"Kise, we don't have all the time and I'm not going to sit here while waiting for you to decide. It's now or never, you understand?" The urgency is there but it was masked off by fortitude.

Still not moving an inch, Haizaki moved closer and slip a hand on the blonds arm dragging him off the bed.

"Ugh! That hurts bastard!"

"Stop your whining and hurry up."

"I do—"

Then there were gun shots all over the place. Men are yelling for their comrades, some shouting off commands. It was chaos, Kise can imagine even if he's not within the battleground.

"What's happening down there?"

"Obviously they are engaging in a fight. Unless you want to join them, then speed up. We net to get out."

This is it. This will mark his decision. Everything from here on will change his life. After an eternity, he moved and Haizaki smirked his victory.

He was about to get off from the bed when the door was brutally opened. There standing in full combat gears, battle worn yet unscathed was Aomine. He was huffing a bit and scrutinizing Kise while throwing glares at the bad guy. He was pointing his gun on Haizaki which was returned graciously.

"My, my. The knight is here." The gun was directed at Aomine's head.

Kise was looking between the two armed men. Aomine did really come to save him!

"I suggest that you move out of the way Mister Policeman. We're in a hurry. We still have a flight to catch."

The tanned guy snorted. "No one's leaving this room until I say so. Drop your gun Haizaki and hand me Kise if you don't want your blood to pool."

Shaking his head in disbelief, the evil guy mirthlessly laughed.

"Such brave words and intimidating threats. I'm shaking with fear." Came the taunts of the guy in suit. "Do you really think that I'll be handing Kise just like that? No. You're the one who's blood is gonna spill my floor as much as I hate my place being tainted. I won't be meeting my end here. There are so much grand plans that I have to put in action."

Aomine started to moved forward, shortening the distance but not breaking the eye contact. Kise was now standing beside Haizaki and it looks that there's no threat posted on him. The tanned guy furrowed his brows.

"Kise, why don't you tell Aomine here our plans?"

The police stopped on his tracks and looked bewildered at the model. Surely Kise won't be taking Haizaki's side right? Not after everything the bastard has done.

"Aomine-kun, move out of our way."

The words were like bomb that dropped on his ears. They were deafening. Fear bubbled. His heart was thumping loud. He refused to believe the words. He will not believe what has been said. Surely, this is a mistake, a misunderstanding and Kise will be back in his senses.

"Kise— what are you saying?" The guy in vest can't comprehend at what's going on.

Deadpan eyes looked at him. "It's what it means Aomine. I'm going with Haizaki. If you don't want to die, then step aside now and let us pass."

"What the hell?! Are you brainwashed huh Kise? Tell me, what did this guy said to make you change sides?"

"Nothing. I realized that it'll be better to be with him. After all, you're only using me to trap Haizaki. Sorry, but I don't think this is the right time for you to be triumphant. I'm not going to be used. If you want to capture him, do it yourself. Don't use me or anyone."

"You are not making any sense at all. I never used you. Why will you be going with that jerk? Did you learn to love his sadistic side?" Kise flinched. That hurt. He gritted his teeth.

When he saw the pain that flashed Kise's face, Aomine knew he stepped out of the line. "No, I didn't mea—"

"None of your concern. I just realized that there'll be nothing more of us after this. You will abandon me again once you get what you want. You will throw me aside because I already served my purpose. At least this way I know that Haizaki will be out of your reach. And so am I. You won't be having the chance to use me." A strange emotion passed the brown orbs and they appeared to be glassy. No tears came but Kise was heaving.

The tanned guy gaped. He can't process most of what Kise uttered. His mind was in pandemonium. How did it all come to this? He only wants to save his blond and get rid of the bastard. But it seems that there was a major change on things. Why is Kise spouting nonsense? Does he really believe that he only care for him because he wants to use him? That everything he did for Kise was a show? He loves him for crying out loud! And he's more than ready to admit it after this mess. But why now? Why Kise is turning back on him? Everything's within reach. He already made plans on how to woo his model, how to make him fall for him, how to make him laugh and how to make up for all the awful things he has done. He refused to accept this.

"You've got to be joking me." Outside the room, a war is still in motion but the three souls didn't pay attention. Aomine can faintly hear Kagami's voice giving instructions. But as of this moment, they only have their awareness directed at each other.

Haizaki aided Kise from answering.

"Kise knows this is not a proper time to throw jokes on the floor. Surely you realized where he is coming from, right Aomine? You abandoned and shunned him once, how can he be sure you'll not do it again this time especially if he's an essential tool to get me?"

"Stay out of this bastard! You don't have any right to speak of Kise's feeling. You're the one who should be feeling ashamed. Sadistic jerk."

Gray eyes crinkled in amusement. "Speak for yourself. Putting that aside, will you now step out of the way, please?"

Kise was standing still. He refused to look in Aomine's eyes. Will he regret this?

Tightening the grip on the ammo in his hand he angled it right at Haizaki's heart. "You should know better. I'm not moving here. You have to kill me first."

"Ah a truly marvellous display of dedication. See that Kise? Since it all came to this, I guess I have to take you down."

Haizaki was aiming at the other's head. He can feel Kise shivering beside him. He should finish this immediately. He was about to pull the trigger when the door burst open for the second time. Three heads turned in the said direction. Aido, who was gashed in some parts but looks able still moved swiftly and assume a protective stance in front of Haizaki.

"Sir, I'm afraid we are losing this battle. You have to flee now. I'll take care of him."

"Is that so? Where is Saitou?"

"He's in a clash with Kagami. He said he wants to finish off the mole himself."

"Hoho. That kid's really aiming to prove himself to me. If he gets out of this alive I'm making him my direct subordinate just as you are Aido."

"Yes Sir. I'm afraid I have to cut off this chat. You really need to go. Don't worry about this. The car is situated outside of the mansion near the shack. It's partially hidden so you don't have to feel troubled."

"Good. I'll leave this all to you Aido. Don't let me down."

"You have my word Sir."

With that, Haizaki with the blond in tow head towards the door.

"Hey! Stop right there!" He made a move to go after them but found his way blocked by Aido.

"You're match is right here Aomine."

Aomine stared at Aido. He heard Haizaki saying his goodbye and only managed to saw a glimpse of blond hair before the door closed again. _Damn!_

"I don't have time to spare for you. I'm in a tight schedule you see."

"I have to keep you here until the boss reaches his destination."

"Sorry, but I don't fancy getting stuck with a dog."

Aido sneered. "It's not up to you to decide that."

"Then I just have to blow your head off."

"Give it all you got Aomine." Dark eyes locked with each other. For a moment, they stood still and then simultaneously, both guys fired. Two gun shots echoed in the floor.

**|.|**

Kagami just finished off a big guy. He was tall himself but this one's bigger than him, like a monster. He was sweating a lot and his muscles hurt. They were engaged in a brawl for at least ten minutes. Fucking stamina! His opponent seems to have bottomless supply of energy and will power. He kept on saying that his boss will be pleased if he hand Kagami. The red haired guy can only assume that this is Haizaki's subordinate. With a last look on the body on the floor, whose neck is broken and blood gushing on his chest, he walked away.

Scanning the area, he wondered if Aomine got to his target. He checked his teammates and saw that most of them have managed to take down Haizaki's men. Good. Only a few things to take care of. He saw Ryota Miyagi.

"Miyagi!"

The small curly haired guy ran with incredible speed towards the voice.

"Sir!" He saluted. An earring glistened on his ear.

"At ease. How are things going?"

"We managed to capture almost everyone aside from those who are dead obviously. There were no casualties on our side except for some minor injuries which are being tended to as we speak. I was checking on the evidence. I have some guys with me that are ransacking the rooms in the ground floor and here in the second floor. You told us that the third is off limits." _Yes, that one was the territory of Haizaki. Aomine will take care of it. Although I might lend him a hand. He's taking so long. _

"That's good." He clapped a hand on the small guys shoulder. He had a great team. He chose each of them wisely. "Now I want you to gather everything alright? Everything. There's a warehouse not too far from here and I want you to dispatch Rukawa and Sakuragi to check the place. I know they keep stuffs there. Make sure that those two do this well. I don't want to hear them bickering unless the task is done."

"Yes, Sir. Anything else?"

"Nothing more that needs to be attended. Thank you Miyagi."

"I'm just doing my job Sir."

"I'm sure Ayako will be happy to see you after this mission."

The fast guy blushed. Ayako is his girlfriend and is also working with them in the women's desk.

He laughed jovially and heard Miyagi mumbled something that sounds like 'can't wait' before dashing off the opposite direction. Shaking his head with enjoyment he traced the path towards the higher floor. If Aomine's having trouble he'll come to his aid whether the bluenette likes it or not. Pride be damned!

He was cautiously taking each step at a time and before he can step on the first landing of the stairs he saw out of the corner of his eyes Haizaki walking casually with a blond guy. They were heading towards him. He can only assume that it's Kise. He hid himself and when the two passed by he emerged from his spot. Tracing after them, he tried to keep his presence at minimum. It dawned to him that they were already at the back of the mansion where his men are not deployed. They must have been cleared off the area since he didn't see any underlings of Haizaki. Where is Aomine if these two are here? He warily looked behind him and there was no one. He was contemplating on going back in the third floor to check on his friend but he knows that the mission should be completed. Snatching his phone device that is only used on operations he tried to make contact with Rukawa. He'll ask the raven to get Sakuragi and have the two checks on Aomine's whereabouts.

_I don't want to even think about it! Aomine is Aomine and he's not Aomine if he'll just drop dead because of some underling. His match is Haizaki and not some unworthy opponent._

He just made his decision when he felt a barrel of a gun in the back of his head.

"If it isn't Kagami. Fancy seeing you here."

_Damn!_

He slowly pivots and found himself face to face with Haizaki. Both his hands lay on his side. One wrong move and he'll be ending his life. Haizaki is merciless that was one fact he discovered the whole time he was playing his role.

"So, what brings you here, you two-faced bastard? Ah, where is Saitou?"

"Your underling is dead."

Haizaki clenched his jaw. This man has taken so many things from him. This time he'll be charging him with so much interest.

"Let me praise you then. You really did an excellent job Taiga. To think that no one suspected you, not even I. You make a great actor. Why not try theatre?"

"Nah, I was born to catch bad guys like you Haizaki. Acting is just a part of it. But I'm proud of myself anyway." Kagami smirked. His eyesight fell on the blond. It was the first time he saw the guy who drives Aomine crazy.

Ignoring the gun pointed at him, he addressed the model. "You must be Kise-kun! I am Kagami Taiga, but Kagami's fine. I'm Ahomine's bestest friend, more like the only one who tolerates him aside from Shoichi." He grinned.

Kise's jaw dropped. This guy's unbelievable! He can be snapped off his life this moment and he has time for pleasantries? He can't deny though that he's happy. Meeting another person who's close to Aomine is like a part of the tanned guy being shared.

Deciding to do the same as Kagami, he ignored Haizaki. "Nice to meet you Kagami-kun." He then offered a sweet smile.

"Enough you two! I have to kill you now Kagami. Mind saying your goodbye as well."

"Wait! I want to ask something to Kise." He shot an inquiring look to the blond. The model stepped forward.

"What is it Kagami-kun?"

"Why are you with this bastard and where is Aomine?" Turning his head across dark passage way, the red-haired guy was making sure that his friend was nowhere in sight to confirm his question.

"..."

"Well?" Kagami was having a bad feeling about things_. Don't tell me Aomine is—?_

As if to answer his query, a couple of shots were fired.

Haizaki hummed in appreciation. "You want to know where Aomine is right? I'll be sending you to where he is right now. Go to hell Kagami and say hi to Aomine for me will you?" The finger pulled the trigger and a blur of golden locks fell with a heavy thud.

**|.|**

Aomine was bleeding. Clutching his left shoulder, he can feel where the bullet grazed his flesh. Lucky enough, Aido missed his target. The subordinate of Haizaki is now dead. Aomine made sure he'll land his shot faster than the other guy. With his skills and experience he had little to no hesitation. He knelt to where the body is and tried to find any pulse. There's none. The business here is done. Now, to the more important matter. Where to locate Haizaki and Kise? They couldn't have gone that far.

_Kise..._

He can never fathom what made the blond act like what he did. Is it all reality? A dream, perhaps a nightmare. Did he fail to make the blond feel safe in his arms? Did he fail to ensure him that he wants nothing more than to keep him out of harm? Shaking his head, he tried to clear his thoughts. He needs to focus on his goal. Explaining will have to take backseat for now. Sprinting from the room, he started hunting off his prey.

**|.|**

"What the hell?!" Kagami felt the weight of the model on his own body. Kise throw himself on the red-haired guy making him escape his death.

"Are you alright Kagami-kun?" Without moving an inch from his position, the blond looked up to the taller guy.

"Well... yeah. I guess. But why did you—?"

A pair of feet clad in shiny black shoes stepped beside the two bodies on the floor. Unexpectedly, one foot swung with brute force and made contact with the blonds' side which made the guy whimpered in pain. Seeming that it's not enough he grabbed a fistful of blond locks and attempted to pull the body off the red-haired. Kise yelped. He felt that he's hair is being scraped off his scalp. Kagami growled and managed to kick the shin of the assaulting man. He then assisted Kise to sit away from harm while he himself pulled his body up. Once he settled the model to lean on brick wall, he spun to charge at Haizaki.

"You jerk! Why did you that?"

The gray-haired looked at the spy. "That is obvious. I don't require someone who will try to step on my way. Someone who'll betray me. At least Kise here revealed his true color before I take him or who knows what he'll do when I have my back turned." He shot an annoyed look at the slumped figure.

"Don't tell me you expected Kise side with you? That is plain stupidity!"

"You don't need to stress it out. Now, I don't have a need for Kise. I can finish him off after I'm done with you."

"You can try. But I am not that easy to kill."

Before Haizaki can fire another shot, Kagami tackled him. The gun thrown off and lay discarded on the pathway. Both guys started punching every inch of flesh their fist can land on. They were surprisingly, evenly matched. Even for Haizaki who doesn't look he will engage in a brawl but it must have been the result of his past.

After what seems an eternity, the two men pulled themselves from each other. Kagami was hosting a bloody lip and his right eye swollen. He was breathing heavily. Haizaki on the other hand has his left temple bleeding. Blood was flowing freely on the side of his face.

"Not bad bastard. I thought you lost your flair when you had your butt on your office all these years."

"It's not polite to underestimate your opponent. That's a basic rule." Haizaki smugly retorted and he spit blood off his mouth. "Come on now and let's put an end to this. You owe me so much Kagami. I must make you pay."

"With pleasure. You can bet your sorry ass that I'll be paying you so much more than what you've asked for."

Kise can only watch in the sideline. As much as he wants to help, he knows he'll only be a burden to the cop. He can see that Kagami can very well take care of himself. He wonders what happened to Aomine. They heard gunshots and god forbid; he can't survive this if Aomine get killed.

Two bodies made contact. There were grunts and flesh being hit. Kagami seems to have the upper hand. Being confined to office works attending to documents must be taking its toll on Haizaki's reflexes. He doesn't seem to be as fit as before. So the combat before was kind of a warm up. This time, the real battle has begun.

At one point of the struggle, Kagami seems to be ending and winning the fight but the other party won't just let it be. After some more moments, Haizaki was hurled on the wall beside Kise. He was now sporting bruises on his once smooth face. His knuckles were red and bloody. The blond saw Kagami walking towards them, a smirk evident on his lips.

"The time has come. Although I feel bad that I have to be the one putting you in those cuffs but Aomine is just taking so long!" Kagami almost whined. He kicked Haizaki over and over till he huffed.

The guy coughed and then laughed. "You believe that Aomine's still alive! Aido managed to kill your friend and Kise here won't be having his happily ever after." He jerked his head to the blond which is located not too far from his right.

"I am certain that Daiki is alive and I know Kise believes it too. So much talking. I'm going to hand you down to the higher ups. Let see if you can escape your fate now. Stand!"

Kagami was reaching for his cuffs when he heard it.

"Taiga!"

Kagami's face broke into a wide smile. His friend is alive! He knows it! He saw Aomine running towards them. It seems to be such a great distance and before he knew it he was also dashing to meet him. When he was a foot away from the tanned guy he hugged him and Aomine returned it graciously, although he was stunned.

Both policemen forgot that the criminal was still able and there was his gun on the ground. Haizaki discreetly reached for the firearm. Kise's sight was fixed on the two guys hugging. With the darkness of the place he didn't figure out what was happening beside him. He only remembered that the gray-eyed man has his hands free and at the same moment he locked his eyes with him, the same moment Haizaki smirked and fired aiming at Aomine. Why does he choose the bluenette over the auburn-haired is still a mystery.

Kise managed to find his voice and shouted out to the two.

"DAIKI, KAGAMI-KUN!"

Just then the standing men spun and Kagami, in instinct, shielded his friend. The tanned can only watch wide-eyed when the heavy body slumped upon his own, sliding down the floor.

"DUCK KISE!" The command was abruptly followed and the blond stooped as farthest as he can down the earth.

With mingled fury and hate, he raised his own gun and fired. Haizaki was shot in the head. Blood splattered everywhere. Kise opened his eyes and saw that his arms have red spots where some of Haizaki's blood landed. When he looked at the guy whom he hated so much it was hard to feel pity over the dreadful body that lay on the floor. He rushed over Kagami. The red-haired was shot at almost at the same place as his heart. His eyes were half-lidded and his breathing was laboured. He can hear Aomine's sobs over his voice.

"Fuck Bakagami! I've had it with Shoichi. You two really wanted me to suffer! Don't you fucking die!" Brushing the tears harshly, he addressed Kise.

"Kise I want you to go in front of the mansion and call anybody. They're our men. Tell them that Kagami's shot. They'll know whom to call and what to do. Ask two of them to come with you to assist me here. We have to apply first-aid before we transfer his body in the car or wait for the ambulance."

"Yes Aominecchi." He squeezed the red-haired hands. "Please hold on Kagami-kun. You're going to be fine." He locked eyes with Aomine and before he can think of what he's doing he kissed him on the lips. A tender, warm, reassuring kiss. He offered a small smile before turning his back.

_Everything will be alright. _

* * *

_Forgive the inaccuracies in the action part._

_I was never planning on getting Kise raped again. I know it's like going overboard. Although __**SeaWeedHead**__ pointed it out. So sorry, __**Rivaille.**__ This must be the end of Kise's suffering and maybe the start of Aomine's? But every other scene/happening was essential, sorry if I got carried away on hurting Kise. That's where the angst/hurt/drama was directed at, the point of this fic if I have to be honest. Actually this story was different and longer that I had imagined it would be. Originally it was centered on Kise getting hurt and Aomine making it up, but things happened and so yeah. Here we are all. _

_Mistui's cameo role was just a bit of fun for me. But I was glad that someone recognized him! :p So I've added Akagi, Miyagi [Ayako], Sakuragi and Rukawa though they have little to no appearances. This is done for __**maldita08**__._

_Uh, for Kagami. What will happen to him? _

_And Haizaki is dead, finally! Should we celebrate? I know some people there are ecstatic! :P_

_Thank you so much for the kind reviews, also to those who faved/followed/read. *hugs you all* Please do review again. Till the next chapter!_


End file.
